


Fnaf one-shots

by william_is_smelly420



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: ????does that count i dont know, A lot of kids getting fucked lmaooo, Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bed-Wetting, Biting, Blood, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Bluey caplsues, Bondage, Bottom Michael, Breakfast in Bed, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Cameras, Child Abuse, Cock & Ball Torture, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Dick Biting, Dinner Date, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, First Time, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced Bonding, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Submission, Gags, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Gen, Graphic Description, Hair-pulling, Half-Human Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Hand Jobs, Human(oid) Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Mpreg, Multi, Murder, Murder Kink, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Office Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Pain, Painplay, Parent/Child Incest, Pee, Pet Names, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pseudo-Incest, Rape, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Sixsome, Sixsome - M/M/M/M/M/M, Size Difference, Slapping, Sleep Sex, Smut, Snakes, Somnophilia, Spanking, Spanking kink implied, Submission, Teasing, Teen Pregnancy, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans!Fritz, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Wholesomeness, Yandere, age gap, forced blowjob, its mostly implied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 52
Words: 59,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william_is_smelly420/pseuds/william_is_smelly420
Summary: Gimmie any ship and some kind of scenario or whatever and I will write (I prefer working with the human characters)
Relationships: Bonnie/Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's), Bonnie/Chica/Mike Schmidt, Bonnie/Mike Schmidt (Five Nights at Freddy's), Carlton Burke/Clay Burke (Five Nights at Freddy's), Carlton Burke/Jason, Chica/Mike Schmidt (Five Nights at Freddy's), Elizabeth Afton & William Afton | Dave Miller, Elizabeth Afton/Charlotte "Charlie" Emily, Elizabeth Afton/Michael Afton, Elizabeth Afton/Michael Afton/The Crying Child, Elizabeth Afton/William Afton | Dave Miller, Henry Emily/Charlie Emily, Michael Afton & Springtrap, Michael Afton/Fritz, Michael Afton/Gaberial, Michael Afton/Henry Emily, Michael Afton/Phone Guy, Michael Afton/Sprintrap, Michael Afton/The Crying Child, Michael Afton/The Crying Child/William Afton | Dave Miller, Michael Afton/William Afton | Dave Miller, Michael Afton/William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily, Michael Afton/William Afton/Jeremy/Mike/Fritz/OC, Nightmarionne/Elizabeth Afton/Nightmare Mangle, Sammy Emily/Henry Emily, Vinny Afton/William Afton | Dave Miller, William Afton | Dave Miller/Cassidy, William Afton | Dave Miller/Charlotte "Charlie" Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller/Reader, William Afton | Dave Miller/Reluctant Follower, William Afton | Dave Miller/Security Girl, William Afton | Dave Miller/The Crying Child
Comments: 546
Kudos: 545
Collections: Disgusting shit that reminds me humans are horrid





	1. Request page

Gimmie ship and some kind of scenario/kink/prompt or whatever and I will write it (I prefer working with the human characters) don't worry about requesting anything werid/taboo/graphic,I have no place to judge as I like a lot of weird and taboo stuff.

💛Feel free to be specific with certain things(desgins/ages/headcanons)

I can write platonic,sexual and romantic one shots :D!

🔹️I'm good with humanized/part human animatronics!

I also will add tags/ships/characters as I add chapters/stories.

You can go in as much detail as possible with your request or send multiple requests!^_^

💛Important💛  
*********************  
💛This is a request book just because I write about a certain ship/subject/kink doesn't mean I ship it/Is into it

💙💙💙REQUEST TAKE ME 3-30 days,sometimes more <3 do not get pissy at me for taking a while,I'm trying my best

💛Don't request anything involing fecuces,diapers or anything like that!I will ignore those,pee is allowed

💛Please only request on this chapter only!it helps me keep up with the requests and to keep them organized!

🧡Will be adding warnings to each chapters(underage/rape/etc warnings)


	2. Helping "hand"(CC/William/Mike )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content warning:Underage sex

***

Kenny climbed out of bed,he had a slight problem. It had been bothering him all week,he would try to go to bed but then,"it" would get hard. Usually he could just grind on his pillow but tonight wasn't doing it. Michael always told him he could come to him for anything. He grabbed his glasses and put on just a t-shirt over his boxers and headed to Michael's room.

He knocked on the door,"Mikey",Kenny called. He heard a bit of shuffling,"come in",he heard Michael call. He opened the door,"mikey,I need help…",he says. Michael was sitting in his bed,"with what?"he asked.

Kenny looked down in shame as he shut the door and went to Michael's bed,"t-this",he says,gesturing at his boner. Michael nodded as his eyes went hide,"I umm think I can help just you will need to keep quiet",Michael says. 

Michael got off the bed,only in his boxers and sat himself in front of Kenny on the bed. He kissed Kenny on the thigh,"take your boxers off",he tells Kenny. Kenny nodded and did,Michael smiled as Kenny whimpered as Michael kissed his thigh again.

"Tell me what you want me to do",Michael says,looking up at his little brother. Kenny nodded,"do you think y-you can rub it",he asked. Michael nodded his head,"anything to help you",Michael says. 

He brought one hand to Kenny's cock and started to rub it slowly. Kenny groaned and smiled at the touch. Michael shifted his hand up and down quicker,Kenny started moving his hips back and forth,"Michael~",he moaned,he gripped the bedsheets and looked at Michael who smiled at him. "suck it,now",Kenny says,in a slightly commanding tone.

Michael was a bit surprised by his command but moved his head and slid down a bit more right between his legs. He licked Kenny's tip who whined and smiled down at him,Michael then started to suck just his head,Kenny whined and impulsively shoved Michael's head forward,making Michael take him fully. Michael whimpered but started moving his head back and forth while also moving his tounge around. 

Kenny started to gently thrust into Michael's mouth,picking up pace slowly. Then,the door opened,William stood there wide eye at the two boys. Michael pulled back,blushing and looking away,Kenny crossed his legs and looked down.

"D-dad!"Michael mummered,"What are you doing…?"he asked. William shut the door as the two sat there,watching him. "I'm curious about what two are doing",he says,smiling down at them both. 

Kenny hid his face and Michael whined,"we were….I was just helping him",Michael answered,feeling shame rise through his body. William nodded his head,"Why do you stop?"he asked,watching Michael closely. 

"Y-you want us to c-coutine..?"he asked,blushing more and glancing at Kenny who blushed more.William nodded his head and gripped Michael's chin,"only if I get join in the fun~",William says,running a finger across Michael's bottom lip,feeling the drool that was all over it.Michael whimpered and sucked his finger a little. 

William smirked,"get back to helping Kenny",he commanded and Michael did. He moved himself back between Kenny's legs and started sucking his cock again,he made sure to twirl his tounge and make Kenny whimper and grab onto his hair.

William got behind Michael and pulled down Michael's boxers. He started to rub himself against Michael's thigh,Michael shakes his hips at William. Kenny was holding Michael's head while thrusting into his mouth,moaning softly. William smiled and pulled down his own boxers,he sucked on his fingers before sliding two into Michael who shivered a little. He moved his fingers back and forth for a short minute before pulling them out,making Michael whined. William positioned himself outside of Michael before slowly sliding himself into Michael's ass.

He pushed himself into Michael and didn't give anytime to adjust as he started to move back and forth as fast as possible. Michael fitted him like a glove,he digged his nails into Michael's sides and leaned over kissing him on the back of the neck. 

Kenny started to shove his cock down Michael's throat,forcing the older male to deepthroat. Each time Kenny's cock touched the back of his throat Michael felt it twitch and could taste the precum. Michael tried focusing on them but his brain was fogged and was just letting them use his body.

"Fuck,Mikey~",Kenny moans,as he gave one more thrust,cumming into Michael's throat. He held Michael's head until he swallowed and he pulled away. "K-kenny~",he says,laying his head on Kenny's lap as his father coutined fucking him from behind. He was becoming overstimulated,he felt Kenny pet his head as he gripped onto the sheets, William kept changing his angle.

Michael whined and screamed once he felt his father hit the right spot. William chuckled,"I love your moans~",He says,as he made sure to hit the same spot over and over. Kenny watched his brother whine and moan,he leaned down and kissed Michael on the lips.

Kenny licked Michael's mouth and Michael let him slid his tounge in. Michael whimpered,as Kenny held his face,keeping the kiss deep. William started to jack Michael off while still fucking his brains out. He started to play with Michael's tip causing the teen to shudder and whole body to twitch.

Michael pulled away,"father,..im getting close~",he breathed before,going back letting Kenny tounge fucking his mouth. William gripped his cock,"You're going have to wait until I'm done",He says,chuckling at Michael whimpers. 

William cotuined to stroke Michael while also abusing his g-spot. He let a few small grunts and leaned onto Michael's back,moaning softly into his ear as he finally cummed inside of him without warning. Michael shivered and Kenny finally let go of Michael's face. William pulled out and cotuined jacking off Michael. Moving his hand up and down and pressing down on Michael's tip. "Ah~Daddy,can I,,,cum?"He asked,unsure if he could. 

William kissed him on the neck and nodded. Michael leaned back and moaned as he cummed all over William's hands. "Daddy?"Kenny asked,laughing a little at Michael who whined. He felt embarrassed for saying that and for bottoming to two people. He usually didn't,He yawned after a short while,"both if you can sleep here",Michael mummered,"and Kenny,that did helped right?"he asked.

Kenny nodded his head,"very much,I want to see on your knees more often~",He answered,winking at Michael. William nodded, "defeinlty want to fuck you until you can't walk",He whispered. 

"O-oh,that sounds like fun",he says,feeling heat rush to his face. He got up into his bed,next to Kenny. William laid next to them,Michael in the middle. Kenny placed a hand on Michael's ass and rubbed it gently while William wrapped his arms around Michael's chest.


	3. Like like  (Michael/CC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "C.C wad being bad and gets punish by having to stay with Mike for three days and C.C's got a crush on their older brother and Mike takes advantage of that and takes the kids virginity like maybe Mike is old enough to move out and C.C is like around 9 Thx if you do this"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is fluffy everything else is smutty uwu
> 
> Content Warning:Underage sex and Dubois consent

****

William sighed as he looked at Kenny's messy room,this was about to be the fourteenth time he would have to tell Kenny to clean it. "Kenny,darling,come here",he says,placing a hand on his hip. He decided to do something else. "While I'm gone for the weekend,you will have to stay with Michael,including in his room",he says. Kenny's eyes went wide,"w-what but he's ...mean",Kenny wasn't sure how to feel about that,he liked Michael,way more then he should. 

"Doesn't matter,you failed to clean your room and now you're paying the price,do whatever Michael tells you to",William snapped,Kenny nodded his head. "Now go to Michael's room",he commanded before leaving. 

Kenny reluctantly went,he opened the door and looked around. Michael was in college,he mainly did online classes. He had a poster for his college over his bed,Kenny couldn't really read as he was only 8,it started with an 'U' though. Michael glanced up from his computer at Kenny who went and set on his bed. 

"Has dad left?"he asked,typing something before turning it off. Kenny shrugged and took off his glasses,setting them onto Michael's nightstand. Michael nodded and got up leaving the room. He glanced around more,Michael's room was small,and plain. He had a few posters of rock bands and video games he liked,a desk filled with school stuff and a dresser overflowing with clothes.

The bed was a one person bed,he wasn't sure how to feel at just the thought of sleeping next to Michael. Being close to him and laying next to him,made him blush and his heart race. 

Michael came back in the room,he shut the door and looked at Kenny for a bit,"..guess we're sharing a bed",he says,"hope you don't mind me only sleeping in my boxers". He chuckled when Kenny made a face. Kenny laid on the bed,it was around his bedtime.

He knew Michael didn't have a bad time as he was an adult. He watched as Michael went back to his computer clicking and typing for a while. Each click made Kenny a little nervous as any second Michael could come lay down in bed. He closed his eyes and turned his body to the wall,squinting at it. Then he listened to Michael getting up and tossing clothes onto the floor. 

He held his breathe as Michael laid next to him,he pulled the covers over both of them. He could feel Michael breathing on his neck,sending odd shivers down his spine. Michael pulled himself closer to him and he felt something poking his leg. He moved around abit causing Michael to pulled him closer. 

"Kenny,don't you have a crush on me?"he asked,Kenny stopped breathing and felt his heart start beating like crazy. How did Michael know,he turned to Michael,"I-I",he couldn't find the right words.Michael kissed him on the forehead,and Kenny closed his eyes. 

Michael sat up with him and pulled him onto his lap,"do you love me?"he asked. Kenny gulped,"y-yes",he says,looking away despite not being able to see. He cupped Kenny's head,pausing,he wasn't fully sure if he was going to actually do this. Use the fact Kenny had a little puppy crush on him to satisfy his own sexual needs. He wasn't even sure if Kenny had ever been given the talk. But,that was his plan,why he let his father give Kenny this odd punishment as Kenny "didn't" like Michael.

He sighed and kissed Kenny on the lips,Kenny kissed back. He couldn't help but smile,he wasn't sure what feelings he had for Kenny but God he wanted to fuck him so badly. "I want to make love to you,can I do that?Make you feel and taste my love?"Michael asked. 

Kenny didn't know what he meant but nodded his head,"y-yeah please,make love to me",he whispered,unsure of his words. He kissed Michael again who licked his lips before licking his neck. Michael started to suck on it and Kenny whined,"M-mikey?"he asked,clearly confused.

Michael pulled away,"I'm showing you my love,just let it happen",he says,"I need you to undress",he adds.Kenny nervously did,Michael kissed him on the stomach. He giggled when Micheal kissed him over and over on the neck and stomach. The oddness of being nude and confused leaving his mind. Michael shuffled around,"getting undress to ",he says,as Kenny went "huh" at him. 

Michael laid him onto the bed,kissing him softly on the neck. "People who like each other do these kind of things,kisses and...touching",Michael says,squeezing Kenny's thigh. Kenny whimpered but nodded his head. He kissed Kenny again,before nibbling down on Kenny's neck. Kenny whined but laid there,letting Michael kiss him all over. 

Michael pulled back and slid himself between Kenny's legs. He looked down at Kenny with an odd sense of hunger in his eyes. He licked his lips,"You're so precious and...young",he mummers,running a hand across Kenny's bottom lip.

He then slid one finger into Kenny's mouth,"suck on it",he say and Kenny did. After a bit he pulled his finger free and reached into his nightstand,pulling out a tub of something. "You have really lovely lips",Michael whispers,as he started to lube up his rock hard dick. Kenny blushed,He also kept squinting at what Michael was doing.

"C-can you hand me glasses?",He asked,Michael grabbed them and slid them onto his face. "T-th thanks",He says,grabbing Michael's hand and kissing it. Michael made an odd noise to this,"move your legs apart",he commanded,Kenny did. Michael poured some lube into his hand and then applied it onto/into Kenny,who shivered. 

He started to understand now but, he couldn't put the words to it. He knew Michael shouldn't touch him like this. Kenny knew it was wrong but he couldn't remember why. 

Michael kissed him one more time,"ready to...make love~?",He asked,making sure he used words Kenny understood. Michael smiled and pressed himself outside of Kenny's entrance. Kenny tensed up and closed his eyes,as Michael eased himself halfway in. 

"M-michael,I,,what are",he hardly used Michael's name,usually called him Mikey or Mike. "I'm showing you my love,just relax",he mummers,Kenny nodded and breathed in and out. It felt odd,Michael moved in more and Kenny winced and climbed onto the bedsheets. "It won't hurt for long",Michael says,trying to comfort him. 

"Ok mikey",Kenny says,closing his eyes as Michael pushed himself fully into him. It was uncomfortable and slightly embarrassing as Michael sat there,looking down at him, "are you ..comfortable?"he asked,Kenny looked up at him nodding his head. 

Michael started to move slowly out then in,Kenny gasped and closed his eyes again. He kept at a slow pace,listening to Kenny's small gasps as he slowly adjusted. Michael started to slowly stroke Kenny's cock,who moaned and started to buck his hips. Michael chuckled a little at his cute he was,making Kenny look away.

Michael started to move a lot quicker,whining a little as Kenny was tight. Kenny laid there,face bright red as Michael coutined stretching him. "I love~",Michael mummers as he pinned Kenny's hands above his head and started to move his hips as fast as possible. 

Kennys eyes shot wide open as he squirmed a bit,"M-mikey~",He moaned loudly. Michael pulled him onto his lap,letting go of his arms and putting them on his waist. Kenny wrapped his arms around Michael's shoulder,hiding his face into Michael's chest. 

This position was easier,Michael brought Kenny up and down on his length,listening close to the kid's small whimpers and moans as he held onto Michael. He was careful but fast,he kept kissing Kenny on the head as he thrusted into his brother. 

Kenny felt light headed and he was filled with mixed feelings. It hurted a lot,but felt so good. He had to cling himself onto Michael,he kissed Micheal on the neck before sucking on it a bit. "Kenny~",Micheal moaned,gripping Kenny's hips tightly,"You have such a nice ass",he whispered. Kenny whined,as his body twitch a little,and he felt a knot in his stomach,Michael coutined moving his up and down. "I like you to Kenny,I like you and your body a whole lot~",Michael says,leaning into Kenny and petting his head. 

Kenny yelped and moaned as Michael hit the right spot,"Mikey~that ah~ feew niwe",He mummered,he looked up at Michael who kissed him and hit the same spot over and over forcing Kenny to moan and dugged his nails into Michael's neck. Kenny cummed,gasping and panting, Michael wasn't done with him. 

Michael kissed him,"don't worry~I'm hh~getting close,my pretty baby",He whispers as he kisses Kenny again. Kenny closed his eyes and whined,it still felt good but was starting to hurt again and he was tired. Michael gave a few more rough thrusts before cumming. 

Kenny gasped as he felt Michael cum inside,the warm liquid leaking out of him as Michael pulled out. "So cute~",Michael says,laying Kenny down,"We are going have so much fun this weekend",he whispered,kissing Kenny on the neck.

*****

Kenny woke up,whining a little,his body hurted. He rolled over to Michael,"Mikey,mikey,I hurt",he complained as Michael woke up. "Then stay in bed,I have some fun ideas for us",he whispers, kissing Kenny on the neck. Kenny nodded and curled up in the bed,he could still feel the cum on and in him. He laid there and felt around for his glasses,they were on the nightstand.He doesn't remember putting them there. Michael must have,he smiled.

Michael was such a nice and pretty older brother,and last night made him feel amazing. Michael came back in the room,he sat on the bed next to Kenny,"here want to take a bath?"he asked,Kenny nodded and Michael scooped him up in his arms and brought him to the bathroom. 

He ran a bath for both of them,and cleaned Kenny all up,kissing him all over. He also helped Kenny get dress,"Oh~I have such a nice day plan",He mummered as he pulled up a lair of booty shorts on Kenny. Kenny smile,"like last night?That was really nice!",Kenny exclaimed as Michael got himself dressed. 

Michael chuckled,"yes but even funner!"he says,patting Kenny on the head and kissing him on the lips. "I have the world's cutest little brother",He says,kissing Kenny again. Kenny blushed,"o-oh,and you're the prettist brother!"he says,kissing Michael back. 

Michael picked him back,carrying him bridal style.Michael hummed as he sat Kenny back on the bed. Kenny smiled as Michael laid him down on the bed. 

"You're so pretty~",he whispered,rubbing Kenny's thighs,"so fuckable~",He leaned down and kissed Kenny. Kenny gave him a kiss back,"You're pretty too",Kenny giggled.

Michael blushed and wrapped him into a hug,he definitely liked Kenny,he kissed the little boy on his head. Kenny hugged back,listening to his brother's racing heart,"I like like you,Kenny",Michael mummered,"I really like like you",he added,kissing him on the neck.

Kenny's whole face went red,"I really like like you too",he says,kissing Michael on the cheek. Michael sat there holding him,he really did love him.


	4. Sleepover (William/Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about a smut with Henry and Will? Lie maybe they have sex for the first time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are both in high school :D sorry this is short school kicking my arse

***

It was normal for Henry and William to sleep in the same bed whenever William spent the night. Henry laid next to William,something felt different. William seemed to keep a distance from him,usually they laid side by side but,William was on the far end of the bed.

"Will",Henry whispers,running a hand across William's side. William turned to him,"Henry",He mummers,Henry could feel his heart beat faster,they were just best friends,nothing else. William sat up and placed a hand on Henry's face,"Have you ever kissed another guy…?"He asked. 

Henry could feel his face darken,"N-no,I've never kissed anyone…",he confessed. William hummed and moved himself on top of Henry. Henry could feel his hard on,William leaned down and kissed Henry. Henry whined and kissed him back,William kissed him again and held his face tightly. They couldn't stop kissing,William let go of his face and ran his hands through his hair. 

William moved down to his neck and started to nip at it,Henry moaned.William started to grind against Henry,and started to bite across his neck. Henry closed his eyes,"f-fuck me",he whimpered,as William coutined biting into his neck. 

His friend pulled back at looked down at Henry,"fuck you~?" He asked ,smiling down at him. Henry nodded his head,"please",he says,softly. William leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Henry whined and kissed him again,his whole body felt on fire as William gently felt around it. He slowly traced the inside of Henry's thigh.

"Please,fuck me~",He whimpered out as William kissed him again.William moved himself between Henry's legs and pulled down his friend's boxers,he was surprised by how big Henry's cock was. He ran his fingers across the tip of his cock,watching it twitch. Henry had to hold his breath,"W-william~",he moaned. William kissed it and slowly licked down Henry's cock. Henry whimpered and covered his mouth,he didn't want to wake up his mother or sister. William pulled away and took off his own boxers. 

He moved himself right between Henry's thighs, he leaned down and kissed Henry,"This going to hurt at first",He whispers,kissing in Henry's neck. Henry moaned,William sat back up and positioned himself outside of Henry,"be quiet",William whispers as he slowly slid himself half into Henry. 

Henry winced and grabbed onto the sheets,"f-fuck~",he whispered,William moved more into him,he gave himself and Henry a mixture before he started moving his hips back and forth. Henry closed his eyes and started rocking hips as William moved in and out of him.William kept at a slow and steady pace, being as careful as he could as he took his best friend virginity. He staryed to stroke Henry's cock,smiling as he listen to his friends muffled moans. 

Henry whined,"daddy~",he moaned,precumming running down his dick and all over William's hand.William looked down at him,"yes baby?"he asked. "I-I lov-ve you~daddy~",he moaned out,he looked back at William. 

William chuckled before he started playing with Henry's tip,"I love you too,baby~",William whispered,Henry moaned and cummed all over William's hand. William pulled his hand away,still fucking him but slowed down a bit as Henry covered his face. "S-sorry",he mummered,clearly embrassed.

"Look at me",William says,Henry did and watched William licked his hand clean before leaning over him,pinning his arms on both side of Henry and started to go as fast as possible. Henry gasped,and gripped onto William's wasit,a tear or two rolled down his face. He felt amazing as William rammed into him,William was breathing heavily as he leaned into Henry. 

"Fill me up~",Henry mummered without any thought,covering his mouth right afterwards. William smiled against Henry's skin and did. Henry whined and shivered as William pulled out of him,he looked up at William. 

"I-"He didn't know what to say as William laid on top of him. William kissed him in the neck,"Don't bother talking,let's sleep",William whispers,kissing him again.


	5. Kitten  (Michael/William)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly anything to do with Michael x William smut tbh if u wanna :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little smut uwu

****

William placed a hand on Michael's shoulder as he was in the middle of talking to his little friends. "Michael,come with me,to my office",he says,in a calm and stern voice. Michael blushed and turned to him,trying not to smile,"a-alright,see you guys",he called out to his friends as William pretty much dragged him to his office. 

William shut and locked the door before sitting down on his chair,"God,I can barely keep away from you nowadays,can I?"He says,as Michael sat down in front of him. He smiled up at his father,"hmm yeah",William simply petted him on the head. Michael undid William's belt and pulled down his pants.

He kissed William's dick through his boxers,he then started to lick it,watching as William started to get impatient with him. Michael giggled and pulled down William's boxers,he licked William's dick slowly. William moaned ,"kitty,stop teasing me~",he says. 

Michael nodded his head,"yes master~",he says,carefully sliding William whole cock in his mouth. William smiled and started petting his head as Michael started to move it up and down,twirling his tounge around his dick. "Good kitty~",he says,as Michael looked at him,smiling a little bit. 

He swallowed around William's cock,William gripped his hair tightly and groaned. Michael whined and started to move his tounge more and started moving his head faster.

William then started moving his head for him,and started to move his hips. Michael moaned as he kept moving his head,feeling his father cock twitching in his mouth. "Your such a good little kitten",William mummered as Michael hummed at him happily. 

William coutined thrusting roughly into his mouth,moaning loudly as he did. He kept moving Michael's head as fast as possible,"so g-good~",he moans,as he cummed into Michael's mouth, Michael pulled back and let some of the cim drip from his mouth. William sighed and pulled his boxers and pants up,"good job,my sweet kitten~",he mummers,as he wiped Michael's face with his tie. "Such a good job,now go back to your freinds",he says,kissing Michael on the lips.

Michael whined,"Kittu don't want to,Kitty want to stay with master",he says,climbing onto his lap. "Kitty wants to be held",he says,leaning into William's neck as his father held him close. William chuckled and spanked his ass causing Michael to whine. 

"Go play with you freinds, master will play with you later~",he whispered into Michael's ear. Michael sighed but got off his lap,"Master promise?",he asked making puppy eyes at William. William nooded,"Yes,master promises",He says,kissing him on the lips again. 

Michael giggled and hugged him and kissed him on the neck,",Bye-bye,love you",Michael says. William kissed him on the head,"love you too".


	6. Love you (William/Vinny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you ever read blueycapsules? william has an older brother in the comic so..y'know :)
> 
> UwU

***

William sighed as he let go of Vinny,"You really are the best brother ever",He admits. Vinny smiled,"I sure am,how about I let you spend the night at my house,huh?just let you relax!"Vinny exclaimed, wrapping an arm around William's shoulder,he pressed a kiss to William's cheek. "Scott ain't going to be home,so we can have some fun together~",he teased, William blushed and waved him away. 

"Shut up,let's just get to your place,get me my crutches",he commanded,refusing to look at Vinny, who just laughed. Vinny grabbed his crutches and handed them to him. He gave William another kiss on the neck this time. "Fucker",William grumbled,kissing Vinny on the cheek.

Vinny smiled,"I know you love me",he teased,kissing him back. William rolled his eyes,"I fucking hate you,now let's get going,you tease",he grumbled as Vinny lead them to his ugly van. 

"Hate,love,pretty much the same thing",Vinny says,rolling his eyes as he helps William into his van. He placed a hand onto William's thigh,watching as his baby brother's whole face went red. William hissed at him as they drove off. They didn't say much during the drive,Vinny helped him out of the van,carrying his crutches for him.

"You don't need these at all do you?"Vinny says,laughing, "course you don't..",He mummers as William just sighed at him. "I'll try to work on my issues with the whole...kid stuff ",William promised,kissing Vinny on the cheek. Vinny blushed,it did take a lot to get William to show him actual affection. His legs almost gave out when William hugged him then later gave him a kiss on the face. 

They entered the house and Vinny sat down on the couch,motioning William to sit on his lap. William grumbled but did,"do you need those bandages?"Vinny asked,now a bit worried about hurting his baby brother. William shook his head no,"I'll take them off",William says. 

"Take off more then the bandages,darling",Vinny whispers,rubbing William's thigh. William blushed more,but got to work on the bandages,Vinny grabbed his now uncovered arm. "Jesus,William,those scars",he exclaimed, pulling William's arm close to his face,William looked away. Vinny frowned and kissed the scars,"V-vinny",William stuttered before covering his mouth. 

"Aww,am I making you nervous~",Vinny says,pulling William close and kissing the scars on his neck. William moaned,"let me get undress",William says,Vinny pulled back and let go of William. 

William stayed on his lap and removed the rest of the bandages, his suspenders and button up. He got off Vinny lap and took off his pants and kept his boxers on. He sat back on Vinny's lap, looking down,it's been a while since they done anything like this,two years to be exact. "Damn your rock hard~",Vinny chuckled,his blue eyes staring right at William's bulge.

William head shot up at him,"piss off",He says,kissing Vinny roughly on the lips. Vinny wrapped his arms around William's waist and started kissing back, moaning into it. William started moving his hips back and forth,grinding into Vinny. Vinny licked William's lip who opened his mouth,letting Vinny take control and the lead. Vinny was the only person who was allowed to have control over him.

Vinny flopped him onto the couch,climbing on top of him,"I love you",Vinny says,as he removed his shirt. William whined and just watched him undress himself. "Shut up and just fuck me,bitch",He snapped,not wanting any sweet lovely dovey shit Vinny tries to do. "Make me ,whore~",Vinny chuckled,William groaned and sat up kissing Vinny again and yanking his hair. 

Vinny groaned and pulled William's hair back,William made a whining noise. "You're so sensitive",Vinny teased,William just whined,he hated being teased but when Vinny did it, it made him go crazy. He pushed William back down,both now in their boxers. He pinned William's hand above his head,Vinny flicked the waistband of Williams boxers. 

Vinny pulled down his own boxers,watching as William watched him. He then pulled at William's boxers,slowly pulling them down. "You're so small compared to me",Vinny snickered ,William kicked him on the leg,"fuck me or...or",William wasn't sure what to say.

"Or what?going to leave?maybe kill me",Vinny chuckled as he sat himself between William's legs. He reached down on the floor to his pants pulling out a bottle of lube. William ignored his comment," do you just carry that on you all the time?"he asked,Vinny smiled and nodded,"yep!"He answered, with no shame at all. 

He spread William's legs far apart and started to apply the lube onto his ass. He slipped a single finger,"oh~has no one touched since I last touched you?~,"he asked,William opened his mouth and closed it. "Oh dear~you poor thing~",He laughed at William before shoving another finger in. William gasped and moaned as Vinny started to move his fingers in and out of William. William closed his eyes,"you really aren't lying,damn,you really needed my touch~",Vinny says,as he started moving his fingers faster. "Admit,say you need my touch!",he commanded. 

William opened up his eyes,"I-I n-need,I need your touch",he admitted, shaking his hips. "Fuck me,Vinny, please fuck me~",He whined,"please fuck me,I need your cock",William begged. Vinny was taken back from the desperation in William's voice. 

He pulled his fingers out of William,he lubed up his cock. He then positioned himself outside of William,"ready my darling?~",He asked,smirking at William. William nodded,biting his lip and glaring at Vinny. Vinny smiled and pushed himself into William without any hesitation,"fucker",William snapped,as he closed his eyes again,sucking in his breath. 

Vinny was going as fast and rough as possible,William moved his hips with Vinny thrusts. William fitted Vinny's cock like a glove,it felt like his ass was made just for him."I love your body",Vinny says,he leaned over and kissed William on the neck. He started sucking on his collar bones,he made sure to leave marks as he didn't stop ramming into his ass. William was moaning and started whining,"fuck fuck fuck~",he moaned,digging his nails into Vinny's back. Vinny groaned and bit harder into his neck and clawed at William's side and ass,making sure he bleed a little.

He pulled back,"scratch me and I'll scratch back~",he says,looking down at William's red face.William was a moaning and drooling mess under his brother,"I think...I am getting…",William muttered , he could feel himself getting close,it's been a while since someone else made him cum. Well it's been two years and it was Vinny. He shivered as Vinny smirked down at him,"Don't make a mess~",he whispered. William sucked in his breathe right as his dick twitched and cummed,he got fun on his stomach and even on Vinny's chest and fast. 

Vinny moaned and shoved himself as far as possible up William ass,watching William whined ,"fucking hurry up",He commanded. Vinny nodded,he leaned into him and let out a whine as he cummed,filling up William. He pulled back and kissed William on the lip.

"Fucking hell",William says,as Vinny laid on top of him. "You better have more energy for later,baby brother~",Vinny whispers,kissing him on the neck. William sighed,"Let me nap,you fucker….I love you",He says,kissing Vinny on the head. 

Vinny blushed,"I-I,I love you too",he says,"so much",he kissed William on the lips. William smiled and kissed him back,"I love you more",he says, chuckling. Vinny squeezed his face,"ha,you love me!"He exclaimed,kissing him more,William rolled his eyes. 

"Let me nap and you can raw my ass later",William mummer. Vinny was surprised by his words but knew William must need it,"Alright,Let go get you a blanket",Vinny says,putting on his boxers.

He left the living room for a short minute and came back with a pillow and blanket. He had William sit up and placed a pillow behind him. Then he tucked a blanket around him,"sleep well,I'll wake you up later",he says,kissing him on the head. William nodded and closed his eyes,"...thanks",He mummers. Vinny smiled and left the room so William can sleep.


	7. Grounded(Sammy/Henry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a fic with Sammy and Henry (preferably Sammy to be about 12-14) and maybe Sammy got in trouble at school so Henry decides to "punish" him by fucking him (I like noncon sorry)😳🥺thank so much if you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: Rape/noncon and underage sex

****

Sammy never got in trouble until today. He only punched the kid twice but that was enough for his father to be called and he had to go home. Henry didn't say anything once they got back home,"go to your room,I'll be there in a second",he mummers before walking off.

He was going to get chewed out and have his phone taken away,that always happened when he got in trouble for sneaking out. Sammy sat down on his bed,he didn't like getting yelled at or getting his stuff taken away but,he knew it was going to happen. He sighed and waited patiently for his father to return.

Henry opened the door not bothering to knock,"so what happened today?"he asked,giving Sammy a look he couldn't describe. He wasn't angry but wasn't happy either,Sammy couldn't name the look on his face or the cold glint in his eyes. 

"I,,I don't know,just the kid,,,I don't even remember what he said but it made me mad and I lost it",Sammy confesses. He looked down,waiting for Henry to start yelling. Henry scratched at his beard and shut the door before going over to his bed. 

Henry sighed and looked at Sammy,"Look at me",he commanded placing a hand onto Sammy's face. Sammy looked up at him,as Henry started to rub his cheek. "How long until school is over?",he asked,still rubbing Sammy's face. 

"A few hours…",Sammy asked,weirded out by his father. Henry nodded,he moved himself closer to Sammy,"lay down",he says. "What,why?" Sammy asked.

"Just do it",Henry snapped,squeezing his face a little. Sammy whimpered and laid down,"a-alright…",he stuttered out. 

Henry smiled at him,"good good",he says,petting Sammy on the head. Sammy became tense,his brain has been setting alarms off. "A-am I grounded?"Sammy asked,as Henry was looking down at him. 

Henry laughed,"You're in so much trouble my sweetheart~",he says,"I should start punishing you in another way,after all you keep on getting trouble and what I've been doing isn't working",he states.Sammy moved away from him right into his headboard. He cursed under his breath as Henry pinned him down.

He whined,"d-dad what the fuck?"he asks,Sammy didn't want to think about what was Cleary happening,"what are you doing?"he asked,trying to get a straight answer from Henry. Instead of answering Henry kissed him,roughly ,squeezing Sammy's sides and forcing his mouth open. 

Henry forced his tounge in and started to explore as Sammy tried his best not to gag and throw up. Sammy whimpered and pulled back,he was shaking now as Henry moved to his neck and started kissing it softly. "Stop,,fucking get off me",Sammy sayd,hitting Henry on the head. 

Henry intern pinned his arms down,"Shut up",he growled,digging his nails into Sammy's wrist. He then kissed Sammy's neck again and started roughly biting into it. Sammy had to bit harshly down on his own lips to keep himself from moaning. He then heard Henry unclip and take off his belt before he slowly slide a hand up Sammy's shirt. 

He started playing with one of Sammy's nipples,drawing circles around it and squeezing it. Sammy coutined digging his teeth into his lips,he closed his eyes,"please stop dad",he begged as Henry pulled back and started to undo Sammy's pants. 

Before Sammy knew it both his pants and boxers where off,his father had removed his own pants. He sat between Sammy's legs,"You're so cute when you cry~",he mummers. Sammy gasped,this wasn't some kind of punishment or anything,he just wanted to do this regardless if Sammy was in trouble or not. Henry kissed him on the neck again. 

He licked the salty tears off Sammy's face,Sammy fully oepnded his eyes as Henry was still above him,smiling. Sammy reclosed his eyes and breathed in,this was just a bad dream he thought as he felt Henry kiss all the way down to his thighs. 

Sammy whimpered,"dad,please stop doing this",he begged,crying more. Henry sighed but kissed his thigh again. Henry then licked his tip before dragging his tounge down Sammy's cock who cried out and started shaking more as Henry chuckled,"seems like you're starting to enjoy this~",Henry teased. Sammy covered his mouth as he started crying harder,breathing becoming harder. He felt sick at his father's words but simply whimpered.

Henry sat him up,"You're so small for a 12 year old",Henry pointed out, touching Sammy's cock that twitch in response to that. Sammy was still crying as Henry pulled him onto his lap,he could feel Henry's hard on touching his. "Please stop,I don't want to this",he begged,Henry let a long sigh and his cock seem to twitch at his plea,sending cold shivers down his spine. "It's alright my sweet boy,I'll be gentle~",Henry says,softly tracing a finger on his chin,"I've wanted to touch you for so long",he whispers,kissing Sammy on the lips.

Sammy whimpered,he couldn't think of anything to say as Henry wrapped a hand around Sammy's waist and lift him up. Henry without hesitation shoved himself into Sammy's ass who cried out. He attached his son out quickly as he started moving him up and down. "Fuck,your tight~",Henry moaned as he coutined moving Sammy up and down. Sammy could feel himself bleeding from his ass,he was in a mix of disgust and pleasure and paid as Henry didn't seem to be stopping.

Sammy whined and dugged his nails into Henry's back. Henry moaned at this,"I love your fucking ass~",Henry kissed him on the neck as he continue fucking him. "So fucking tight~",Henry says,kissing him again.

Henry hummed happily as he pushed himself in Sammy as far as he could. He moaned softly before cumming inside of Sammy's ass,who gasped and whined. Henry pulled out of him and flopped Sammy onto the bed. "You have such a nice ass",Henry chuckled,spanking Sammy on the ass. Sammy winced and rolled over,wincing more. 

"Can you put a blanket on me?"Sammy asked,hoping Henry was done. Henry laughed,"I'm not done",Henry says,winking at him. He placed a hand onto Sammy's cock and started to stroke it. He started at a slow pace before he going faster watching as Sammy reluctantly thrusting his hips. "Dad,s-stop",he says,as his legs started twitching,he already got close when Henry was fucking him. 

Sammy clinged onto his bedsheets,"dad,please,please stop,stop touc-ching m-me",he whimpered,as Henry started messing around with the head of his cock. "Dad,fuck~",he cummed,he gasped and pulled away from his dad,wincing more."I love you",Henry says,petting him on the head. He pulled his blanket over himself,"GET OUT",he snapped at Henry. 

Henry rolled his eyes,and leaned over to him,"don't worry baby boy,you'll love me",he whispers,kissing him on the head. "I'll be back soon my darling",Henry adds,kissing him on the neck,"bye-bye",he says before leaving. 

Henry left the room and Sammy started crying more. He was covered in his own cum and his father's. He closed his eyes and passed out.


	8. Cameras  (Michael/Phone Guy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe phone guy x Michael? Michael bottoming?

***

It was his third day of working in this hell hole. He was tired and horny,he replayed the tapes that were left to him. The guy's voice was hot,He leaned back in his chair and undid his pants. He started stroking his cock,grunting softly as he did. He closed his eyes,he was pathetic, masburting to another male's voice. Michael wasn't even sure what the guy looks like. 

He only knew his name was Scott and he worked there too. He started thrusting into his own hand,moaning softly as he did. He used his other hand to cover his mouth as he twitched and whined. "Fuck.. Scott~", Michael moaned and leaned onto the desk,listening as the tapes ended and he moaned loudly as he cummed onto himself. It was all over his pants and button up. 

He grumbled and removed his button up,pulling back up his pants and wrapping it around his waist. Michael placed his head into his hands,motherfuck. 

****

He got a call the next day saying there was going to be a company meeting. Someone had been stealing shit from the workers room,including a microwave and a paper printer.

Michael rubbed his eyes and groaned as he got ready for work. He grabbed his keys and headed right to work,humming softly. 

He entered the building calmly,he knew he wasn't in trouble as he made his way to the meeting room. As he entered a guy was talking and Michael knew the voice way to well.

"Do you know the night guard?"Scott asked his fellow co-worker. They just shrugged at him and walked away,Michael usually wasn't here when everyone else was. He was the only one in a nightguard uniform. 

He swallowed as Scott turned around and saw him,"oh,...your the night guard",he says smiling. Michael brain went dead but he nodded his head. He was hot,he so fucking hot. He was tall and slender,he had long curly black hair pulled into a small ponytail and slight facial hair. He wore a pair of bright red glasses and lovely dark brown eyes. 

"Afton,right?"Scott half asked,placing a hand on Michael's shoulder,"You don't have to go to this meeting but u do need to talk to you in my office",he says,still smiling.

"Y-Yeah Afton,Michael Afton",Michael answers,his legs felt like jelly as he was led by the man. 

Scott shut (and locked) the door behind him. "Are you aware,I'm the one who watched the security cameras after the night shifts….?"Scott asked. Michael opened his mouth to speak but just shut it,they were both standing in front of the door,Scott in front of Michael.

Scott smiled and placed a hand onto Michael's chin,making Michael look him in the eyes,"cat caught your tounge~",he teased. Michael nodded and whined,he could feel himself getting hard just from Scott's touch and fucking hell,hearing his voice in person.

He pressed down and forced Michael to his knees. Michael stared up at him,eyes wide,"w-what do you want me to do?"he asked,blushing more at his words. This guy probably thought he was a weirdo.

Scott chuckled,"so submissive but there a lot I want you to do~",he mummers still rubbing his chin. He paused,taking in Michael's young looking face,"how old are you?"he asked. 

"20,,,",Michael answered,he wasn't sure how old Scott was probably in his early thirties. Scott nodded,"old enough for me",he mummers,leaning down and kissing Michael. Michael's mind was scattered,it felt like he was dreaming,what was happening felt so good.

"We got plenty of time to kill,think you can be a dear and go bend over my desk?"Scott asked. Michael got up nervously,"y-yes",he answered,walking over to Scott's desk. "Just try not knocking things over",Scott says,putting his hands on Michael's hips. He pressed his hard on right into Michael's right thigh. 

Michael caught his breath,last time he did anything sexual with someone else was back in high school in his freshman year. Michael leaned into him before being pushed down into the desk,he could feel Scott's breathing onto his neck. 

He licked Michael's neck and started to suck and bit on it. Michael moaned as Scott started to hump him. Michael started to shake his ass against him. Scott groaned as he reached down and undid Michael's belt. 

"Don't move",Scott whispered,sliding down and pulling down Michael's pants. Michael nodded as Scott pulled down his boxers. He licked over his hole,each lap of his tongue got closer to dipping the muscle inside of Michael. Scott moved his tongue in more, pressing deep and moving it around. All he could do was moan and whine as he gripped onto the edge of the desk. "F-fuck aah~",Michael begged. 

Scott pulled back,he kissed and bit into Michael's thighs over and over. He then stood up and undid his pants,"don't get too loud",he commanded as he pulled down his boxers. Michael swallowed,"a-are you going to p-prep me?"he asked,trying not to get nervous.

"Do you need me to?"Scott asked,Michael shook his head. "N-no",he answers,as Scott positioned himself outside of Michael before sliding himself half way into Michael. Michael gripped tightly onto the desk as Scott slid himself in more. He started to move in and out,stretching Michael slowly. 

Scott kissed him on the neck and started to bit where he had already left hickies. He pushed himself as far as he can causing Michael to gasp and eyes shot open,"fuck ah~",Michael moaned. "Fuck,do that again~",he asked. Scott nodded and started to shove himself as deep as possible inside of Michael,hitting his g-spot over and over. 

He grabbed Michael's hair and yanked his head back and started sucking on it again. Scott use his other free hand to scratch at Michael hips,making sure to draw some blood. Michael whimpered,Scott mess with the small cuts as he coutined fucking him. "Ah~Scott~",Michael whined,his cock kept twitching,he was trying not to fun as he didn't want to make mess on the desk.

Scott moved his hands from the scratches, licking it clean from blood before he started playing with Michael's cock. Rubbing his thumb across the slit,Michael gasped,"S-scott I don't want to make a m-mess~",Michael whimpered. 

Scott kissed him again,"it's fine,I'll clean it",he says,Michael moaned and let himself cummed,"f-fuck sorry~",Michael whispers as he leaned over the desk. Scott kissed him again before cumming inside of his ass,he pulled out and Michael whined. "Good job",Scott says,ruffling Michael's hair.

Michael whined,"Can y-you help me put on my clothes",Michael asked,as he leaned onto the desk fully,slowly catching his breath. Scott nodded,and pulled up Michael's boxers and pants. Scott then pulled up his own boxers and pants and helped Michael to his chair. 

Michael thanked him and kissed him on the cheek. Scott smiled and patted him on the head,"You know there cameras in here",Scott mention,"Our higher ups will get to see what,we did",he whispers,licking Michael on the ear. 

Michael made an odd noise,"what?"he asked,Scott just chuckled,"don't worry about it to much,dear,we won't get fired",Scott says. Scott petted him on the head more,"I-I'M was this so,you could revenge or something or humailte me because I-I well,I've jacked off...to your voice…..plenty of times",Michael asked,getting embrassed by everything he said.

"Nah,your pretty cute and young,but I did pick a room with cameras just to mess with you",Scott says,kissing Michael on the lips.

Michael blushed deeply,"jerk",Michael says, pulling Scott onto his lap. Scott wrapped his arms around Michael's waist,kissing him on the head,"want to go for another round?"he asked. Michael nodded his head,"s-sure".


	9. Fun  (Michael/Henry)+William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how about Henry/Michael? With a slight Henry/Michal/William. Michael would be riding Henry and neither of them would notice the security cameras in Michaels room (much like how in the games of cc room) with William watching in delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if requests are taking a while ,school is killing me X'D but I think I'm going to try to finish at least 2-3 each week

****

"You know my dad isn't home",Michael says,Henry turned to him,he was over there just to drop something off for William. "He's not?"he asked,cracking a smile at Michael. "Yep",Michael says,wrapping his arms around Henry and kissing him on the neck. Henry hummed,"let's go to your room",he says. Michael nodded and they went to the bedroom. 

Michael had Henry sat in the bed. He kissed Henry in the mouth,whining a little. Henry hummed and pulled him close,Michael pulled away. 

Michael started pulling off his shirt,Henry smiled,just getting hard at watching Michael stripped. Michael then climbed back onto his lap,Henry wrapping his arms around Michael's waist. He squeezed Michael's ass,"You're so fucking hot",Henry says,kissing Michael on the neck. Michael smiled and kissed him back,"We can be as loud as possible",Michael says. 

****  
William hummed in his office as he flipped through the screens on his house. Henry should be gone by now,he turned to Michael's screen who was undressing in front of Henry. Her perked up,he left the screen on Michael's room. He watched as his naked son climbed onto his best friend's lap," We can be loud as possible",he heard Michael say.

William smiled to himself,he wondered how often they did this. Michael has spent nights at Henry's house just to hangout with Henry's kids. He undid his pants and started to palm himself as he watched the two.

****  
Michael hummed and kissed Henry on the neck a few times before he softly sucked on it. Leaving small hickies all over his neck, Henry groaned ass gripped Michael's ass causing the younger boy to whine. 

Michael unbutton Henry's shirt then he undid Henry's belt. He pushed Henry down onto his bed. He helped Henry pull down his pants. He kept kissing the older man as he did so. 

Henry smiled as he pulled down his briefs,he always loved how hungrily and happily Michael looked at his cock. Michael wiggled his hips,"I love how big you are~",he says,eyeballing Henry. 

Henry chuckled,"Aren't I bigger than your daddy~?",Henry asked as he pulled Michael onto his lap. Michael nodded,"so much bigger~",he answers,that only made Henry smirk,he loved hearing how he was better than William in plenty of ways. 

Michael started to stroke Henry's cock,moving his hand slowly up and down it. "I can't wait for you to fill me up,and to have your cum leaking out of my ass~",Michael says,gripping Henry's cock with both hands and moving them faster. 

"Well you know what you have to do to get that",Henry says,slowly trailing a finger over Michael's mouth before sliding it in letting Michael suck on it. Michael smiled as he pulled back from Henry's finger,"I know",he says,moving back and licking from Henry's neck all the way to his cock. 

Listening as Henry softly moaned,he licked just the slit,watching as Henry started to move his hips. He then slid his cock into his mouth,feeling it stretch his lips,he was used to sucking cock so he didn't choke or anything. Henry hissed and started to move his hips more,Michael started to move his head back and forth. 

He wasn't going to do much. After maybe a minute of moving his head back and forth he pulled away,a string of spit was connected to his lips and to Henry's thick cock. Michael blushed a little,"Can we have fun now~",Michael asked in a whiney and childish voice. 

Henry nodded and Michael smiled as he got on top of Henry's lap,Henry sat up. He picked Michael up and positioned him before sliding himself into Michael's ass. Michael had already been used enough where it didn't sting anymore but he still had to catch his breathe. Henry was the biggest he has ever had and always needed a minute to adjust. "Fuck,I love your dad cock~",Michael whispers leaning into Henry who kissed him on the neck. 

Henry got a tight gripped onto Michael's side,he leaned close,"I'm going fuck your brains out~",he whispered into Michaels ear who just moaned in reply. 

****

William was watching everything unfold,slowly moving his hand up and down is cock,moaning quietly. He made sure the security cameras were recording Henry and Michael . He defienlty was going to save this.

****

Henry started to move fast,Michael let out some nonsense as Henry thrusted into him. He moved Michael's whole body up and down,gripping his hips tightly,making sure Michael took every inch of his 9 inch cock. 

Michael closed his eyes,whining and moaning with every thrust. He almost cummed the second Henry hit his g-spot. He screamed and digged his nails into Henry's back,wrapping his legs around the man. Henry filled him up so well and was just so big. 

Henry grabbed a chunk of Michael's hair,pulling his head back,making Michael tear up and moan. He than started to bit harshly into Michael's neck,making sure to leave teeth marks and hickies. "Ah~ HENRY~",Michael yelled as he felt more bites in his neck as Henry coutined fucking him without slowing down. 

Henry moved his hands to Michael's ass and gripped it roughly,he angled himself rightly making sure he only hit Michael's g-spot over and over. Making the teenager scream and grip into him,Henry could feel Michael's cock twitching and pre-cum running down his small cock. "H-Henry,oh Henry~",Michael moaned,cumming all over both of them. 

Henry just continued moving Michael up and down. "Please,sir,fill me with your cum~",Michael whispered. Henry groaned and coutined fucking him roughly,watching as Michael's body twitch as he was over stimualted with every single thrust. "Fuck fuck~",Michael whispered, seemily to him again,drooling a little. "Fuck,I need your cum I~",Michael whined right as Henry moaned and kissed him,cumming and filling Michael's inside. Michael moaned and kissed him back,opening up his mouth and letting Henry slid his tounge in and feel around Michael's mouth for a bit as he finished pumping into Michael. 

He pulled out of Michael and kissed him on the forehead,"I love you",he whispers. Michael leaned onto him,"You should do that more often",he whispered,staying on Henry's lap.

***

William watched and listened as they fucked and cummed,he put the whole video on loop and watched it a few times before he finally felt his cock twitch and he cummed a fourth time. 

His hand,pants and a bit of shirt now had the sticky white substance on them. He leaned back in his chair,and closed his eyes. He had saved the whole thing to a tape and fuck,he definitely was going to let Henry come over whenever.


	10. Bathroom stalls-Gabe/Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do Blueycapsules Gabriel and Michael with Gabe as the bottom, Haha, Thanks! 😅
> 
> Sorry if the name is werid,couldn't think of anything else lmao

***

Micheal was sitting alone,he started to daydream and they became very not kid friendly. Which gave Michaek a small issue. Michael sighed as he made his way to the bathroom. He opened the door and walked right into Gabe who was fixing up his hat. 

"Oi,unibrow",Michael snapped,as they both fell to the ground . Michael on top of the younger boy. Gabe's whole face went red,"Watch were cha going would cha?"He asked,looking down at the younger male.

"Shut up...pretty boy",Gabe says,rolling his eyes. Michael blushed at the pet name,"pretty boy?"he asked,Gabe swallowed,"I meant B-British boy",he says,trying to save himself.

Michael laughed,"You think I'm pretty?"he half-asked,forcing Gabriel to look him in the eyes. Gabe swallowed but nodded his head,"a little",he answered,his whole face very red. Michael leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Gabe whined and kissed sloppily back. Michael groaned and started to grind on Gabe.

Gabe's eyes shot open and he seemed startled by Michael's actions. Michael moved his lips from Gabe's to Gabe's neck,kissing it softly,he was still moving his hips back and forth,making sure his boner was pressing into Gabe. Michael pulled back,looking down at Gabe. 

Gabe opened his mouth and then closed it,as Michael started kissing him on the neck again,still grinding. "Do you like this~?"Michael asked,nibbling into Gabe's neck who moaned softly covering his mouth. Michael smiled and kissed his way back to Gabe's lips,he licked the bottom one and Gabe opened up. Michael slid his tounge in and quickly gained control,he ran his fingers through Gabe's ginger hair who wrapped his arms around Michael's wasit. 

Gabe started to grind back,whining as he did. They would pause long enough to catch their breathing. Michael pulled away,a string of spit between the two,"I need more than kissing and grinding~",he says,sliding a hand on Gabe's thigh. 

"W-we can do more but,,,I'm not fully sure how to,,,"Gabe confessed,his face somehow blushing more. Michael smiled and kissed him on the lips,"Don't worry just follow lead",Michael mummers. Gabe whined and nodded ,"o-ok ,,,please,, remember this is my first time",he says. Michael nodded and locked the bathroom door,"We can't get too loud",he whispers.

Gabe nodded and wait for Michael to tell him what to do. Michael had him stand up and they both went into one of the stalls. Michael commanded him to lean onto the wall of the stall. "It'll hurt at first",Michael tells him,wrapping his arms around Gabe's sides and carefully undoing the younger teens pants and let them fall to the ground. "I'm fine with that",Gabe says,Michael kissed him on the neck. 

He then snaked a hand into Gabe's briefs who gasped and whined,Michael got hold of his cock and started to jack him off. Gabe started to thrust his hips into Michael's grip,he had to cover his mouth as he moaned. Michael started kissing him on the neck as he did so. "M-Michael~",he whined, Michael kissed him on the neck again. 

Michael let go of him and pulled back. Gabe was leaning on the stall,shaking a little. Michael reached into his shorts,pulling out a small bottle of lube. "Why do you-?"Gabe asked,looking at Michael. "If I need to rub one out,what do you do?"he asked,cocking his eyebrows at Gabe. 

"I just umm cross my legs and just wait for it to go away",he mummered,Michael giggled a bit and kissed him on the cheek. "Well next time you can just come to me,now are you ready?"he asked,undoing his shorts.

Gabe nodded,"Y-Yeah,I'm ready",he bit his lip,a little nervous. Michael nodded and dropped his shorts to the ground and pulling down his boxers and started to lube up his cock. 

He gripped Gabe's ass and positioned himself outside of Gabe. "Ready?"he asked again,making sure Gabe was sure. Gabe nodded,and Michael slid himself into Gabe's ass,Gabe gasped and winced a little. Michael hissed a little,"Your tight",he mummers,slowly moving back making Gabe whine more. 

Michael kept a strong grip on Gabe's sides and started to move back and forth. He started to go faster,stretching Gabe. Gabe started to moan more,having to hold both of his hands over his mouth and lean onto the stall more. The only sound was of Gabe's legs hitting into the stall as he had to lean into it and try his best not to fall. 

Michael was breathing heavily into his ear and kept biting into his neck . Michael took one hand and started to jacking him off as fast as possible as he continued thrusting into him. Gabe closed his eyes,whining and moaning,embarrassed at all the noise he was making. He tried to say muster out a word to Michael but it came out as a jumble of words. 

"What was that?"Michael asked,kissing him on the neck. "Aah~I'm getting~close",he moaned,his cock twitching and leaking. Michael pushed himself as far as he could into Gabe,over and over,forcing his whole body into the wall. Gabe let out a loud moan before cumming,getting it all over the wall and himself. "Fuck~",he says,Michael kissed him and coutined,his cock twitching inside of him as he went as fast and rough as possible. 

Gabe felt light head,as Michael coutined. Michael moaned loudly before cumming in his ass. He pulled back and some of his fun getting onto Gabe's thigh whi shivered. Michael pulled his own shorts and briefs back up Gabe slid to the floor,"I,,Don't think I can stand",Gabe says.

Michael smiled,"oh,were not done~",Michael says,rubbing a finger on Gabe's lips who whined. "Do you get what I mean?"he asked. 

Gabe nodded and looked nervously at Michael's crotch,"You want me to umm suck,,,",he couldn't say it aloud,it was embrassing. Michael nodded,"Yes",he says,rubbing his bottom lip more. 

Gabe reached over and started undoing Michael's shorts. Michael smirked,Gabe then pulled Michael's briefs down. He then started stroked Michael's cock,Michael smiled down at him. Gabe let go and slid Michael's tip into his mouth. Michael groaned and knocked off his little green hat and gripped his ginger hair harshly. 

Gabe swallowed around him and slid half of him into his mouth. He nervously moved his tounge around as he started moving his head back and forth. Michael hummed and tighten his grip on Gabe's hair and started moving his head back and forth. Gabe closed his eyes bobbing his head back and forth,his mouth being stretched by Michael's cock. 

"Fuck,your good~super fucking good~",Micheal whispers,Gabe whined. Michael stopped gripping his hair and started to pet him as Gabe kept on moving back and forth and moving his tounge under and over Michael's cock feeling it twitch. Michael groaned and cummed into his mouth,Gabe gagged a little as he felt it run down his throat and just swallowed. Michael smiled and let go of his head,"good job~",Michael says,as Gabe pulled away and Michael fixed up his pants. 

Gabe was blushing deeply,"I,wow",he mummered. Michael kissed him on the head,"need help standin?"he asked,Gabe nodded and Michael pulled him to his feet kissing him again. Gabe whined and closed his eyes before pulling away,"We should go back to the others…",he says,avoiding eye contanct. Michael nodded and let him lean on him a little as they left.


	11. Anniversary -Charlie/Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie x Henry? just for shits and giggles
> 
> ****
> 
> I can't believe it's not smut!

****

Charlie hummed as she woke up,she could smell Henry cooking down stairs. She got up from their bed, she grabbed one of his flannels and put it over her underwear. After her mom and Sammy left ,her and Henry had become close, maybe a little to close. 

She was still his little girl and him, her father, but she was also his lover. They've been together for about 5 years,today was their 5th anniversary. Charlie was only 16. She made her way downstairs to where he was cooking some eggs and toast and bacon. 

Charlie went and wrapped her arms around his waist,kissing him on the cheek. "Morning my love",Henry says,smiling at her,he kissed her on the forehead,his beard tickling her face. She giggled and hummed. 

"Happy 5th anniversary",he whispers,setting down his spatula and pulling her into a hug. He kissed her on the lips,"Happy anniversary Dad",she mummers,kissing him back on the lips. "Go lay in bed,I'll bring up the food,my princess",Henry says,Charlie nodded and headed upstairs. 

She went and sat in there bed,she was still wearing his flannel. It was his green flannel that smelled just like his cologne and cigarettes. She was wearing just a plain white bra and matching panties. 

Henry came into the room,carrying a small tray with two plates of food and two mugs of coffee on it. He set it down on their night stand,"God your so hot",he says,checking Charlie out who giggled and blushed. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her on the neck. 

He started to kiss all over her collarbone and neck,biting down from time to time. She whined and moaned ,"Dad~",she says, gripping his shoulders and moving her hips in the air. He gripped her ass tightly and she squeaked. He chuckled and pulled away,"You should eat",he says,setting her off his lap. 

Charlie whined,"but I'm not hungry",she says just as her stomach begins to growl. She blushed,"I guess I'm a little hungwy",she looked away from him who just laughed. 

He got a spoonful of eggs,"go aah",Henry says,Charlie did and he started to feed her food. He would give her a bite of her food then take a bite of his own. She hummed happily as he did so. 

"All done",he says,handing her coffee again. She thanked him and drank it. He smiled blissfully at her,his eyes twinkling. She looked at him questionably at him,"what?"she asked. 

Henry shook his head,"nothing nothing just how did I get so luckily with you",he asks,placing a hand on her slim and round face. Stroking her cheek,her whole face started to burn. "I I don't know ...I wouldn't say having me is luckily", Charlie mutters, laughing a little.

"Dear,Your perfect,every inch of you is just wonderful",Henry says, pulling his daughter back onto his lap. 

She shrugged,"Don't you ever get cold feet about our relationship.. like I'm in love with you and want to spend the rest of my life with you but…you are my dad..",she whispers. Charlie loved everything about her father from his broad shoulders to how he can create such life-like robotic animals for his and his freind's pizzeria .

"And you are my daughter and my lover,my girlfriend,hopefully my wife one day",Henry says,petting her head. She snuggled her face into his chest,"I love you,dad",Charlie whispers. 

"I love you too,my sweet daughter",he says,kissing her on the head and rocking her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and clinged onto him.


	12. Friends (Platonic Jerry & CC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you write fluff too? I think CC and Jerry could've been good friends if they got to know each other
> 
> ***
> 
> Vauge Will/Bossman,if you squint I guess lmao

***

CC huffed and whined as his brother shoved him away. He went and sat in a corner by himself,holding his teddy. He was trying not to cry more. CC hated how mean his brother was to him and the fact he had no friends. 

He was alone,well he had his teddie. He wouldn't count him as a friend. CC tucked his head into his knees and started to cry. 

As he sobbed,he could sense a presence in front of him. He looked up expecting to see Michael but it was Jerry. He looked back down. "Why are you crying?"the kid asked,jabbing him with the end of his sucker. 

CC shushed at him,"My brother…",he answered. Jerry looked at him curiously,"do you have friends?"Jerry asked,putting his sucker back into his mouth. CC started crying harder at that question,he shook his head no.

Jerry was a bit taken back by his crying and placed a hand on his head in hopes to comfort the crying child. "I can be your friend,I love making friends,want a sucker?"he asked,his eyes twinkling as he spoke. 

CC looked up,"r-really?"he asked,sniffling and wiping away his tears. Jerry nodded and pulled a sucker out of his pocket and handed it to CC,who took it and thanked him. It was cherry flavored,CC wasn't a fan but still ate it as he stood up and smiled at CC. 

Jerry smiled back,"Let's play!Do you have any toys,I have a lot,here my stuff Bonnie,he's yellow",Jerry half-yelled,holding up a small golden bunny,"Your dad gave it to me,he's a very weird and gross man!"Jerry added. 

CC quickly held up his golden freddy,"I have one l-like it too!But it's Freddy,my dad gave me it,he even made it and made that one!"CC says,catching his breath as he said that all in one go. Jerry giggled and smiled,"Hey,Bonnie and Freddie are fweinds!Now we are fwinds!",Jerry pointed out. CC nodded and smiled. 

Jerry grabbed CC's free hand,"I'll show you my favorite place to play!and we can play all day until my mom comes to pick me up",Jerry says,dragging CC. 

The pair played for a few hours until Jerry had to leave,they agreed to play everyday. They also swapped their toys for the day,CC held the golden Bonnie to his chest,smiling softly to himself. 

He made a friend!They even got to play games,he kissed the Bonnie on its head. He hasn't felt this happy and loved in so long.

****

The next day they meet up in Jerry's secret spot, Jerry had given CC's freddie a small vest that matched his Bonnie. "Look they are twins!"Jerry exclaimed,CC smiled. 

"Its looks nice",CC says,holding and examining the stitch work on the teddie. "I know!My dad stitched it on for me",Jerry says. 

"Your dad is the coolest!"CC says,bouncing up and down. He wanted to scream with joy,Jerry nodded in agreement,"Yay!and he said you and your dad can come over today!"

CC squealed and blushed,"Really?"He was embarrassed but how happy he was but having a friend was great. He couldn't help the fact he was over joyous and just so glade not to be alone. 

Jerry nodded,"Yeah!Yeah",he says. They started another game,having Bonnie compliment Freddie on his new vest and then they go and perform and whatever came to their young and imaginative minds. 

****

CC and Jerry nervously watched as William and Bossman talked for a little while. Sure Bossman had said CC could come over but he had to talk to William first. CC thought it was stupid he had to ask his father first. 

After a bit more of speaking to each other ,Bossman gave both kids a big smile,"You and William can come over and this weekend you can spend the night",he says,joyfully. 

Jerry and CC smiled at each other and shouted happily. Bossman chuckled,"You have to ride in the car with your dad though and will both head to my house after he drops your siblings off",Bossman states before scooping Jerry up. 

****

CC and William parked behind Bossman's car,CC was bouncing with joy. William glanced at him,"Hey kid,be on ye best behavior,avoid any crying,trying to...befriend Bossman",William says,scratching his chin. CC nodded his head,"Yes sir",he says before getting out of the car.

Jerry just got out of the car and the two both raced to the house. They were both laughing as they fell inside the house,their father's chuckling in the doorway at the kids.

"Let me show you my room!"Jerry says,dragging CC to his room. It reminded CC of his own room,a single bed,a dresser ,toy everywhere. Though there are pictures on the walls and even an Irish flag above his bed. Plus he didn't seem to have a closet,instead there is a tall wardrobe though. It clearly once was owned by one of his siblings,as it had cravings of music notes and old band stickers on it half peeled. It stood out from the rest of the room,everything was new while that was old. 

They went and sat on the bed and started playing with their Golden Bonnie and Freddie. Bossman appeared in the doorway smiling,"there two of the yellow toys?"he asked,once he noticed the two stuff animals.

Jerry nodded,"CC liked the vest!"he says,they both hold up their matching stuff animals. Bossman nodded,"So when I said I thought you owned a bunny rabbit,you did and the bear is your friend's?"Bossman asked.

"Y-Yeah",Jerry says,"sorry for lying but it wasn't my idea,it was the purple man!"Jerry quickly says,he was getting fluster, he hadn't meant to lie but,did. "Even the idea of CC and him coming over was his idea,he liked you alot",Jerry says,stretching his arms out as far as possible to show how much William liked him.

Bossman's face went red,"oh he did?"he asked,Jerry nodded and so did CC. CC knew William was happy to hear Jerry and him were friends,he knew William wanted to be best friends with Bossman. CC thought that was really nice and cool of his dad. 

Bossman chuckled,"Well you two have fun,I'm going to make food with William",he says,leaving.

Jerry waved him bye and the two coutined playing their game. They ended up pulling out all of Jerry's toys. Even at one point started to play dress up,Jerry took some make up from Cassidy's room. 

Jerry did CC's eyeshadow,blush and even lipstick. He dragged CC to the bathroom,giggling as CC looked into the mirror.

"I look beautiful",CC says,smiling and giggling. Jerry chuckled,"You do,Let's go show my dad and purple guy",Jerry says,they ran out of the bathroom to the kitchen and stopped once they saw Bossman hugging William. CC made a face,"DAD LOOK",he says.

William and Bossman both turning to them and breaking apart. "Oh...you Look great!" William says. Bossman raised his eyebrows at the two kids. 

"Jerry did you steal your sister's makeup",Bossman asked,Jerry nodded. Bossman chuckled,"make sure you put it back,kid",Bossman says. 

Jerry and CC laughed. "You both can spend the night this weekend",Bossman says,before shooing the kids away. "Go have fun,we'll call you when food is done".


	13. Pretty boy- Fritz/Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can i request bluey capsules michael and fritz smut?  
> also with trans male fritz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this ship so much <3 I have been shipping them since they met!@^0^@

****

Michael squealed happily as Elizabth finally left. He and Fritz were now home alone,Fritz dad had let him stay the night. William had left to go drinking and Elizabeth was off to Susie's house. Gino was happy that Fritz had a friend. 

Fritz smiled back at Micheal,Micheal blushed. Fritz was wearing his tea dress and just his smile made Micheal weak. "So what do you want to do?"Fritz asked,grabbing Michael's hands and pulling him close. 

Michael shrugged and kissed him on the forehead,he watched his little boyfriend's whole face turn red. Michael giggled,"Your so cute",he says,pulling Fritz onto his lap. The couple was sitting on the couch. 

Fritz kissed him back,he was shaking a little. He was always nervous and unsure if he could give Micheal any kind of affection. They both knew people wouldn't approve of their relationship,Fritz being 10 and Micheal being 15. Michael looked into his golden eyes and sighed,"We're alone,cutie pie,no one will bother us",he whispers,kissing Fritz on the lips. 

Fritz whined and wrapped his legs around Michael's waist,he opened his mouth. Michael slipped his tounge in and started to move around, gripping his small waist tightly. Fritz pulled Micheal brown hair earning a small groan from the older male. 

Michael pulled back and laid the kid onto the couch.Michael lifted up his skirt and watched as Fritz squeezed his eyes tight. "D-do you want to do it?"Micheal asked,the most they've done is touch each other and dry hump on the other,they haven't had sex. 

Fritz looked up at him,thinking before nodding. Michael nodded back and pulled a condom out from his back pocket. He had taken it from his father's room. "Yeah,let's do it,just...please be gentle with me Mikey,it'll be my first",Fritz says like that wasn't obvious.

Micheal placed a hand on his chin,running it up to his glasses and leaning in and kissing him on the lips. "Of course,my love,I want you to have the best first time",he whispers,gripping Fritz's thigh. Fritz yiped and hid his face. "Mikkeeyy~",he whined,blushing more.

Michael just giggled at him before having him sitting up and taking off his dress. Fritz looked away and wrapped his arms around his chest despite having barely any breast. Michael removed his sweater and watched as Fritz watched him undress. "I wish I looked like a boy",Fritz mumbled under his breath, not intending for Micheal to hear him. 

Michael looked at him,"What do you mean?You look and are a boy,the handsomest boy in the world",Micheal says,clutching Fritz's face in his hands. He kissed Fritz on his lips,"You're the cutest boy ever",he whispers,kissing Fritz's neck and sucking down on his collar bone and breast. Leaving small love bites all over them. Fritz whined and moaned,grinding his hips. 

Michael made his way down biting,sucking and kissing Fritz's skin. Each time he pulled back he would call Fritz his baby boy,his prince,his king,his husband,his sweet little boyfriend,a pretty boy and so on. 

Michael then pulled down Fritz's panties,exposing his pussy. Fritz whined and covered his face,sure Michael has seen him naked and touched him,just knowing what they were planning made it embarrassing. Michael smiled and kissed his thigh before licking up to him and licking just the outside of him causing the younger boy to whine and thrust his hips. 

"D-Don't tease me,please,Mikey~",Fritz begged,"Just...you know",he says,too embarrassed to say the right words. Micheal nodded and pulled back undoing his shorts exposing his hard on. Before pulling down his boxers. 

Fuck,he didn't have any lube. "Um,Fritz...for this not to hurt as much i need...you to suck me off a bit,just to lube me up",Micheal says,blushing at his words,he hated how forgetful he could be. Fritz nodded and sat up,fixing his glasses before leaning forward and slipping Michaels cock into his mouth with ease. 

Michael moaned and whined as Fritz started to move his head back and forth.Fritz kept at a slow pace and would move his tounge around only a small bit,just enough to make Michael moan. Michael let him at it for a minute before pulling him off and kissing him on the lips,tasting a bit of pre-cum on Fritz's lips. Fritz laid back on the couch,his legs split apart.

Michael fully pulled off his boxers and crawled between Fritz's legs. "I'm going prep you,so it won't hurt as much",Michael says,as he pulls Fritz's leg's more apart before slowly sliding a finger into Fritz's pussy and watching as the little boy's eyes went wide. "That feels weird",he mummer,shifting around as Micheal just moved his finger back and forth in Fritz. 

Fritz's legs started to twitch as Micheal speeds up,sliding in a second finger,"M-mikey~",he moaned,Micheal pulled his fingers out and licked them ,earning a whine from Fritz. 

Micheal positioned himself outside of Fritz,"ready,my baby boy?"he asked. Fritz nodded,"Y-Yes",he says. Micheal pushed himself into Fritz,he watched as Fritz let a few tears rolled down his eyes and shifted a bit. 

"Don't move too much,just relax,let me know once you're relaxed",Micheal says,Fritz nodded and let out a long sigh. He was gripping onto the couch with one hand. Micheal reached out a hand and wiped away his tears and Fritz took that hand with his free one. 

Micheal giggled at this,he loved how small and innocent Fritz was compared to him. And he loved how he got to poison the kid's mind a little,Micheal gave a quick look over his small and pale body and cute and round face before he gave a very small thrust and shifted just a bit.

Fritz sighed and closed his eyes,"Comfy",he says,in a small and calm voice. Michael kissed his hand that was locked with his and started to move in and out slowly,carefully stretching his young lover out. 

Michael was big for his age and god,he filled every inch of Fritz up. Micheal kept at a steady and slow pace watching as Fritz whined and moaned,Micheal made sure not to move too much as Fritz still got used to his cock. He kept looking at Michael and quickly looking away. 

"Hey,pretty boy,keep your eyes on me",Michael commands,he used a slightly stern voice. Fritz looked at him,trying to focus on Michael's face and not Michael's body but his curious eyes kept trailing down and watched as the older male moved in and out of him. 

Michael smirked and started to pick up the pace,he finally let go of Fritz's hand and grabbed his hips and just started thrusting into the small fragile boy. Fritz gripped onto the couch as tight as possible and started to whine and moan a lot,"Mikey~faster,Mikey~it feels so good~",he whined,as Michael pulled him up onto his lap, changing positions.

Fritz cried out as Micheal moved him up and down on his cock,he clawed at the teen's back and hid his face into Michael' s neck. Michael was moaning softly as he moved his hands from Fritz's waist, using that as a way to move the boy up and down,taking him to his cocks tip and then forcing him back down. 

Fritz dug his nails deep into Michael's back,it started to bleed as he held on and kissed Michael's neck at the same time,gently sucking and biting it. Fritz could feel his whole body twitched as he was moved up and down,and Michael hit one spot that made him push his whole body into Michael. 

He cried out,"Mikey do that again,please please~!",he begged and Michael did,he kept Fritz in one place and started to abuse the very sensitive spot,watching ,listening as Fritz moaned and cried at the sensation, something his body wasn't used to yet. 

Fritz's legs kept twitching and he just kept holding his body so close to Michael until he let out a shakey moan and cummed. But,Michael wasn't done with him. Michael laid him back,still repeatedly hitting his G-spot,watching as Fritz started to cry and moan and rock his hips desperately as he was over stimulated and wanting Micheal to cum. Michael gave a few more rough thrusts before pulling out as quick as possible and cumming onto Fritz's leg,chest and the couch. 

Fritz laid back onto the couch out of breath as Micheal laid next to him. "We should go to my room",Micheal suggested. Fritz nodded,and pulled on his dress and grabbed his underwear. Michael simply carried his clothes to his room and had Fritz lay down. 

Michael shut and locked the door and laid next to Fritz pulling the cover onto them. He then pulled Fritz close to him,he was already hard again. He started kissing Fritz over and over.Fritz started to slowly stroke his cock,moving his hands carefully and teasing his tip. Michael whined and moaned at this gentle touch,how careful and gentle Fritz was drove Micheal insane,each soft touch made him close to cumming again.

Fritz leaned over kissed him again,"fuck me again",Fritz whispered as Michael climbeded back onto him. It was similar to the first time expect Micheal didn't prep him or anything. He coutined moving in and out of Fritz as fast as possible. 

Micheal loved Fritz moans. Watching as Fritz moaned and whined and begged under him made him so happy. And he loved watching the little boy finally him again,tired and sweaty and his face beat red. Michael pulled out before he could him again and sar Fritz up. 

Fritz's dress was all messy now,Micheal pulled Fritz onto his lap,"just kiss me,my prince",Michael whispers,kissing Fritz on the lips who kissed back. He was tired and Mikey knew that,so he was just going to have him kiss him until he cummed. 

They kept kissing over and over as Michael started to jack off. He used one hand to hold Fritz's face and the other he used for pleasuring himself. Michael moaned with every kiss and before he knew it Fritz was biting and sucking in his neck,leaving soon to be hickies."Fritz~",Micheal moaned,before he cummed a second time,getting all over Fritz's legs and dress.

Fritz stopped kissing him and smiled,"You made a mess",he says,cheerful. Michael nodded,"I did,now are you sleepy my prince?"Michael asked just as Fritz started to yawn. "Yeah,I want to sleep with you",Fritz whispers ,clinging himself to Michael.

Michael chuckled,it was adorable that Fritz didn't understand dirty phrases like that. "Of course you get to sleep with me",Michael says,laying them both down and pulling the cover back over them,"and tomorrow we can shower together and eat breakfast together",he whispers,stroking Fritz's cheek. Fritz took his glasses and sighed happily,"like playing house",he mummer.

"Yeah like playing house",Michael kissed him,"I love you,my pretty boy",he whispered.

"I love you too",Fritz barely whispered before falling asleep.


	14. Dinner Date-Security girl/William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know security breach isn't out yet,, but I'd like to see William/Security girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm using Blondie as a place holder,just what William calls her)

****

William groaned as Vanny ran off to try and catch the blonde. His body hurt and he was exhausted,He took off his fur head,he was going to call after Vanny but got a flashlight hit right over his head. 

"Caught ya!fuck yeah,I got one of you weird furries",Blondie says,standing over him. William could feel himself blushing,she was cute. Had bright green eyes that he wanted to stare into and a small button nose and long blonde hair. 

He could feel blood running down his back,"shit,I didn't mean to hurt that bad,I meant to hurt you but all you were doing was breaking in",she says,sitting William up who groaned. 

"Where is your girlfriend?"Blondie asked,as she pulled a small first aid kit from her belt. She turned William around,she was pretty strong, strong woman made William weak. 

"Girlfriend?"William asked,"She's not my girlfriend,more of a business partner",he half-lied.

"What kind of business are you two running?"she asked,as she started cleaning and wrapping up his wound. William bit his lip,he didn't want to explain his cult to her or how they were here to kill her. 

William shrugged,"Something I can't tell",he answered,he felt embarrassed. Blondie nodded and got up,picking up his pursuit head. "Look like you two are school mascots",she teased,smirking at him.

Her smile,God it was gorgeous,"your smile",he whispered, making her turn to him fully. "My smile?"she says,taken a bit back.

"It's beautiful,the most beautiful smile ever",he answered, winking. She giggled at him, "I must've hit you hard with this if you're saying that",she says,before walking over to him kissing him and giving him a slip of paper,"call me",she says,before leaving.

William smiled as she disappeared,before putting back on his head and going off to fund Vanny.

****

William still had a small scar on the back of his head from where Blondie hit him. He smiled as he looked in the mirror,he was wearing a nice dark purple suit. "So,whose the luckily gal?"Vanny asked,she was like his daughter to him. After he killed her abusive father,she decided to stuck with him.

Vanny was the only one not under his control in his cult. She was his right hand man,"The mall cop",William answered. Vanny squealed ,"that cute",she says,Vanny looked nothing like him,she had bright green and pink hair and dark brown skin,she wore braces and the most eye hurting outfits. She loved neons and mismatched socks. Vanny was a good kid. 

He petted her,"Yeah she is",William says,"She's so sweet,I've been texting her all week,she should be here soon",William added. 

"Can I answer the door,I would love to meet my future mom?"she asked,bouncing up and down. William nodded and Vanny ranned to the front of their apartment. William listening as all the beads she wore jingled around you. 

William finished fixing his hair as he heard the doorbell ring. He has made a passing mentioned of Vanny. "HELLO,I'm William kid,My name is Vanny",Vanny yells. William chuckled and left the bathroom to see Blondie in the doorway and oh god.

Her face was all dolled up and she had her down and nicely curled at the ends,she was wearing a long dark blue dress with a slit on the right side and a silver necklace around her neck. She kept a small coat in her arms and she had a muscular and thin body. William was speechless,"h-h-hi",he says,his whole face burning. 

"Hello,William,and nice meeting you Vanny",Blondie says,patting Vanny on the head like William does. Vanny smiled,"I like her already",she says. 

"A-Are you ready to go?"he asked,his brain coming back on as he still stared at her. She was fucking beautiful,Blondie nodded,she gave Vanny another pat in the head. William gave Vanny a hug and kiss,"Be good",he says. She nodded,"Will only catch one building in fire",she says winking. Blondie giggled but William knew she wasn't joking. 

He nodded and left with Blondie to a restaurant.

*****

They ordered their food and chatted for a bit,"so Vanny,is she adopted?"Blondie asked. William nodded,"Not legally",he answered.

Blondie looked at him questionably,"not legally?"she asked. William scratched his head,guess he should tell her. "Her father used to be a good friend of mine,problem was he wasn't a good man",William started to get nervous,he didn't want her to hate him,"So one day I saw him try beating her so I put a bullet in him",he says flatly. 

Blondie nodded,"oh,,I'm judging you just surprised,,,So you have any other kids?",she asked. William swallowed and pulled out his wallet, in it was a picture of three kids,a small one with glasses,crying. An older boy with a fox mask clearly scaring the little boy. Then a girl in the middle smiling at the camera. 

William explained his first marriage,how Micheal had killed Junior in cold blood,how Elizabeth disappeared. He started telling about the murders at Freddys,how everyone was sure either him or Henry did it. He also explained how he no longer talked to Michael,how he couldn't no matter how much he wanted to forgive him,he couldn't. 

Blondie listened and at one point had gripped his hand. Rubbing the back of his hand in a soothing way. "I'm so,,,sorry",Blondie mutters,reaching over and petting William's face,"Do you want to leave,maybe get some air?"she asked. 

William nodded and paid for the meal before they left,she was still carrying her coat as they walked down the sidewalk,not saying much. She kept her hand in his,"...You seem like a good man…",Blondie whispers,into the cold her breath appearing in front of them. William leaned onto her,"I'm not really",he says.

"Have you ever harmed someone without reason?"She asked,stopping them as they were pretty far from anyone. The chilly air stung at William's eyes and Blondie seem unbotheted. He shook his head,he doesn't believe he has,he had killed those brats in the Freddys but,he needed remnant.

He leaned himself into her chest and whined,"I'm sorry,I mess this date up",William whispered. Blondie chuckled,making William look up at her,"You didn't,I'm happy you opened up to me so easily",she says,kissing him on the lips. William whined again and kissed back. Pulling her close to him,she gripped his hips tightly and held him as they kissed over and over until the sound for fire trucks made them jump.

"Sounds like Vanny set something in fire",Vanny says,chuckling. William laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She defitelnly was a keeper.


	15. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe

Sorry for no recent updates/chapters been busy with school but I am getting back into wirting so expect lots of requests to be filled in the next few weeks!!!


	16. Papa-Charlie/Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //Maybe a Henry x Charlie oneshot similar to your Sammy x Henry oneshot? Where he basically abuses her as a young teenage  
> //Maybe she is ten, and she tried to "interrupt Henry" while he was working on his workshop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter includes:noncon and underage,dont like dont read

Henry hummed as he finished up a new arm for Bonnie. He let a long sigh,he leaned back in his chair and undid his pants partly. Then he heard the click of the door being opened,he sighed. 

***

Charlie opened her Papa's work room door as quietly as possible,she listened as he sighed. She tiptoed her way behind one of his benches,she watched as he adjusted his pants. He didn't look like he was doing anything!

"Papa,hiii",Charlie says,making her way to him. She loved her Papa,he was so sweet,he may get mean sometimes. Only whenever she did bad things. 

Henry grumbled,"Charlie,I'm busy",Henry says,he shuffled a little and moved his pants a bit. Charlie huffed and kicked something,it hit into a metal can. Ringing out through the whole room. Henry groaned,he didn't say anything but he pointed right in front of himself,clearly unhappy.

Charlie went wide eyed at him as she nervously shuffled toward him.She was going to get spanked,he spanked her a lot. Even over the smallest things he would take her over his knees, pull down her pants and undies ,and spank her. It hurt a lot when he did it but it tickled in an odd sense.

"Did I interrupt you again?"she asked,looking down. He nodded,"You did,I'm not going to spank you this time",Henry says,smiling at her coldly.

She looked up,surprised at his words,"Really?"she asked,smiling. He nodded and picked her up,placing her onto his lap. She felt something poking in her bottom. 

Charlie wiggled her hips a bit,she knew her Papa liked whenever she shakes her bottom on his lap. Henry groaned and started "wiggling" around too. He placed both his hands on her hips and kissed her on the neck.

Henry then pulled her dress off of her,leaving her just in her socks and panties. Her whole face turned red,he smiled and ran a hand through her dark brown hair. He traced his hand around her small body as she sat there.

"Papa..?"she asked as he kissed her again. She whined and had stopped wiggling herself,she wasn't sure how to feel about what was going on. Henry just kissed her over and over while feeling around her legs and chest. 

Henry then set her on his desk,he pulled his pants off and pulled down his boxers,exposing his boner. Charlie closed her eyes,she knew she wasn't supposed to see others naked. He sat back down and spread her legs apart. 

She whined,nervous and confused as he panties her pulled down. "Dad,what are you d-doing to me?"she says,as he simply looked down at her,hungrily. He leaned forward and licked her pussy.

Charlie gasped,she held back a moan,what was he doing? He continued eating her out,listening to her whines and unwanted moans. She wasn't sure how to feel,it felt so nice but she knew what they were doing was inappropriate.

Henry pulled back after a while,smiling up at her,"I'm going have so much fun with you~",he says. She whimpered and tried to close her legs but he held them apart. She was crying a bit as Henry pushed down where she was laying. 

He then forced himself inside her virgin pussy,stretching and causing her to cry out. "Fuck,you're tight",he moans,as he started moving back and forth as fast as possible."I love you baby girl~",Henry says,as he pounded her into his desk. 

She cried and whined, clinging onto him."papa stop",she cried out,digging her nails into his back. He moaned at this,and continued going. He sped up and gripped her hips tightly.

Henry watched as she cried,leaning in and licking her tears,smiling. She was cute when she cried,that's why he liked spanking her. It was easy to make her cry and her crying this way really made him hard.

He didn't say anything to her pleas. He continued moving in and out of her and started sucking on her under development chest. He wished she had breasts to suck on but he will have to wait for her to get older.

She moaned and cried,"papa I..papa",she whined,she cummed but he didn't stop. He continued kissing and touching her and fucking her. He kept going for a while until he gave a loud grunt and cummed into her. 

He pulled out of her,looking at the cum leaking out of her pussy. She was crying and wiped away at her tears,"papa",she says in a small voice. Henry fixed his pants and put her underwear onto her. 

He sat back down and pulled her onto his lap. "Charlie, papa loves you",he says,kissing her on the cheek. She curled up in his lap,wanting some kind of comfort even if it came from the person who just hurt her. 

Henry hummed and started petting her."You're a good girl",Henry says. She sighed and closed her eyes,shaking still. "...love you papa…",she says,Henry smiled and hugged her.


	17. Movie Night-Sammy/Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have enjoyed your henry/sammy oneshot. maybe you can try to make another a little more differnt? my henry is also an ass, but he use sammy innocent as advantage and also make himself the victim so that sammy feels bad and is okay with it. maybe a movie night that turned into taking sammy virginity. sammy being 8-9?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Rape/dubious consent/noncon and underage sex,dont like dont read

****

Sammy sat next to his father as they watched his favorite movie. Henry pulled him onto his lap,Sammy snuggled into him. Henry kissed him on the head before moving his hands to the edge of Sammy's shirt and pulled it off. "Daddy?" Sammy asked,looking up at Henry. Henry just hummed,"Don't worry",he says, trying to resurrare Sammy.

Henry started sucking on his neck,"Don't worry,I'm not going to hurt you",Henry whispers. Sammy squirmed around and slid away,falling over. "No!"he snapped,shaking a lot. 

"Sammy,Sammy,baby boy it's fine,don't you love your daddy?"he asked,petting Sammy on the head. "I do...I love you…",Sammy mutters. Henry sighed with relief,"I'm trying to love you,let me love you",he says.

Sammy swallowed nervously,he didn't want to make his daddy upset. He didn't want his daddy to think he hates him. "I love you,I love you",he says,resuraring his dad. 

Henry kissed him on the lips,"thanks,for a second there I thought you hated me and were disgusted by me",Henry lied,letting a false tear run down his face. Sammy looked away,clearly ashamed and guilty for hurting his father's feelings. 

Sammy gave him a hug and a kiss. Henry kissed him back and moved to his neck,kissing him over and over. Sammy sighed and closed his eyes,he didn't want to focus on what was happening,it felt wrong. 

Henry removed Sammy's shirt and kissed him on the tummie,causing Sammy to giggle and relax. "See daddy wasn't going to hurt~",Henry lied as he took off his own shirt. Sammy giggled and hugged his daddy again,wanting to make him happy.

Henry undid his own pants and then pulled down Sammy's pants. Sammy just went along,nervous and unsure. Sammy was now naked and Henry in his boxers. Herny kissed Sammy roughly and deeply,using his tounge to explore his eight year old mouth. 

He pulled back a small string of spit between them. Sammy blushing deeply and breathing hard. Henry smiled and sat back,"lay your head on daddy's thigh",Henry commands and Sammy did. Herny pulled down his boxers,exposing his cock to Sammy who looked away. 

Henry started to stroke himself getting himself fully up. Sammy half-watched him unsure what to do. "Baby,Daddy going to tell you to do something werid,is that ok?"he asked,he didn't care if Sammy said no,he'll make the little boy suck him off one way or another.

Sammy shrugged,"that ok",He answers,Henru smiled,glade he didnt have to fight with the kid too much."Suck daddy's cock,like a popsicle",he says. 

Sammy's eyes went wide but he nervously nodded his head and lifted it up and put his mouth over Henry's head. Henry sighed happily and started petting his hair. Sammy didn't move for a bit but started to suck on just his cocks head and licked the tip. 

Henry moaned and twitched inside of Sammy's mouth. He pushed Sammy's head down a bit,watching as Sammy's body language became tense and unsure. "Don't worry daddy won't let you choke~",Henry half-lied,it'll be cute to watch Sammy gag on his cock but didn't want to scare him yet. He was slowly building up to the "scary" part. 

Sammy sighed and relaxed again and started moving his head up and down,getting half way down Henry's cock and pulling back. Henry moaned more,and thrusted his hips a bit. Sammy pulled back,Henry's cock falling out of his mouth. "What's wrong?"Henry asked.

"C-choke",Sammy answered,tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Henry sighed and patted his head,"try again,I didnt mean to do that",Henry lied. Sammy nodded and report Henry's cock into his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down again,moving his tounge nervously around too. 

Henry kept a hand on Sammy's head,a part of him wanted to force him to deep throat but he will save that for another day. He let Sammy suck him off for a good minute before yanking him by the hair off his cock. Sammy whined,"t-that hurts!"he exclaimed,a few tears running down his face.

Henry paused,Sammy looked so upset. Henry gave him an apologetic look,"I'm sorry baby boy,please dont be mad",Henry pleaded,trying his best to make Sammy feel bad. And it worked,he was a child after all. 

Sammy sighed,"its ok…I forgive you dad,I love you",he says the words he knew his daddy wanted to hear. Henry smiled again and kissed him on the lips. "This part only hurt for a second",Henry lied,flipping Sammy over where his face was into the couch. He pinned his arms to his sides. 

Sammy went dead silent and couldn't move from fear. He felt his father breathing agaisnt neck,"I'm sorry baby boy,I cant help it,daddy love you,just know daddy loves you~",Henry lied. 

Henry didn't even bother to prep or lube the poor kid up just used whatever spit Sammy got on his cock. He pushed himself into Sammy's virgin hole,hissing at how tight the kid was. He heard Sammy whimpered and whined,holding uselessly to the couch. "Love you baby~",Henry whispers into his ear,biting his neck.

Sammy didn't respond as Henry started moving his hips,he was right on top of Sammy and there was no way for Sammy to fight back or to escape. Henry started moving himself in and out of Sammy's ass as fast as possible,stretching the kid out as far as possible and god,Sammy was sure he was bleeding. 

Henry continued fucking him into the couch while moving one hand to stroke Sammy's cock at the same time while also biting and kissing Sammy's neck. Sammy left out soft whimpers,he was crying a little but just accepted his faith. He couldn't do much and it didn't help he was starting to like the sensation and being over stimulated. 

"You have such a lovely ass",Henry says,using hus free hand to spank Sammy's house who moaned. Henry chuckled,"like being spanked dont you?"he teased, spanking a few more times,each time Sammy moaning. 

Henry stopped storming his cock and used both his hands to hold Sammy's hips. He started going as rough as possible and ended up hitting the right spot when Sammy whole head snapped and moaned loudly. He repeatedly rammed into the spot watching as Sammy's small cock twitch in repose and leaked precum and as Sammy screamed.

"Ah!Dad~",Sammy cried,tears and droll running down his chin as he cummed. Henry leaned over and sloppily kissed him,their tounges awkwardly bumping into each other.

Herny continued ramming into the same spot as Sammy just laid there,he was still moaning and crying but that all he could do. He couldn't even hold his little body up anymore. Henry couldn't stop moaning and complimenting Sammy's tight ass until he cummed,making sure he filled him up. He pumped every last bit of cum possible into Sammy's ass before pulling out and spreading the kid's ass cheeks,letting some of it come out. .

Sammy shudder as Henry flipped him around. He finally looked down at himself,he had cum all over him his legs and ass now. He tried to sit but wince and fell back down. "It hurt",he breathed out as Henry smile turned into a frown. 

"I'm sorry baby",Henry says,Sammy hated seeing his daddy sad and he hated being the reason he was sad. So he just smiled at Henry,"its ok,,,,I had fun",he lied,he didn't, he felt wrong but didn't want to question it or put any thought into it. He pushed away the wrong feeling and just smiled.

Henry smiled again,"Let's get into you into a nice warm bubble bath,clean you all up",Henry says,sliding his pants and boxers back on.


	18. Office fun-Will/Cassidy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will/cass noncon. for the lols

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noncon and underage,dont like dont leave

***  
William grumbled angrily as he finally got to be alone in his office. Or at least he was hoping to be alone,instead he caught a ginger Irish brat with two braids sneaking around in there. "Oi,what ye doing in here?"he snapped,causing Cassidy to freeze up. 

"Nothing that has to do with you,Brit",she retrotted,that was a lie she was actually trying to find a good place to leave some speakers to mess with him . William growled,she was a sexy little brat. He shut the door and locked it and before she even knew,he had pinned her down.

She gasped and bit his arm but all he did was moan. He forced her legs apart,lifting up her skirt. Cassidy struggled against him but moving with the position they were in was a bad idea,as all she did was pretty much grind on him. He grinded back,his hard on pressing into her underwear. 

She whimpered,and tried to at least pull away but that only made her fall over with him on top of her. He started humping her,He even undid his pants and pulled down his boxers,rubbing his cock against her. Cassidy could feel tears running down her face as she felt him twitch and she was getting wet.

She didn't want her body to respond to his actions this way but she couldn't help it and he seemed to get more excited when she accidentally let a moan slip. Cassidy covered her mouth shaking as she was flipped over,at least she couldn't see his face. She felt him pulled down her underwear before leaning over and grabbing something from his desk.

He slid a finger into her pussy,"so small and...You're a virgin aren't you~?"he asked. She wanted to hit him or something but instead she started crying more,of course she was virgin,she was barely 11 years old. 

He smiled and kissed her on the head,sniffing her hair and yanked on her braids. She whined,"s-stop it",she finally managed to get out. William chuckled and kissed her on the cheek and neck. She didn't understand,why,why her,sure she wasn't a good kid but come on,she didn't deserve this...did she? 

He spread her legs apart and lubbed himself up. Finally pulling his finger out of her,"If you scream it'll be so much worse for you~",William says,pressing a knife into her neck,drawing a bit of blood. She whimpered,and just went silent,she couldn't even cry anymore.

William kissed her once more before positioning himself outside of her. "So hot~",he whispered into her ear licking and then pushing his big cock into her small pussy. She gasped and cried out ,"stop stop sto",she mumbled as low as possible just enough for William to hear. 

Cassidy closed her eyes and bit her lips,causing them to bleed. She drugged her nails into his desk as William started moving in and out of her. She whimpered as William stretched her out,it stung and just didn't feel right but there was also pleasure ,an odd sense of pleasure in what he was doing to her.

William slipped a hand up her sweater and started messing with her chest and biting her neck as he continued fucking her. She just stayed silent,keeping herself from moaning as he grunted and moaned into her ear. 

He finally stopped touching her and yanked her braids. She moaned and started crying again. William kissed her again,He gave a few thrusts cumming in her and pulling out. "...why…",she whimpered as he dropped her body on the desk. 

He pulled back up his boxers and pants. He then put back on her panties Cassidy shivered as he turned her around and kissed her on the lips. William smiled,"Thanks for staying quiet,you can leave now",he says,kissing her again.

Cassidy sniffled and fixed herself up the best she could and left the room as quick as possible. She went to the bathroom and sobbed, shaking and whining.


	19. Good Morning- CC/William(/Mike vaguely)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Id love a continuation of the CC/Micheal/William where Micheal is off working and William gets pent up, so he goes into CCs room and fucks him while hes asleep, causing him to wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: Underage and questionable consent,dont like dont read

***

William hugged Michael from behind as he got up,"Don't gooo~",William whispers,kissing him on the neck. Michael sighed and turned to his dad,"I have to go to work",he says,kissing him on the lips. William whined but let him go. 

He laid back down in the bed sighing heavily. He just wanted some morning fun and hated Michael having to work. William started jacking it off but it just wasn't doing it,he needed a little more action. He also didn't want to wait for Michael to get home. 

So,he slipped on a pair of pj pants and headed to Kenny's room. He opened the door silently and smiled at the sleeping kid. He was small and cute,and a deep sleeper. 

William walked over to the kid's bed and kissed him on the lips. He had such soft lips,this wouldn't be the first time he kissed him but it always amazed William had nice Kenny's lips are to kiss. 

Kissing him only made William harder,he gently pulled the covers off the boy and smiled once he saw him only wearing a t-shirt and boxers."Kenny",he whispers,checking to see if he woke up the kid,but he was dead asleep.

William laid down next to him,making sure Kenny's back side was to him. He started rocking his hips a little against Kenny,pressing his hard on into the kid's back. He moaned softly,before pulling down the back side of Kenny's boxers.

He smiled and gave Kenny's ass an admirable grin. He kissed Kenny on the neck and waited a few seconds,just to see if he would wake up. When he didn't that only made William happier. William pulled down his own pants and boxers. 

He spat a bit on his hands,not really caring how gross that was and rubbed it on his dick. William the slid himself into Kenny,the kid was slick after all he had been fucking him the other day. 

William started moving at a very slow pace,This was definitely what he needed. He pulled Kenny close to him,careful not to wake him. He let out a few soft moans as he started picking up speed. Kenny was making little noises in his sleep. 

He kissed Kenny in the neck and barely nibbled on it,breathing heavily and moaning. He started going faster,enough to wake poor Kenny up. Kenny eyes snapped opened and he looked around,moaning softly,"ah~harder~",he whined,moving his hips with William's. 

William chuckled and kissed him on the neck before biting down,leaving hickies and teeth marks. Kenny started moaning loudly and grabbed onto his pillow,he turned his head and smiled once he saw his father."daddy~",he whined,as William gripped his hips and just started ramming into the young boy.

"Good morning,my prince~",William greeted,still fucking him. He could feel himself twitching and getting close to cumming in the little boy. Kenny whined ,"M-morning, ah~ daddy~",he moaned,his legs were twitching and he was holding onto his pillow for life. He mumbled out random words and moaned as William continued.

"Don't you mean good morning, daddy?"William asked,as he slid a hand down the front of Kenny's boxers and started stroking his small cock.

Kenny whined,"Y-Yes, good morning,daddy~",he managed to get out,he was overstimulated and he gave a few more whines before cumming. William coutined storming his cock and fucking him,it left the little boy just laying there moaning and whining. "D-daddy, cum,cum in m-me~",he begged,"please,fill me up with your cum~",he couldn't take this much longer.

William kissed his neck once more,stroking and fucking him as fast as possible,Kenny could feel him twitching inside of him. William pushed himself as far as possible in Kenny and gave a small soft moan and cummed inside of him. Kenny was breathing heavily as his daddy pulled out of his leaking ass.

William pulled back on his sweats,"Do you want eggs or pancakes for breakfast?"William asked,kissing Kenny on the forehead. 

"P-pancakes",Kenny says,still out of breath. William kissed him once more,"Lay here I'll bring it to you",William says,he was in a much better mood.


	20. Don't tell Mommy- CC/Mike/William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do a smut where William and Michael are in the shower together and Kenny walks in on them and is forced to watch so that he doesn't tell their mom but then he starts to enjoy it and stuff? Pretty please :)

******

Michael smiled as he and William entered the bathroom. Kenny should've been down for a nap. Michael didn't bother locking the door as William started the shower up. Michael started to undress and so did William. William got into the shower and Michael followed,not bothering to pull the curtain over them. 

Michael kissed William on the lips softly,William hummed and wrapped his arms around Michael and pulling him close. William moved behind him,pushing him into the wall,he started pushing himself into Micheal,kissing him softly on the neck. 

***

Kenny woke up from his nap and made his way to the bathroom. He could hear the water running but the door was unlocked. 

He went in and froze,William was fucking Micheal. William hand was over Michael's mouth and moving in and out of him,along with kissing his brother softly on the neck. 

"Dad..mikey..",he said,causing Michael and William to stop. The door shut behind Kenny,Micheal went to say something but William kissed him. "Stay there",William commands,"We'll talk once I'm done with Mikey",William adds,kissing Michael on the neck who moaned.

Kenny could feel his whole face burning,he tried looking away but he couldn't help but watch. 

The way William was so rough yet gentle with Michael was captivating. He kept biting and kissing Michael's skin,leaving hickies all over it. He kept a clearly tight gripped to Michael's hips,digging his nails into them moving in and our of Michael in a rhythmic manner. 

Kenny could feel himself getting hard just watching them and listening to them. Micheal had a whiney moan while William groaned more than he actually moaned. Kenny could image himself between them,moving his own hips against Michael's, Michael taking every inch of Kenny as William is behind him,fucking him. 

He partly undid his pants and started to stroke his cock as he watched the two. William was still thrusting into Michael but now jacking him off at the same time, leaving Michael a moaning helpless mess. 

"Father,harder,father~", Michael moaned causing both Kenny and William to blush. William kissed Michael roughly and he pulled Michael's arms behind him and just started pounding into him. The water running all over the two,Kenny started stroking himself faster,whining a little.

Michael moaned and cummed,William cummed right after him. Smiling and pulling out of his son. Kenny didn't even notice them finish as he continued stroking his small cock. "Kenny",Micheal says,causing the boy to stop touching himself and look away. Michael chuckled a little,"Don't tell mom but why don't you join us~",Micheal says. 

Kenny's whole face went red,"I-in the shower?"he asked. Michael and William both nodded their heads. Kenny quickly accepted their invite. Micheal was the one behind him in the shower and William was on his knees. Micheal held Kenny up,fucking him from behind while William sucked him off. Kenny just moaned and whined as Micheal moved in and out of him and William's head bobbed back and forth on his small cock.

"Don't tell mommy~",Michael whispers,as he cummed in Kenny's ass,who simply nodded his head,"I won't",he whispered.


	21. Helping hand pt.2- Mike/Will/CC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do a continuation of the first story with William and Kenny fucking Michael until he can’t walk thanks xx

***

Michael laid between his brother and father,it was early in the morning and he was hard. He pulled William close to him,pressing his hard on into his thigh."Daddy~",Michael whispers,"Daddy I'm hard~",he whined,humping a bit against William. William woke up turning to him.

"That nice baby boy",William says,kissing him on the lips. Michael whined and moaned,he wanted to be fucked. "Fuck me daddy~",he whined,shaking his hips and causing Kenny to wake up.

William sat up and pulled Michael onto his lap. He kissed Michael on the neck as Kenny fully woke up. William removed any remaining clothes Micheal had on. 

Kenny got behind Micheal and kissed him on the neck,biting down and sucking on it. Michael moaned and started grinding against William. "F-fuck me~",Michael whined. Kenny pulled down his boxers and pushed himself into Michael's ass and started moving back and forth. 

William started stroking his cock,rubbing his fingers over his tip. Michael whined and started kissing and sucking William's neck as Kenny started to go faster,kissing Michael softly on the neck. 

Kenny wasn't big but he was rough,he moved fastly and moved around way too much. He dug his nails into Michael's hips. He started biting down onto Michael's neck and so did William, keeping on opposite sides.

Michael couldn't even utter a word just moan and whine as his brother fucked him in the ass and daddy jacked him off. He couldn't even think or anything as he was overstimulated and could focus on how good he felt. 

He could his cock twitching in his daddy's hands as he let out a few moans cumming. Kenny kissed him on the neck again,twitching inside of his ass,which only made Michael squirmed with excitement. He wanted Kenny to cum in him. "Come Kenny~",he whined,wiggling his hips,Kenny kissed him on the neck and let out a small moan and cummed in him. 

Michael leaned onto William,his ass leaking. William kissed him on the forehead and turned him around. He already managed to get his boxers and pants off. William shoved himself into Michael without warning. 

"Ah~Daddy~",Michael says,as William started to move him violently up and down. It stung a lot,William cock was big and thick and always stretched him and his brother. Kenny started to suck Michael's cock,bobbing his head back and forth. 

Mikey whined,"fuck~",he started moving his hips back and forth as so did William. Moving Michael's whole body and Kenny's head. William gripped his arms tightly and kissed him on the back of the neck. He started sucking and biting his neck,biting as hard as possible on the ones already there.

Michael was becoming overstimulated again,his vision turning partly white. He could feel himself twitching in Kenny's mouth,Kenny moaned in response. William kept moving him up and down being rougher than usual. 

"Fuck,fuck fuck,cum in me~",Michael begged,he wanted both if their cum in his ass. He started to shake his ass again,William chuckled and Kenny coutined sucking his cock.

"Daddy~come on~",Michael whined as he cummed in Kenny's mouth,Kenny swallowed all of his cum. Kenny sat and kissed Michael. Michael moaned and kissed back,whining. He started wiggling his hips again. 

William gripped Mikey's thighs and started moving him up and down,as fast as possible. Changing up the angle and cummed finally in him. William pulled out and sat Michael down.

Kenny gave Mikey a kiss on the lips. William did the same,Michael started to sit up before hissing. "Ouch,fuck",Michael says,wincing and laying back down. 

"Can't get up?~",William teased,Kenny giggled. Michael whined,"jerks", Mikey says,trying not to smile ,he was happy to have their cum in them but his back hurt. 

"Can you two make me breakfast",Micheal asks,smiling at them. Kenny nodded and William got off the bed and picked Kenny up. "We'll bring you food,just lay there",William says,kissing him on the head 

"Thank you",Michael says,as the two left. He smiled and wrapped a blanket around himself.


	22. Arcade fun- Calrton/Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh maybe something with Carlton and Jason 🥺like they sneak off somewhere in Freddys and mess around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning:age gap/underage,dont like dont read

***

Carlton singled to Jason to follow him as everyone else ran off. They went to the arcade,the far back of it. Jason smiled as he sat up onto one of the old arcade machines. Carlton kissed him softly on the lips,"I love you~",he whispers.

Carlton moved down to his neck and started to bite his neck softly causing a small whimper from Jason. Jason gripped onto his shirt,kissing him back on the neck. 

Jason leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Carlton deepened the kiss,Jason ran his hands through Carlton's blonde hair. "Ah~touch me~",Jason whispered as Carlton pulled back. Carlton took off Jason's shirt,He smiled and started sucking on Jason's chest and collar bone. Jason moaned, gripping Carlton's hair tightly. 

Carlton pulled back,"You're so cute~",He kissed him again. Jason giggled and blushed,"You're so cute!"Jason says,kissing him again. 

Carlton chuckled and kissed him again. Jason undid Carlton's pants and pulled off his shirt. Carlton kissed him on the neck again,Jason smiled. Carlton pulled down his own pants and then Jason's, dropping their pants onto the floor. 

Jason split his legs,smiling at Carlton who pulled down his boxers. He smiled at Jason's body and kissed him on the neck. "I love your pretty little body",he whispers,trailing a hand from his neck to his thigh,grazing over Jason's dark brown freckled skin. 

Jason giggled and his face turned dark. He started to stroke Carlton's cock,"you're so big~",he says,smiling. Carlton moaned and grabbed his arm,"turn around",he says. 

Jason did,as Carlton pulled Jason close to him. He pushed himself into Jason,who gasped and whined. He started moving his hips back and forth,Jason held onto the side of the machines,he pressed up into the machine screen a bit. 

Carlton kept at a slow and steady pace,kissing Jason's freckles all over his neck and shoulder,biting where his shirt will cover any bruises. Carlton stretched Jason's small ass a lot,everytime they fucked Jason could barely stand.

But,Calrton was as careful as can be as he moved in and out,listening to the sweet and savory moans of his young lover. He watched as Jason's legs begin to twitch and started to just moan. Jason whined and cummed,getting it all over the machine."So cute~",Carlton says,as Jason glance back at him,breathing heavily. He let himself fall forward and be used by Carlton who coutined fucking him. 

He smiled softly as he felt Calrton twitching in him and listen to his soft moans. Then he felt Carlton filling him up with cum,and pulling out and letting him leak onto the machine and the floor. 

Jason gave him a smile,"help me get dressed",Jason says. Carlton did and helped him out of the arcade acting as if nothing happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can just image Dave watching them from the security cameras XD


	23. Sleep over-Charlie/Elizabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe... a Charlotte Emily x Elizabeth Afton? Both 11 or 12. Elizabeth being the one who initiates it if possible...?

***

Elizabeth smiled as Charlie got up into the bed with her. They were having a sleep over for Elizabeth's 12th birthday.She smiled,"Let's play a game~!",Elizabeth says. She lays Charlie down and crawls on top of her,kissing her. 

Charlie kissed back,"what k-kind of g-game",Charlie asked,her face bright red. "A fun one",Elizabeth whispered ,sliding a hand up Charlie's shirt. She barely had any breast,enough for Elizabeth to cupped in her hands though. 

Elizabeth pulled back and removed Charlie's shirt before leaning down and suck on one of her breasts. "L-lizze~",Charlie moans,as Elizabeth starts to bite around her chest and stomach. Leaving hickies all over her pale skin. 

Charlie could only moan as Elizabeth moved lower to her thighs,pulling off Charlie's pj shorts. Leaving the younger girl in her panties. She smiled at Charlie who covered her face. 

"Look at me,cuties~",she says,pulling down the girl's patines. She smiled when she noticed Charlie was already wet. Elizabeth leaned down and licked her pussy. She continued licking at her pussy as Charlie covered her mouth,whining quietly. 

Elizabeth pulled away and laid next to her kissing her on the neck. She snaked a hand down to Charlie's pussy and started playing with it before she started fingering her. 

Charlie whined,her legs twitching,she grabbed Elizabeth's face and kissed her deeply. She was trying not to moan loudly as her best friend fingered her. Her legs wouldn't stop twitching and she had to keep kissing Lizzie or else she would start screaming.

Elizabeth was great with her fingers and she slipped in another and started playing with one of Charlie's underdeveloped breasts. Charlie was getting close and becoming overstimulated by everything she was doing. 

"Liz,Lizzie,I l-like you~",she moaned as she finally cummed on Elizabeth's fingers and bed. Elizabeth pulled her fingers out of her and licked them clean. "I love you too,Charlotte",she says,kissing her softly on the lips.


	24. *insert name*- Charlie/William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry this is my first time requesting a story so I’m probably doing it wrong but could you do a William x Charlotte like if he didn’t kill her and she got to grow up. Like maybe Sammy goes to spend the day at a friends house and Henry and his wife leave for the Afternoon, or at least they’re supposed to but after a little while Henry realizes he forgot something and goes back home and hear’s all the commotion it goes up to make sure Charlotte is ok. And is reasonably upset finding his 16 year old daughter riding his 40 something year old best friend, Thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what to name this
> 
> Content Wanring: Age Gap/underage sex,don't like don't read

***

Charlie waved at Henry and her mom as they finally left. She raced to her room and called William,she was happy he lived only 5 minutes away. She stripped herself down to just a t-shirt and underwear. 

She left the door unlocked and listened as it opened and shut. "Baby girl~",William called,walking up the stairs. 

"Uncle~",Charlie says,as he opens up her door smiling at how she was dressed. He wasn't really her Uncle, that's just what she called him and has been since she was a kid. She wiggled her hips,"what are you doing here?~",she asked,as he closed her door.

She could tell he was already hard and it defeinlty wasn't helping him by shaking her ass. "What are you doing looking so goddamn sexy~",he says,he walked to the bed and spanked her ass causing her to whine and giggle. 

She sat up and kissed him passionately, moaning slightly. He kissed back,his aftershave scratching at her face. Charlie pulled away and smiled. She undid his belt,letting it fall to the ground and leaned down kissing his thigh. 

Then she unzipped his pants and pulling them down, bringing him onto the bed with her. He kissed her again,before removing his shirt and pulling her onto his lap. 

Charlie made sure she was on his boner and started grinding. William moaned,"you love my cock,don't you baby~?"he says,grinding back.

"Y-yes~",she answers,blushing a little. She removed her shirt,and William reached up playing with her chest. She shined and grinded a bit more,"let me ride you~",she whines,causing him to smile and pull away. 

He sat up a bit and kissed her in the neck,she whined and pulled off her panties. William kissed her once more before pulling down his own boxers. Charlie smiled,and positioned her pussy over his cock and slid down. 

She whined,"fuck~I love your cock so much~",she says,as she starts to move herself up and down. William placed his hands onto her hips and started moving with her. Charlie moaned and drool a little and was playing with her own breast. 

"Ah~Go faster~",she yelled,and William did,he started going as fast as possible shaking the whole bed with his movements. Charlie became a screaming and moaning mess on top of him. 

****

Henry entered the house,hearing what sound like slamming from Charlie's room. "Charlie?"he called out,as he started looking for his tool box.

She didn't respond so he headed upstairs where it was getting louder and more frequent. He opened up her door and froze at the sight of his little girl going up and down on William,his best friend,cock.

****  
Charlie was getting close,"fu-fuck Will-Wil-",she froze just as her dad walked in. "DAD?"she yelled,quickly getting off of William and covering herself up with a close by button up.

William sat up,"oh.. .Henry,buddy… hi",he says,covering himself with one of Charlie's pillows. 

Henry looked pissed,"The fuck are you doing to my kid,William",Henry yelled,walked over to the bed. 

William swallowed nervously. He knew he couldn't justify his actions or get away from this."well,,I was just,, ,visiting",he answers. 

"Dad,calm down,it was my idea",Charlie says,placing a hand on Henry's shoulder,trying to relax him. She also was trying to add some of the blame onto herself and not William.

Henry sighed,"I'm going to count to three and he better be out of my house",Henry says,"and if he's not,I will do something I won't regret ".

William scrambled on his pants boxers and pants. He knew full well ,Henry can and will kick his ass. "Bye Charlie",he says,"See you at work,Henry",he adds quickly before booking it out. The sound of his footsteps disappearing out of their house.

Henry sighed,"Don't invite him over,ever again",Henry snapped at her. Charlie nodded,"ok,I won't",she lied,knowing the second she is left home one she's going to call him or go over to his house.


	25. Bath time- Mike/Gabe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh uh HOw about fluff with blueycapsules Gabriel/Michael andthey dating? and mikol stay in boseman's house for night and Gabe help him take a bath,,,, just boys in lav kissing nd cudding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JDJSAND THIS IS SO CUTE my heart was 💞💕🌸😳the whole time writing it!

***  
Gabe smiled as Michael hugged and kissed him in the cheek. "Let me show ye my room!"Gabriel says,dragging the older boy to his room. 

Michael set his stuff next to the bed,Gabe's room was nicer than his. "You have a bed frame?"he asked,causing Gabe to give him a concern look. Gabe has seen some of the inside of Michael's house and his room. He also knew how his home life was like. He place a hand on Michael's shoulder. 

He kissed him on the cheek,"My dad said ye can come over whenever,spend the night whenever",he says,giving him another kiss. Michael smiled and kissed him back,"your family is too sweet",he mumbles. 

"No,we just love you",Gabe says,kissing Micheal again and bringing him to the bed. Michael kissed him back,"I love you",he says. Gabe giggled and sighed happily,"let's go get something to eat",he suggests.

***

They ate dinner and changed out for a while. "Do you want to take a bath before bed?"Bossman asked, looking at Micheal who nodded,"yes,thanks",Michael says. Gabe got up with Michael,"let's go",Gabe says. 

"No funny business ,Gaby",Bossman says,ruffling his son's hair who went bright red. He pushed his dad away and scolded him before bringing Micheal to the bath.

He turned the water to warm and added minty bubbles. Michael seemed nervous,"You and your family are really nice..I don't get it",he says. Gabriel smiled softly,"it's because I and my family adore you,you're a good person mikey",Gabriel says.

Michael didn't know how to respond to that. He didn't see himself as a good person,mostly after what happened with CC. Gabriel watched as the bath slowly filled,"You can get undress,I won't watch",Gabe mumbles. 

Michael stripped to his boxers,"can I get in?"he asked. He always asked,he even asked if he could eat and well that made Bossman really concerned. The first time Mikey came over and asked something as simple as that and if he could sit Bossman had pulled Gabriel over and said to invite him and his sister over as much as possible.

"You can,it's your bath",he says,"can I join you?"Gabe asked,already undoing his clothes. Mikey nodded his head and made room for him. 

Gabriel sat on his lap and leaned onto him. "I love you Mikey,you're a wonderful and sweet person",Gabriel whispers,kissing Michael's neck. Michael hugged him and kissed him on top of his head,"I love you too",he whispered. 

Gabriel smiled and ran his hands through his hair,"let's get you clean,you just relax",Gabriel says. Sitting up he grabbed a cup from the sink and got water from the bath having Michael leaned back as he dumped it on his head.

He kissed Michael's neck and started running shampoo through Michael's hair. Kissing him softly on the lips,"I'm going need to get get behind you",Gabriel says,Mikey moved and let him slide behind him.

He continued running his soapy hands through Michael's hair,letting Michael relax into him. "This soap smells good",Mikey muttered,his eyes closed as he was just relaxed. 

"It's from Europe,called minty spice",Gabriel says,as he started to pour water onto his head ,rinsing out the shampoo. He got the conditioner,sweet mint,it went with the shampoo.

He raked through Michael's hair again who sighed happily,he was so relaxed. Most of the time he looked stressed and tired but he looked relaxed and happy. He kissed Michael on the head,getting soap on his face. 

"I love you,Gaby",Michael whispers,Gabriel blushed. He hated that nickname but, like when ever Michael used it. "I love you too,Mikey",he says,kissing him again.

"You're the kindest person I've ever met",Michael says,smiling gently. Gabriel could feel himself blushing more,his smile was wonderful. 

"You need to stop buttering me up,Mikey",he says,kissing Mikey on the neck and nibbling a little on it. Michael whined,"its true",he says. 

Gabriel chuckled and started pouring water on Michael's head,"there your hair is clean,now let's get the rest of you",he says,grabbing a body sponge from the side of the tub. 

He put some body soap on it and some on his hands. He ran his hands across Michael's back and arms,watching Michael's whole face turned red. Gabriel smiled,"You're blushing",he teased,Michael splashed some water on his face. 

Gabriel laughed and splashed some back. "Hey!"Michael says,turning around,making them nose to nose,"hey..",he says,smiling and kissing Gabriel on the lips who kissed back. 

Michael pulled back and grabbed the cup and dumped it on Gabe's head. Who whined and laughed,"you're an asshole,oh my god",he says,pulling Micheal close and kissing him and then bringing them both underwater for a second. 

They were laughing,tears running down from Michael's face,it's been a while since he had a good laugh. "You make me so happy,holy fuck, Gabriel, I love you",he says,kissing him over and over as the younger boy was still laughing a bit. 

"I love you too,,,we need to get rinse off",Gabriel says,petting Michael's hair and kissing him. Mikey agreed and they got all the soap off each other before wrapping themselves in towels and heading into Gabe's room. 

Gabriel let Michael borrow a shit to sleep in as he didn't own any pjs. Michael sat on the bed as Gabriel got dressed in his pjs. 

His hair was still dripping as Gabe sat down next to him,"You're so cute",he says,kissing Michael on the cheek and pulling him down on the bed. 

Michael giggled and kissed him on the neck,"So are you",he says. Gabriel pulled the blanket over them,"want to sleep with the light on?"he asked,Michael nodded,"I like being able to see your face",he says,placing a hand on his face and tracing it.

Gabriel shivered and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around Michael's waist and pulled him back. Running a hand through Michael's hair,"that going to be a mess tomorrow",he says. Michael just shrugged and curled up into his arms. 

Gabriel hummed and kissed Michael on the lips. Michael kissed back before seeming to fall asleep. Gabe sighed and kissed him on the forehead ,"sleep well my angel",he whispered,still holding him in his arms.


	26. Owie-William/Fritz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I request regular fnaf William x Fritz but William hurts Fritz by biting his dick or using mousetraps? Fritz is also 5 in this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: Extremely underage/noncon?

***

William lured the little boy away from the other kids into his office. "So tell me what's your name?"he asked,setting the little boy on his desk and taking off the rabbit head.

The little boy smiled," Fritz,Fritz Smith",he says, happily,creaky proud he could say that. William nodded,"how old are you?"he asked,he liked asking his victims so many questions plus the younger the better. 

He blinked and held up his hand,five fingers,"this!"he says. William chuckled,"you're pretty cute",he says,kissing the kid on the cheek. 

The kid seemed confused but didn't say anything as William got out of his suit,he was only wearing a pair of tight boxers. Fritz knew to cover his eyes at the very least. 

William pulled on a pair of pants and sat down at his desk. He looked the little boy up and down,he was adorable. He kissed the kid again who didn't fight back or anything. He started removing the kid's clothes ,watching the little boy clearly getting upset and uncomfortable. 

This was making him harder,the nervousness of the kid. He ran a hand down the kid's chest watching him flinch. Fuck,that made him twitch in his pants and god he wanted to fuck the kid right now.

He pulled the kid's legs apart and looked at his little cock. William smiled and licked it,Fritz froze,he was clearly confused. William put his whole cock in his mouth and started to suck it. 

Fritz whined and involuntarily started moving his hips. His little whined were wonderful to listen to. William continued moving his tounge around the little cock, before biting down. 

Fritz yelped as William pulled back. The kid started to cry,"owie",he says,tears running down his small round face. William chuckled and smiled,he started to touch his dick again,watching as the kid started whining again, even more confused,"didn't mean to hurt you",William lied. 

The kid nodded and wiped at his face even more. "K",was all he was able to say. William continued to Jack the little boy off,smiling the whole time. Fritz just whined and moaned,confused. 

William pulled back after a while and undid his pants. He brought the little kid to his lap and started to jack off right in front of him. Fritz watched him,as he moved his hand fastly and moaned softly,sniffing or kissing Fritz from time to time.

"Ah~",he cummed,getting it onto Fritz and Fritz's face. He placed the little boy back onto the desk who was inspecting the unknown stuff on his face. 

William kissed him again on the lips,moaning as he did so. He started jerking off again,already turned on. Fritz wiped the cum off his face and onto his leg. "Man,I'm going to keep for a long while",William whispered. 

He let go of his own cock and started stroking Fritz's again. Fritz moaned,"ngh~",his legs kept twitching in response to William's touches. William dipped his head once more and started sucking him off. 

He let the kid move his hips more and whine and moan. Before biting as hard as possible,this time not moving. Fritz tried to move away but was worried of getting hurt. William bit his little cock again,leaving it slightly bruised before pulling away.

Fritz's nose was running and he sniffled,William put Fritz's clothes back on him and had him hide under his desk. He plans on keeping this kid for a couple months,and he is going to do so much to him.


	27. Obedience Traning-Mike/Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you maybe do one where Mrs.Afton takes Elizabeth and C.C to a relative for a holiday. Leaving a rebellious teen Michael and William alone at home. As a punishment for doing something disrespectful, William ties Mike down on a bed (definitely gagged but maybe blindfolded too) and leaves a viberator (on max) in his ass for multiple hours, making mike very overstimulated before William fucks him into complete submission (becoming William obedient little sex toy that he uses whenever he is stressed).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got really into this one jcsfw it's pretty much three smuts

****

Michael sighed angrily,he was grounded and stuck inside with his father. His mother and siblings had gone off to visit their grandparents on their mom's side. Michael had to stay home because ,he had hit Elizabeth right in the face almost breaking her nose. She started the fight and he was quick to end it. 

He was sitting in his dad's work room,not aloud to do anything but help him."Mikey hand me a screwdriver", William asks,as he continues working on his newer creation. 

"No",Michael says,kicking his chair a little and crossing his arms. He was in a bad mood and didn't want to do anything. 

William head snapped up at him,"excuse me?"he asked, his fierce green eyes digging into Michael's face. 

Michael swallowed,"no",he repeated. William stood up,"come with me",he says,sternly but calmly. Michael hesitated but got up.

They went to his parent's room,Wiiam brought him to the bed. "You know Mikey,I'm a very busy man and often stressed from all the paperwork and repairs I have to do",he says,sighing and sitting next to Michael. 

"I know you just turned 14 so now you want to act big and bad but,you aren't",he says,kissing Michael on the neck. Michael froze and chills ran down his body,as William kissed his neck again,licking it slowly.

"Here,lay down and listen to me now",William says,Michael did in slight shock from his father's action. William smiled and kissed him on the lips before grabbing some things from his nightstand. He wrapped rope around Michael's wrist and turned them to the bed poles. 

"D-dad?"Michael was nervous and embarrassed. William just smiled at him and used a clothe to gag him and another one to blindfold him. Michael let out a small whine as his father undid his pants and boxers,leaving the teen only in his shirt. 

He then lubed up Michael's ass before sliding in a vibrator. He started it at max,watching as Michael started wiggling around and whining. 

Michael kept thrusting his hips slightly,squirming more as William watched. "I have some work to finish,I'll be back in a bit",William says,keeping the remote with him. 

Michael laid there unable to do anything but whine and move his hips. He couldn't see or speak,couldn't even get the vibrator out of his body. The first two organisms felt amazing and did leave him covered in his own cum but he didn't mind. But after that he could barely take it,his daddy said he had work to finish but he didn't specify how long it would be. 

At times the vibrator will slow down for a bit before being put back up to max,causing Michael to start twitching a lot. He could feel tears running down his face at one point,he was tired and when he heard the door opening he wanted to beg William to free him but all he could do was whine.

"It's only been 6 hours",William says,Michael could feel him sitting next to him. "Look at you,you made such a big mess",he teased,kissing Michael on the neck. "Though,maybe next time you won't get snarky with me,do as I tell",William says,removing the blindfold and finally turning off the vibrator.

Michael couldn't think straight and just kinda stared at his dad. He whined and wiggled his hips. "Awe~You're so cute like this,helpless and unable to stop me",William says,standing up and undoing his belt.

"You know I have so much work to do,I'm so over work though you could help me relax a little~",William says,taking off his pants and boxers and climb onto the bed again. He slid between Michael's legs,he removed Michael's gag who just let out a whine,catching his breathe.

He whimpered as William spread his legs,pulling the vibrator out. Michael watched as William pushed himself into him,not even waiting for him to get ready. "I-I c-cant",Michael muttered,he was sure he couldn't cum again and god his body felt on fire. 

William shushed him,"Just lay there and let me use you~",he says,moving his hips slowly. Michael bit his lip,trying not to moan or anything. 

William kept a slow pace ,moving calmly and watching as Michael relaxed. He then kissed his son roughly and started to go as fast as possible,and pushed himself as far as possible in Michael. 

Michael yelped and closed his eyes,he was becoming hard again and his mind just stopped. His vision was partly white and he started to drool little,"daddy~",he moaned. William smirked,as he continued pounding him into the bed,the whole bed shaking and hitting into the wall,Michael laid there moaning and whining. 

William started biting his neck and chest,leaving hickies everywhere. He could feel himself getting close,he gave a few rough thrusts and cummed inside of Michael's ass but kept going. "Come on,cum for me my little slut~",he whispers,Michael just whine and cummed. 

William pulled out of him and undid his restraints. Michael laid there,he looked at his lower half that was laying in a puddle of cum and covered in it. His whole face, burning bright red. "Now are you ever going to speak to me like that?"William asked. 

"Maybe",Michael says,smiling a little bit,he never thought about having sex his father but now he wanted it,he needed it.

William chuckled,clearly amused by Michael's words. "Go get clean,I'll clean up your mess",William says,kissing him.

****

It had been only 3 days since William fucked Michael's brain out,he let Michael just suck him off for now. 

But,he had an agreement with Mrs.Afton over the phone. Michael was in his own room,reading a book when William walked in. "Bed,now",William commanded,Michael didn't even hesitate and got up from his desk and went and laid on the bed.

William shut the door and started undoing his pants,Michael watching,"What do you want me to do?"Michael asked as William sat down on the bed,in his boxers and button up. 

"Turn around,slut",he grumbled. Michael did,William pulled down Michael's pants and boxers,"such a good little whore",William mumbles,pulling down his own boxers and pushing himself into Michael. 

He started at a rough and uneven pace,clearly angry about something. "I should leave your mother,and just have you,and fuck you all the time,make you my little sex slave",William says,kissing him on the neck. 

Michael whined at this,he kinda like the idea of just being used all the time. William kissed him,"god this is so much better than smoking",he whispered,it made it sound like he wasn't even talking to anyone. Like as he was talking to an object,Michael squirmed at that though, he liked that.

"U-use me whenever you please",Michael muttered,William twitched t his words,"oh I will,Mikey,I'm going to fuck your pretty mouth and ass anytime we are alone~",he says,as he started a faster pace. 

"Fuck~I love your ass",William moaned,giving a few more thrusts and cumming into the teen. He pulled out and put back on his clothes. Michael whined and sighed,"You're not even going to finish me off",Michael says,as he started stroking himself. 

William shook his head no and left.

****

William was working in his workroom,fixing up parts on some animatronic. Michael was in there with him,his siblings and mother all up stairs. William cursed as he realized he was using the wrong screw.

He set his tool down and sighed angrily. Michael crawled over and admittedly started undoing his belt and pants. He pulled them down enough to get his cock out. Michael started kissing and licking just the tip,William sighed with relief. Michael then slipped his whole cock in his mouth,sucking around it and twirling his tounge around. 

He bobbed his head up and down,listening to William's quiet moans. "Such a good slut",William says,petting him. Michael could already feel the man twitching in his mouth,he kept going. 

William was slightly moving his hips,he placed a hand on Michael's head,forcing his head up and down. Michael whined a little as he could feel him touch the back of throat. William smiled and continued fucking his little throat,until he cummed. Michael swallowed it all and pulled back,smiling at William proudly.

William patted his head,"good job",he says.


	28. Distraction-Henry/Mike/Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cn you do on with William/Henry/Michael with Michael as a bottom and maybe this is right after Ms. Afton dies and William goes to spend the weekend at henry's because the house reminded him too much of her and Michael went with?

***

Michael sat his belongings on the floor,in Henry's guest room. They were staying there for a bit. His mother had only passed a few months ago,9 exactly. He tried not to think about it. 

It was supposed to be William going over but Michael didn't want to be alone. William entered the room behind him,"Doesn't it feel nice to get out of our house?"he asked,placing a hand on Michael's shoulder. 

Michael nodded,it did,he knew it was mainly for William who had been deeply depressed since his wife died. William sighed and leaned on him,"Are you okay?"he asked,Michael nodded and William gave him a small kiss. "Guess we'll be sharing a bed…",William says ,shrugging,"I'm going to go talk with Henry,feel free to do whatever,kiddo."

Michael waved him goodbye and sat on the bed. He laid down on the bed and pulled the blanket over himself,he moved to his side. He pulled off his pants and pulled down his boxers,he started to stroke himself,slowly. It is a way to keep everything off his mind.

William opened the door ,talking to Henry. Michael froze,he couldn't put his pants on or anything. William came and sat on the bed. Henry stood at the edge of it,glancing at Michael. 

Michael sat up,keeping the blanket on himself. He wasn't really expecting William to come back so quickly,thought he had some time to relieve himself. Henry sat on the bed,closest to Michael, William on the opposite side.

This was the perfect way to have threesome,Michael thought. That only made him harder and he had to sit criss-cross applesauce, Henry's eyes seem to shift to Michael's lower half. 

His hard on was noticeable from under the blanket. "So,how are you Michael?"Henry asked, placing a hand on Michael's face. "G-good",Michael answered. His heart was racing now and fuck he needed to jack off.

"You sure,Mikey?"William asked,noticing how Michael seemed slightly uncomfortable and he couldn't help but notice his hard on. "I know it's hard for you to be opened, but you can tell me or Henry how you feel",he says,smiling softly at Michael. 

Michael nodded his head,"I'm sure,I'm fine just trying not to think about anything...but I'm fine,truly dad",Michael answers,really wanting them to leave so he could finish jacking off. William smiled and gave him a hug and pulled him toward him,Michael's boxers were still half down,luckily only on the back side,so just his ass was showing. 

But his hard on pressed into William and even twitched with the sudden feeling of something against it. Michael swallowed hard and closed his eyes,his face burning red. As William let go of him surprised,Henry seemed a bit surprised but also delighted. 

"I-I ...was trying to distract myself",Michael says, covering himself a little,this was humiliating. William nodded,"I understand, maybe… we can help distract each other",he suggests,leaning close to Michael,"I wonder if your lips are like her's,soft and smooth…",he whispers,kissing Michael softly. 

Michael kissed back,William whined a bit and deepened the kiss,surprising Michael but not Henry. Henry was the one who suggested they made a move on Michael. Michael ran his hands through his father's hair before pulling back,his whole face turning a darker shade of red once he remembered Henry was watching.

"They are,and you got her eyes…",William whispered,pulling Michael onto his lap and kissing his neck over and over. Michael moaned and gripped onto him,"fa-father~",he moaned ,grinding onto William. Any sort of affection turned him on. William started to nibble on his neck,leaving small red marks on it.

William pulled away and turned to Henry,kissing him roughly and kissing him on the neck. He then placed Michael onto his lap. He got on top of Michael's lap and started kissing his son. Henry reached to Michael's front side and started to stroke his cock,kissing him on the neck.

William explored Michael's mouth with his tongue,while Henry bit and licked all over Michael's neck,leaving hickies. He continued moving his hand up and down Michael's cock. Michael whined and moaned,moving his hips back and forth.

William pulled away,giving Henry another kiss before he removed his own boxers and pants. Henry finally let go of Michael's cock and pulled down his own pants and boxers,Michael glanced back and whined,Henry was big,about 10 inches and thick. William also was,probably about 8 inches. 

Henry pulled down Michael's boxers the full way,tossing then to the side. William reached into his bag and pulled a thing of lube out of it. He lubed up Henry's cock and Michael's ass. Michael wiggled his ass,as Henry positioned him on his cock and slid him down. 

It stung a lot,he felt nothing but pain and his vision got blurry as he went fully down on Henry's cock. He whimpered,"please be c-careful..",he asked,Henry nodded and kissed him on the cheek. He started moving Michael slowly,up and down. 

William kissed Michael again,shoving his tongue in his mouth. He pressed their cocks together and started to stroke them both at the same time. Henry moved in and out of Michael faster, stretching the poor boy out,who whimpered and moaned. William pulled back and started to kiss and bite Michael's neck again,leaving more hickies and making sure he bit over where Henry left some. 

Michael moaned,"faster~",he says to Henry,while he kissed William on the head. Henry kissed him on the neck and started to go as fast as possible,physically moving Michael up and down. Michael leaned his head back onto Henry and whined and moaned as he spread his legs apart as far as possible. 

William pulled back and started to back off while watching his son get fucked in the ass by his best friend. "Moved him to his knees",William says,Henry nodded and forced Michael to his knees and elbows. 

William moved to Michael's face and gripped it,making his kid look up at him. William ranned a hand across his mouth as Henry continued thrusting into Michael. Michael panted and smiled at his father,he was sure what William wanted from him. He only given his friends bjs and none of them were as big as William or Henry.

William moved his dick to Michael's face,and rubbed it against Michael's lips who opened his mouth. He lift one hand up to slowly slid it into his mouth taking every inch,he struggled getting the last two bit still managed to get it all.

William was impressed but gripped Michael's throat,not too tight. He started moving his hips back and forth,fucking his mouth. Michael swallowed around his cock and moved his head as much as possible. He moved his tongue around his cock also,feeling it twitch in his mouth.

William moved his hand from throat to his hair and started pulling his head forcibly,Michael groaned,he liked the pain. Henry leaned over and started biting his neck again,pushing his cock as far as he uo Michael's ass,he was breathing heavily. 

William was moaning softly as he gave a few more thrusts into Michael's throat and cummed and pulled out getting cum onto Michael's face and the bed. Henry kissed Michael,licking some of William's cum off of his face. Michael whined and kissed back,Henry was starting to twitch inside of him. Michael was trying not to cum, but William started to hack him off again while Henry just rammed into him like as if he wasn't even a person just a toy to fuck. 

Michael whined and moaned,closing his eyes as he finally cummed all over William's hand and onto the bed. William licked his hands and started kissing Michael's neck and face. 

Henry moved his hips a bit more and cummed inside of him,Michael whined at this,it felt so warm. Henry pulled out of him and sat him back onto his lap. He kissed Michael on the cheek. William sat with them and pulled Michael onto his lap. 

He then pushed himself into Michael's ass,sliding in easily as Henry already stretched him out. Michael gasped,"daddy~",he whimpered out. William kissed him on the cheek,and took some of the cum still on his hand and shoved it into Michael's mouth making the boy suck and clean his hand,tasting his own fluids.

Michael moaned and sucked on his fingers,William started to move him up and down,quickly. Michael simply whined and moaned,Henry pulled them both close and missed Michael. Michael held onto his shoulders,and kissed back,letting Henry slip his tongue into his mouth.

It didn't take long for William and Michael to both cum. Michael was tired out,he laid on the bed,his ass filled with Henry's and William's cum. He wasn't sure what to say. William laid next to him and Henry on the other side of him. 

Henry pulled the blanket over all three of them. He then pulled Michael close to him and pushed his cock into Michael,"sleep well",he whispers,kissing Michael on the neck,who started to fuck himself on Henry's cock who smiled against his neck. 

William moved himself closer to them,giving Michael a few more kisses before falling asleep. Leaving Michael to get fucked all night by Henry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 I love writing fics with Michael sandwiched between two guys


	29. Clay's a bad dad-Clay/Carlton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Clay gets left alone with Carlton and Carlton just sitting on his lap(hes about 8-10) and Clay is watching porn on his phone a nd starts showing it to Calrton and then decides to fuck his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Noncon/Underage

***

Clay sat in his bed with Carlton next to him. His wife was at work,he pulled out his phone and put in some ear buds and started to watch pron on his phone. Carlton didn't seem to notice what his father was doing,he had just woken up.

Clay was watching a video of two guys getting it on,one of them on the others lap. He was smaller compared to the guy and just was taking every inch of the other guy. 

Carlton crawled across the bed and slid himself onto Clay's lap. Clay sighed angrily and placed his head onto Carlton's head,he tried to angle the screen where Carlton couldn't see it but the little boy started watching the video with him. 

"What are they saying?" He asked,he didn't really get what they were,being only 9 years old. "Nothing really",Clay answers,pulling out his earbuds and playing his video out loud,the two men were just moaning. 

Carlton seemed more confused but watched the video intently. Clay sigh,the pressure of Carlton sitting on him made him harder. He kissed Carlton on the neck,nibbling softly. Carlton shivered at this affection but accepted it.

Clay wanted to touch himself so bad,but Carlton was in the way. He kissed the little boy,he started biting and sucking in his skin. He set his phone down and started feeling around Carlton's body and holding him close.

Carlton whined but let him continue. Clay took off his shirt and pants. Carlton giggled,"I'm nakey",he says,laughing at the thought of being naked in front of his father. Clay smiled and giggled back,"Yes you are",he says,running a hand across his son's chest. 

Carlton giggled,Clay kissed him on the neck. He pulled down Carlton's underwear, smirking at his son's blushing face. Clay laid him down and spread the little boy's legs. He looked down at his young body. 

Carlton was now confused but still giggling a little,Clay kissed him on the lips. He licked Carlton's mouth who opened it and he slipped his tongue in,moving it around. Clay moaned and started to grind onto him.

He made sure his hardon was rubbing against Carlton's cock. Carlton whimpered and moaned back at this,as Clay pulled away a line of spit breaking from their lips. 

Clay wiped his mouth,still grinding on his kid. Carlton shivered as Clay smiled down at him,he was aware this wasn't normal but it also felt weird in a good way.

Clay pulled down his own boxers and kept Carlton's legs apart. He pushed himself into Carlton's virgin hole,stretching the little boy and watching as he gasped and closed his eyes. 

"W-What?"was all Calrton managed to get out before Clay started to ram into him,making Carlton cry out. Clay had a tight grip on his hips. 

"Baby,you're tight as hell~",Clay says,kissing him on the chest,he then started to suck on one of his nipples as he stretched him out. Calrton could feel himself bleeding a little.

Clay started moaning as he used his young kid like a fuck toy,he say up the little boy and forced his whole body to go up and down on his cock. Carlton was crying and whining,he held onto his father though. 

Clay courined slamming into him,kissing him on the head,"I love you~",he says,kissing him again. Carlton just cried out,Clay twitched inside of him at his crying.

He was already getting close,he made Carlton look up at him and kissed him on the lips. Clay thrusted into his small body a few more times before cumming into his ass. He pulled back and watched as the cum leaked from Carlton's ass. 

He spanked the kid on the ass,who whimpered. "Daddy,so happy you let me do that",Clay says,smiling at him. Carlton swallowed,"..I made daddy...happy?"he asked,Clay nodded and kissed him again.

Carlton kissed back which made Clay happy.


	30. 30 years and bunny ears-Mike/Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to see a Springtrap(William)/(still alive)Michael. How about one where the Animatronics can change between full animatronic form to a more human state (still have animal ears and tail), Michael in need of cash got a job at Fazbear Frights. Springtrap (willliam), who has been driven even more insane by the 30 years of isolation in the safe room, somehow manages to recognize his now much older son and stalks Michael to his home (not willing to let this last shred of HIS family go). William is only thinking that Michael is HIS (so basically he went yandere), knocks Mike out and takes him somewhere they are unlikely to be found. Due to being an animatronic now, William no longer has the limits of human stamina and proceeds to fuck Michael non-stop. Michael wakes up to his missing (probably proclaimed dead) father (who now has bunny ears) brutally pounding his ass, tries to fight back but is easily overpowered. Unable to do anything but watch as his belly swells from his own father's cum, while his father keeps whispering in his how much he missed him. Michael unable to keep up with his father's 'attention' breaks mentally under the pleasure, being his 'daddy's' little bitch. Begging his father to keep him 'full'. (The only break Michael gets from being fucked is when he needs to eat.)
> 
> Bonus for 'breeding talk'
> 
> Hope this is fine <3 I'm not use to breeding talk but I tried ^_^!

***

Michael sighed as the clock chimed. His shift was finally over,he was tired. As he left he failed to notice something following him. The old and rotten rabbit creature slipping out and changing to a more human like form.

He was taller than Michael and kept at a safe distance,he was William or well what was left of William Afton. His once bright eyes were dull and there was clearly something wrong with him,along with the fact he now had rabbit ears on his head and a small tail.

William stalked Michael all the way home,after all Mikey was his and Mikey should just be his. From the small lovely dovey calls Michael has made on the phone and the love notes left in his lunchbox he could tell Michael had a lover. 

He watched Michael drop his keys,and drop to his knees,feeling around for him. William,without thinking,rushed over there and hit Michael across the head with a stick he had grabbed. 

***

William took Michael to a place where no one will find them,an old abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. He placed Michael down on to the concert floor of the basement. 

His son had grown into a very attractive man. William kissed Michael on the lips,before listening to his soft snores. He then stripped sleeping Michael's clothes off,he wouldn't be needing those ever. 

He flipped the younger male onto his stomach,He undid his own pants and pushed his cock into Michael. William kissed him roughly on the lips,Michael still knocked out. 

He started moving at a rough and fast,Wiliam was surprised that his son was tight. Michael started to hard in his sleep,William smirked,"Baby boy~",he whispered,biting as hard as possible into Michael's soft neck. 

William could taste blood in his mouth and on his face as he pulled away. He could see the blood running down Michael's neck who weakly opened his eyes.

"Huh?"He muttered,Michael tried moving his arms but William pinned him down still fucking fim. Michael's knees scraping onto the concert from how rough William was moving his body. 

"What-Stop",Michael cried out,he tried to pull away but couldn't. He was much smaller then his father and much weaker. "F-father,s-stop",he begged,William kissed him on the lips,"shush",William whispers,biting onto Michael's bottom lip and forcing his tounge into Michael's mouth.

Michael whined at this and clearly was looking for a way out. His eyes grew wide with horror whenever he realized they weren't at Freddy's or at his house. Michael managed to free one of his arms and tried pushing William off of him,William growled and pulled away and out of Michael. 

Michael sighed with a bit of relief,but he was pinned back down this time onto his back. He looked up at his father,he had bunny ears and such dead eyes,the only emotion in them was lust. 

"I'm not going to lose you,you are not going to escape",William yelled at him,"You're mine,and only mine",William says,in a calm and gentle voice. Michael shivered,"father…",he says in a small voice as William smiled down at him. Michael was now painfully aware he was naked,his knees bleeding and how he had the worst headache ever. 

William kissed him once more before fully taking off his belt and using that to tie Michael's arms together. William petted his face,smiling at his Michael. 

He slid himself between Michael's legs and shoved himself back into the boy. Michael whined and gasped,William was big,really fucking big. He stretched Michael out,so much and god as he started moving Michael whimpered,it stung and his eyes started to water.

William wasn't being gentle or careful and anytime Michael asked him to stop,he twitched inside of Michael's ass. William kept biting deep into his neck and licked the blood off of him and played with the little wounds. He kept on praising Michael,saying he had a nice ass and was doing such a good job,taking every inch of his daddy.

He looked up at his father smiling down at him,not even breaking a sweat. William smirked down at him,"You're doing so good~",William says.

Michael could feel him stretching his inside pretty much, and he...he wanted William to cum in him. "F-fill me up,please,fill me with your cum,fill my tight hole with your cum,breed me,daddy~",Michael started to beg.

William twitched inside of him,he seemed surprised but happy at Michael's words."I'm going to fill you up over and over. Breed you over and over again,keep you here and treat you like a little fuck toy",William says,Michael gulped but also whined. 

He started wiggling his hips,he whined and in turn William growled. "Just wait",William commanded,Michael whimpered. 

William started to stroke Michael's cock. He was still fucking him,mindlessly. Michael started to drool and whine,"Daddy,please,cum in me,please~",he begged. William pulled him up,making him sit up and causing Michael to whined out. 

William stopped stroking him and grabbed his hips and started moving his whole body up and down on his cock. Michael glanced down and whined,William removed the belt from Michael's arms who gripped onto his shoulders. 

He then moved his hands to William's ears,who moaned at that simple touch,twitching more inside of him. "Dad,Fill me",he says,William twitched a few more time and cummed inside of Michael getting his fluids all over Michael's insides. Michael moaned as he was filled completely up,he whimpered and looked at his himself,his stomach now filled with his daddy's cum. William kissed him,and pulled out of him,laying back down. Michael could feel the cum leaking out of his ass.

He smiled at his daddy and sighed a bit with relief. William smiled back before splitting his legs apart again. Michael whined,as William forced himself into Michael again. William kept at a rough and painful pace again,he kept shifting around and Michael knew there was still cum inside of him. 

Part of him wanted more but he also wanted to take a nap. He scratched at the concert floor as William cautioned pounding into him. William then quickly pulled him out and flipped Michael over onto his knees again,causing Michael to hiss out in pain. 

William didn't seem to notice or even bother by Michael's pain. William pushed himself back in and just started up again. Michael couldn't even think or process anything,he did cummed a few times and could feel William cum into him again and again.

Michael was drooling and whining,he had to close his eyes and let his body be left on the floor,unable to hold himself up. He was sure his daddy was fucking him for hours,maybe even days he wasn't sure. 

William kept changing the pace and rhythm,he kept on moving Michael around,spanking him,jacking him off,blowing him and so much more. William also used his belt onto Michael's ass,leaving bruises all over it and cuts. 

Michael at one point just laid there uselessly,being fucked over and over,being used like a little sex toy. As Michael laid there after being fucked for hours,he ended falling asleep.

****

Michael woke up,bandaid on his knees and ass,and anywhere else where he got scrapped. He was still naked and he had a collar on along with a chain on it. Michael looked around,his daddy wasn't here.

He noticed a small window and could tell it was day,he wasn't sure how early or late. He got off of work early,it was just getting dark when he left and fully dark half way home. There was also now a bed in the room,it looked new,along with plenty of pillows and some blankets on them. 

Michael tried to stand but fell,he also noticed a table and a couch. Then he heard someone walking down the stairs and could smell,waffles?

William smiled,"You passed out half way through the fun",he says,setting the food down for Michael at the table. "I almost forgot humans need rest and food",he muttered,he looked like he was thinking as Michael sat there. His ears dropped,which caused Michael to blushed,it was cute. 

William came over and picked Michael up and sat him at the table,"Want daddy to feed you?"William asked,he didn't want his Mikey to starve and die. Michael nodded,smiling happily at him. 

William chuckled,he cut up the waffles and started feeding them to Michael. William made sure Michael ate all of his food,and drink some water. 

He placed Michael back onto his lap,"You know I don't need rest,I lost that ability years ago",William whispers, he could feel Michael shiver on his lap."don't worry,I'm going to make you feel good every day and no one, can stop",he added,kissing Michael on the neck. 

Michael didn't know how to respond but accepted his fate. William took off his own pants and boxers,he slid Michael onto his cock again and started moving him up and down. Michael couldn't think,only focus on the pleasure and the pain he felt as his father fucked him on the table. 

His father cummed into him and started to pull out,"d-don't",Michael says,pushing himself down onto William's cock. "Please,stay in me",he asked,giving his daddy puppy eyes. 

William smiled,he started fucking him again,he was worried he was going to make his Mikey not like him. 

***

It was late at night again,William was at all tired and Michael was getting tired,he yawned a little. William started to pull out of him again after cumming in him again. "N-no D-daddy,don't,keep me full",Michael begged,wiggling his hips,"stay in me,use me,please use me,make me your bitch",Michael whined,glancing back at his father. 

William chuckled and moved in and out of him again,Kichael smiled happily and laid his face onto his pillows,he wanted to fall asleep with his daddy fucking him. He loved the feeling of his daddy's cum in him. 

William continued stretching his ass as far as it could go,at one point even making it bleed from how rough he was being.But,that didn't bother Michael at all,as long as he got to stay filled up with cum and getting fucked he was happy. 

He snuggled his face into a soft pillow,closing his eyes and falling asleep,knowing he was going to wake up and get fucked and used by his daddy over and over.

****

It's been months since Michael disappeared. He got fucked from sunrise to sunset and all through the night. He got to sleep for a good 6 hours every day, William would give him breakfast. Then he would be fucked for hours over and over,he often passed out after cumming a few times. He then got to eat lunch and take a bath and then got fucked over and over,sometimes William would join him in the bath and played with him there. After a few more hours of sex,Michael will finally get dinner and then the rest of the night they spend in bed. 

Michael loved this or was sure he loved this,he couldn't really remember what it was like not to be fucked all the time,not to be his daddy's little sex toy. He didn't know where his daddy disappeared to, from time to time but that didn't matter. 

At some point William removed the chain from Michael's collar,he told Mikey he trusted him. Michael was happy that his daddy trusted him.

Michael was waiting for him but,he could tell an hour had passed and another and another. He started getting anxious,he got off the bed and found his underwear. He slipped them on along with his pants,he wasn't planning on leaving but he would if he couldn't find his daddy anywhere. 

He wobbled upstairs not use to really walking anywhere,William usually carried him around the basement. Michael opened the door of the basement and stepped out. He was in an old dusty house. There were clear footprints in the dirt and some rooms where cleaner than others,the kitchen and the bathroom. 

Michael never paid attention to the house when William brought him to the bath,that was his break time. 

He whined,"Daddy"he yelled out,part of him was worried something happened to his daddy. "Baby?"William's voice called back,Michael quickly went to where William's voice came from. 

He was walked in ,holding a few bags,he seemed confused,"Why are you upstairs?"he asked. 

"You weren't back and I got worried",Michael whined,shaking a little and hugging William. William placed the bags down and picked Michael up. 

He kissed Michael gently on the cheek,Michael grabbed his ears pulling him to deepen the kiss. William smiled,when he first heard Mikey giggled and pulled away,"let's go back downstairs",Michael says,clearly having no interest toward the outside world or ever leaving. 

William gave Michael a small flip phone for him to use to text William anytime William left. William didn't leave often he just left to get food for Michael. 

****  
It's been a full year since Michael disappeared.Michael sat down in front of his daddy,he started licking his cock before sliding it into his mouth with ease. He swallowed around him and started bobbing his head up and down. 

William moaned and smiled,he started petting Michael on the head. Michael looked up at him,he was happy and complete being used over and over by his daddy. William kept moving his hips back and forth,using his mouth. 

Michael kept on moving his tongue around his cock, he could feel William's cock twitching his mouth. He leaned forward and started deepthroating his cock,taking every inch. William grabbed his head tightly,and started moving it back and forth,fucking Michael's throat. 

Michael whined and moaned,he loved his daddy using his throat. He felt as William twitched a few times and cummed down his throat. 

William smiled and pulled out of his mouth,some cum getting onto Michael's face. Michael panted and smiled at him,William leaned down and kissed him,"Do you know what today is,my little slut?"William asked.

Michael shrugged,he didn't really care,he didn't care about holidays,he did like his birthday. William gave him some outfits for his birthday and a second collar. William chuckled,"It's been one year since I took you~it's our anniversary",William says,smiling down at Michael.

Michael smiled back,"happy anniversary",he says,William ruffled his hair. He pulled Michael onto his lap,who,as he always did,grabbed his rabbit ears. "You should get a matching pair",Michael says,feeling around William's ears and kissing William on the cheek. 

William chuckled before he pulled down Michael's boxers. Michael mostly just wore underwear,unless it was cold then he wore pants and a shirt or just a sweater.

Michael smiled as he slid down his daddy's cock,he started moving himself up and down before William started moving him. William started biting his neck roughly,it made Michael's skin crawl and gave him goosebumps. 

He was biting in the same place as he did the first time Michael was brought here. He loved that,he loved how rough his daddy was. He also loved being here,and how his daddy got him so much stuff,mainly sex toys and cute outfits. 

"I love when you fill me up~",Michael whispered,kissing him on the neck. William groaned,and sped up,moving in and out of him as fast as possible. "Fuck,fuck daddy~",He yelled,"Fill me up",he says,as his daddy slammed into his body. 

William twitched inside of him and cummed inside of him. Michael kissed him,"fuck,I love being filled with your cum,I will always love it,and I'll always love you",Michael says,as William moved him ont the ground. 

William smiled and pulled out of him,He got Michael into his knees,"remembers doing this on the first night?"he asked,Michael panted and nodded his head. He just wanted his daddy to fuck him. 

William pushed himself into Michael's ass and started moving his hips back and forth. Michael leaned his body forward and started letting his knees scraped on the floor. He remembered how he was scared on the first night,but,now,now he was used to it and enjoyed it. 

He started feeling his knees bleeding again,he liked the feeling of blood all on his skin as his daddy fucked him. William didn't say much as he fucked Michael and cummed into him again,he continued all night. 

Michael just took it like the good bitch he was,he took every inch,and let his daddy cummed in him over and over.


	31. Car ride-Will/Elizabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do Elizabeth x William non con

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on doing all the ship requests of ships I haven't done!and then circling back and doing the rest of the requests!:D
> 
> Cw: Noncon/Underage

****

William picked Elizabeth up early from school today. He was horny and needed his little Lizzie. 

She was sitting in the back of the car,clearly confused. He clearly wasn't going home,Elizabeth didn't question her father,having a lot of trust in him.

He pulled into an abandoned parking lot,and drove behind the building. He undid her buckled and brought her into the front of the car. "Why are we here,I thought I had a doctor's appointment?"she asked,looking around. 

William simply kissed her on the head and sniffed her ginger hair,he started playing with it. Elizabeth just simply sat there confused by the sudden affection. He then got out of his seat and pushed her into the seat,crawling on top of her. 

She gulped and whined,"father?"she said,clearly getting nervous and uncomfortable. William started to undress her,she twisted around but being only 8 was easily overpowered by him. He kissed her on the lips roughly,she didn't kiss back and forced her eyes shut. 

He started undoing his pants,and pulled them down with his boxers. She opened her eyes,her while face burning up at seeing his cock. Elizabeth looked away and hit him on the leg,"stood being weird!"she yelled.

He gripped her face and covered her mouth,"shut up",he commanded. William forced her small legs apart before he pushed himself into her tight pussy. 

She let out a loud scream and started to cry,that didn't really phase William at all. He gripped her arms and forced them above her head as he leaned her chair back. He started moving in and out if her pussy,stretching her beyond her limits and watched as she cried and moaned. 

Her small pussy felt amazing around his big cock,the way her legs and body shook from pleasure and horror was amazing. He started kissing her on the neck,causing her to moan and whine. 

Her neck was so small and lovely,he started licking it as he moved in and out. She moaned and twisted around in his hold. William bit gently into her soft neck,leaving a small bruise. 

She was still crying as he pulled back and kissed her on the lips,at least this time she kissed back. William licked her mouth and she tried to say gross but was meet with William sliding his tounge into her small mouth.

She felt sick as he continued exploring her mouth and fucking her little pussy. She closed her eyes and tried not to focus on the way he was violating her little body. He pulled back,a string of spit between their mouths. 

He started kissing her neck and then moved to her underdeveloped chest and started sucking and licking one of her nipples. She let out a loud moan and then started to twist around more,"Dad!Stop Im-Im going to e-explode",she yelled before cumming all over his cock. 

He continued fucking her though,he wanted to cum inside of her. Elizabeth laid there hopelessy as her father abused her pussy.

He was moaning and panting like a dog and when he finally cummed inside of her,she sighed with relief. William pulled out of her,watching as the cum came out of her little pussy and got all over the seat of the car.

Elizabeth watched in horror as it did that,"God,you were way easier to fuck then mikey",William says,"barely put up a fight~",he teased kissing her on the cheek. 

She whimpered,he handed back her clothes,"once we get home,you will take a shower and I'll clean the car",he says,still smiling at her,as he fixed up his pants and got back into the driver seat.


	32. Nightmarionne/Elizabeth/Nightmare Mangle(Platonically)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I request Nightmarionne/Elizabeth/Nightmare Mangle platonically? I like to think Nightmarionne was originally programmed to watch Elizabeth similar to Nightmare Mangle and Elizabeth has sort of a "babysitter" crush on them

***

Elizabeth giggled as Nightmare Mangle tackled her. They were playing a game of tag,she couldn't help but blush. She loved them,they were always there for her. She started laughing and so did Nightmare Mangle.

She gave Nightmare Mangle a hug who hugged her back. Nightmare Marione came in the room after the two,"You two are way too fast for me",They say,sitting down. 

Elizabeth blushed once she realized she was still holding onto Nightmare Mangle. She felt go and giggle,"What do you two want to play next?"she asked,smiling. She loved them so much,she wanted to hold their hands and give them kisses,romantically or platonically it didn't matter to her. But she was way to nervous to suggest this to them, she didn't want to make them upset. 

After all these two were her babysitters but also her best friends,she can't help but fall in love with her best friends. Nightmare mangle sat near her and shrugged,kinda shrugged ,it was hard to tell as NM Mangle was well,,a mangle of parts. 

NightMarione tapped their mask, clearly thinking. Elizabeth loved how they looked,most people thought they were scary or creepy or uncanny but she thought they were cute. "Oh,why not truth or dare!"Elizabeth suggested. 

The two nodded,"Why not!"Nm Mangle says, twisting around Elizabeth,"Who goes first?"He asked,looking at Nightmarionne.

"Why not Marionette",Elizabeth suggested,"as they are the older",she added,she had a small plan. Elizabeth wanted to dare one of them to give her a kiss on the cheek. Not in a weird way,she did like them but didn't want to weird them out.

"Ok,Elizabeth, truth or dare",Nightmarionne asked,Elizabeth swallowed. 

Elizabeth sucked in her lips,"um dare",she says,feeling a bit like she was put into the spotlight. Nightmarionne smirked,"I dare you to...kiss the prettiest person in the room",They say. 

Elizabeth could feel her whole face go red,Nightmarionne and Nm Mangle were both pretty,she couldn't just choose one or other."I um..I",she was at a lost of words. 

"I'm teasing I'm teasing",Nightmarionne says,laughing a little. Elizabeth sighed with relief,"good because I wouldn't be able to choose between you two",she confessed. 

Nightmare Mangle sat up,and Elizabeth covered her face,tears swelling up in her eyes."I-I'm sorry",Elizabeth apologizes,she wanted to cry.

"Liz,it's ok,it's ok you didn't do anything wrong",Nightmarionne says,quickly running over to where NM Mangle was already hugging her.

Elizabeth wiped at her face,"I just think you two are really nice",she says,as they both comfort her. Elizabeth leaned into their touch. 

"We can still be friends,right?"she asked. They both nodded,"We will always be your friends, Lizzie",Nm Marionette says,giving her a small kiss on the forehead. 

Nm Mangle also gave her a small kiss. "We've been watching you since you were a baby,you could never do anything to make us dislike or hate you",Nightmare Mangle says,she started to rock Elizabeth a little who had calmed down. 

They stood there for a bit,just holding Elizabeth in their arms.

****

Elizabeth decided to bring her best friends around the pizzeria. They usually stayed in the back rooms or a party room that wasn't being used.

She felt good,like what happened yesterday just made them closer,they were now the bestest of friends. "Haha!",Elizabeth shouted as she caught up to Charlie. 

Charlie was kinda her friend,or she hoped they were friends but they only changed out because of their parents. "Want to see something cool?" Charlie asked,as Elizabeth got off of Nightmare Mangle. 

Nightmarionne stood behind them. A few kids and even adults gave them weird looks but that didn't bother Elizabeth. "My papa fixed my puppet up",she says,she held up her bracelet and then the Marionette came over. 

The Original Marionette was quieter and not as outgoing as the two nightmare animatronics. Much like Charlie,Charlie only acted out when Elizabeth was around. 

"Hello…",They say,clearly shy,it took a bit for them to relax. Charlie smiled and grabbed their hand. "I'm so happy we have robot friends,you guys are so cool",Charlie says. 

"Awe,Charlotte you're so sweet",Marionette says,chuckling. The animatronics were like older teens to Charlie and Elizabeth. 

"Why don't we all play hide and seek?"Elizabeth suggested,smiling at them all. Charlie nodded,"The animatronics are it",Charlie says, the two little girls dashed off as all the animatronics smiled softly and waited a bit before looking for them.


	33. Back stage fun-Mike/Bonnie/Chica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea: Mike Schmidt x Human Bonnie & Chica with bottom bonnie

****

Mike sighed,he made his way back stage,tired. He has been running around all day. Bonnie was back there,putting his guitar into his case. 

He was taller and more muscular than Mike,"Ello Bon",he says,pulling the man into a hug from behind. He watched as Bonnie became flustered,"M-mike",he stammered out. Mike liked flirting with him and teasing him. 

Mike smiled and kissed him on the neck,watching as Bonnie's ears twitched. Mike was about to pull away when Chica came up behind him,hugging them both. 

Mike's hands moved down,way too down and he could feel Bonnie's hard on. He listened to Bonnie hitching his breath. Mike started to rub it,Bonnie started grinding his hips a little. 

"H-hey Chica",Bonnie says,trying his best not to whine or moan as Mike continued rubbing his bulge. 

"Hia,what are you two boys doing back here?"she asked,pulling away. Bonnie and Mike split,Bonnie had to squeeze his legs together a little. But,Chica still noticed his boner,her face turning red. "Ooh,am I interrupting something?"she asked. 

"N-no-",Bonnie was cut off by Mike,"No but you can join if you want~",Mike says,winking. She smiled back and nodded.

****

Bonnie laid the floor half undress,Chica sat in his face. He was licking at her pussy. Mike was in between his legs,he pushed himself slowly into his tight ass and started moving slowly in him. 

Mike started stretching Bonnie's virgin ass as he moved in and out of him. 

Chica petted him on the head as he moved his tongue between her pussy folds,"You're such a good boy~",she says,looking down at him. He simply whined and continued eating her out as Mike was still fucking him.

Mike was breathing heavily and kept spanking Bonnie on the ass or thighs. Leaving marks all over his legs,"you're tight as hell~",Mike says,slapping Bonnie's ass as hard as possible,leaving a bruise. 

Bonnie hit him with his leg a bit,unable to speak. Mike growled and forced his legs apart and changed up the angle. Mike started to fuck him as rough as possible,scratching at his legs and side. Chica was still sitting on his face,moaning and whined until she cummed. 

She got off of his face,her cum all over his mouth. Chica leaned down and kissed as he moaned loudly. Chica moved lower onto his body and undid his shirt finally,she started messing around his sensitive nipples,licking and sucking them. 

She watched as Mike fucked him and as pre-cum leaked from Bonnie's cock. She moved over to it and put the whole thing into her mouth without any trouble. Chica bobbed her head up and down,loving the sound of Bonnie's moans. 

Mike smiled at her as he continued moving back and forth,not holding back on Bonnie virgin ass. Bonnie whined and moaned ,twitching in her mouth until he cummed in her mouth. She pulled back and let some of it get on her face.

"Yummie~",she says,kissing his cock as Mike moaned and cummed into Bonnie's ass. Mike pulled out and sighed,"that was fun~",he says,Chica nodded agreement.

She moved off of Bonnie and helped him set up,she and Mike both kissed him on the cheek,ignoring the cum all over his face. "W-we should d-do this again sometime..",Bonnie says,his whole face going red at his own words.

"Or we can do it again right now~",Mike suggests,pulling Bonnie onto his lap.


	34. Punishment-Fritz/Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I request request a smutfic of Fritz (Foxy's spirit) and William where William tries to adjust Fritz's behaviour by inflicting pain? Like William spanking Fritz's balls or bitting him. Fritz is 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Extremely underage and noncon/dubious con

****

William had taken the little boy maybe a month or two ago and he still wasn't giving in no matter what William gave him. William was getting frustrated,he wanted to make this kid his personal fuck toy.

He climbed into the attic where he kept the little five year old. Fritz was sitting there messing the crayons and paper he gave him. He saw William and stopped,he didn't like William. Even though William gave him food,water ,toys,bathed him and kept warm at night. But today William wasn't going to be as nice,he needed the little boy to submit to him now. 

"Hey buddy~",he says,closing the attic, crawling over to him. Fritz only got to wear a small t-shirt and boxers,along with a pair of thigh highs. He moved away from William but was picked up by the man who brought him to the bed he put up there. 

William started kissing his neck and grinding on him like he usually did. Fritz whined and hit him a little,this time instead of just shrugging it off or whatever,William bit his neck. 

Fritz whimpered,as William pulled away,"I'm getting tired of how bad you act,bitch", William snarled,still grinding onto him,"I'm going to make you love me~",he says. 

William pulled the kid's clothes off,Fritz whined and moved away,"no",he says in a small and weak voice. William chuckled, and pulled him onto lap,he started to play with the little boy's cock,moving his hand up and down. 

He then let go and flipped the boy onto his hands and knee,he started to bite all over his thighs,drawing blood from his small thighs. He undid his own pants and pulled down his boxers.

He took off his belt and made a popping noise with it. Fritz flinched at the sound,he closed his eyes. William slapped the leather belt across the little boy thighs and ass,watching as he started to cry. 

William beat his legs a little a bit more before taking the belt and hitting it across his balls causing Fritz to scream. Fritz broke down and started to sob,William leaned over him,his hard on leaking with pre-cum just from hurting the little boy. 

He kissed Fritz softly on the cheek,"I love you",he whispers,kissing him again on the neck. He was calmed again,Fritz was still crying but started to calm down. 

"W-wuv you too…",Fritz muttered out,his voice cracking a bit from crying. William smiled,"that's all i wanted from you~",he lied,he sat up and pulled the bleeding and partly crying kid onto his lap. He kissed him on the head,"That was just a little punishment,do as you're told and no harm will come to you",William half-life,rubbing the belt against Fritz's wounds.

Fritz nodded,leaning into William for once,still scared and confused but at least no longer refusing William's advancement.


	35. somnophilia-Mike/CC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was wondering if u could do Michael x CC
> 
> In the topis of somnophilia, either of them can be top and u can choose the plot if u want
> 
> This is my first request sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Wanring: Underage/noncon

***

"Somnophilia is the urge or desire to have a sexual encounter with someone who's asleep. Somnophiliacs or persons with Somnophilia are aroused and get excited sexually by sleeping or unconscious individuals. Somnophiliacs comes under the classification of predatory paraphilias."

Michael read the definition over and over,he had been having some really odd thoughts and urges. Mostly for his little brother,he would see him sleeping and want to touch him so badly and to fuck him while he slept.

At least there was a word for it,and it made sense. But,he couldn't stop thinking about it. As he went to school,come home and every time he saw his little brother sleeping he just wanted to act on impulse. It didn't help they slept in the same room. 

Chris slept on the bottom bunk,he slept a lot. Sometimes Michael would sit on his bunk and start jacking off,glancing down at the sleeping boy and imaging him fucking him. 

He decided to climb down tonight,he went and sat down next to Chris. Michael was hard,he gave the sleeping boy a kiss. He then crawled on top of him and sat on him,masburbating. He moaned softly and started grinding on the sleeping kid. Chris stayed dead asleep,he was a heavy sleepier. 

Michael whined and moaned and continued jacking off on him until he cummed,some of it dripping onto Chris's blanket and shoulder and ,oh fuck, his face. Michael cursed under his breath and quickly licked the cum off his face causing Chris to whine in his sleep. 

He sighed and wiped the rest off with his shirt before climbing off the kid,he kissed him once more on the mouth. Part of him wanted to cum on him again but knew better. He got back onto his bunk and went to sleep.

****

The next day he couldn't stop thinking about what he did and how he wanted to more. Luckily Chris didn't seem to notice anything off. 

He waited until about 1 am when he was sure everyone was asleep. Mostly in case Chris woke up,he would have to force the kid to be quiet. He turned on the heater in their room to make sure Chris wouldn't get cold. Michael removed the blanket off of Chris and pulled down the kids fuzzy pants and boxers. 

He smiled at the kid's body before pulling down his boxers. He was already hard just from thinking about ficking him. Michael had a bottle of lube he had stolen from his dad. Michael lubed himself up,sighing. 

Michael then pushed himself slowly into Chris,freezing everytime he moved or whined. Once he was fully in,he leaned over and kissed Chris,who was still dead asleep. Michael licked his neck and kissed before moving up to his lips,he only kissed him.

He hid his face into the crook of Chris's neck and kissed again before he started moving in and out of him slowly. He was tight and small,but at least he doesn't seem like he was going to wake up. 

Michael moaned softly into his neck,he kept kissing his neck as he moved slowly in and out of him,stretching the sleeping kid's ass. Chris started to whine a little, getting hard in his sleep.

Michael couldn't help but smile at his moans and even start going faster. He was already getting close,he moaned loudly and cummed in Chris's ass. He waited a bit before pulling out,cursing when he realized Chris's ass was leaking with his cum. 

He dipped his head down and started to lick his ass. Shoving his tongue into it and dipping the muscle in. Chris whined again in his sleep,his body shuttering before he cummed all over Michael's face. 

Michael pulled his head away,he licked the cum around his face. "Chris~",he whispered and the only response he got was snoring. Chris hadn't woken up at all. 

Michael redressed him and tucked him back in. He kissed Chris's face before going to the bathroom to wash his.

****

The next morning Chris complained about his back hurting a lot. William and their mother just shrugged it off as him sleeping on his bed wrong. 

But Michael knew why it hurt and he loved that.


	36. Clara a bitch-Mike/Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I request a rather weird plot?  
> I can explain more if you'd like  
> The plot is the Afton wife Clara (Michael's biological mother died in child labour giving birth to Lizzy and CC who are twins) gets fed up one day and tries to rape Michael right there in front of Lizzy and CC trying to get them to join but the two run to William who was in his office thingy and tell him.
> 
> William lets Michael kill Clara and fucks him the whole night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Noncon and extreme violence

****

Michael,Elizabeth and Chris were sitting in the living room watching tv. Michael was laid out on the floor,Lizzy and Chris sitting on the couch. The twins were close to sleep when they and Michael heard yelling from their father and stepmother.

Since William married Clara they had been fighting a lot. She also gave Michael really bad vibes,she would undress around him and try to look at his chest. Michael didn't like her and wished she would just leave. 

Michael sighed as he listened to door slamming and Clara coming into the room. She was holding a bottle of beer,"You're father is a fucking faggot",she complained,sitting down next to Michael. Michael slid away from her but she pulled him closer. 

She pinned him down,"home still,brat~",she commanded,undoing his pants. Michael froze, "s-stopped",he says,struggling under her. She giggled and pulled his pants down and his boxers. 

Lizzy covered her eyes and Chris looked panicked,they weren't sure what to do. They looked in horror as a drunk Clara hit Michael on the head before sliding his dick into her and started riding it. 

She moaned and smiled,"Come join us~",Clara suggested,looking hungrily at the twins. Michael shocked his head before nudging it toward the doorway. He mouthed the word "dad" to them. 

Chris grabbed Lizzy's hands,"um we are ok",Chris says,dragging Lizzie with him. They went to William's office,he opened the door looking tired. 

"Clara touching Mikey!"Lizzie says,"she even pulled his pants down",she added. William's eyes went wide and he told the twins to stay put.

He stormed into the living room,"GET OFF MY SON",He roared,grabbing her hair and yanking her head back. She whimpered and git off of Michael who looked like he was going to cry. He was quick to pull up his pants,and move away. 

William let go of her hair and she crawled over to Michael who grabbed the lamp on the stand behind him. He grabbed it and smashed it across Clara's face,"don't come any closer",he snapped,hitting her with it again,it breaking across her head. 

She groaned and tried to lunge at him. She grabbed onto her throat,Michael used the broken lamp to stab her in the stomach. Clara dropped to the ground,clutching her stomach. 

William rushed over to Michael,he looked at Michael's neck,"are you okay?"he asked,petting Michael on the head. Michael nodded his head,"I'm fine",he answered. 

Michael glanced down at her,"what should we do about her?"he asked,looking back at William. William shrugged,"Do whatever you want to",he says,smiling at Michael. 

Michael nodded,"c-can I..finish her off?"he asked,making direct eye contact with William. William nodded,he placed his hands onto Michael's shoulders and pulled him close,kissing him,"kill her and I'll help with the body",he says. Clara whimpers, earning a kick in the side from William. 

Michael left the room and came back with his baseball bat,it was a metal bat. 

William sat Clara up,"shouldn't have messed with my Mikey should you?"he whispers to her,petting her on the face. She whimpered,unable to speak as she closed her eyes. 

Michael walked over the bat and whacked her across the head,a sickening crack ringing out through the room. "This is for trying to kiss me everytime I said no",he says,hitting her on the other cheek. "This is for consistently trying to touch me or look at my body",he hit her right in the neck.

"This is for raping me",his voice was cold and his face filled with angry,he brought another blow to the bottom of her chin forcing her head up. She was still breathing,crying now. "This is for trying to mess with my younger siblings",he says,hitting her in the gut.

She took in a shaky breath, "m-mikey I love yo-",before she could finish Michael whacked her on the back of his neck,breaking it and causing her to fall forward,no longer breathing. 

He was crying and shaking as William pulled him close. "You did a good job",William says,kissing him on the lips,ignoring the fact Michael was covered in blood. "I'll deal with the body,let's get to my room",he says. 

****

Michael sat on William's bed as William went and sent the twins to bed. He came back into the room,"You didn't do anything wrong and I'm proud of you",William says,before Michael could say anything. 

William walked over and sat on the bed with him,"I thought by marrying someone,I could forget about you…",William admitted,"I'm sorry for bringing someone like that into your and the twins life",he apologized,sighing and leaning onto Michael. 

Michael rubbed his back,"it's fine,I love you",he says,kissing him on head. He pulled William onto the bed. William smiled and kissed him,"I love you too",he says,giggling a little. 

Michael kept kissing him over and over,grinding his hips a little and whining. William kissed back and started to bite his neck,Michael gripped onto his shirt and whined. "I w-want you,I want you to touch me~",Michael says.

William pulled back and smiled,"You want me to touch you all over?"he asked,smiling. Michael nodded,"yes,,please touch me and,,,um fuck me",he says,blushing.

William kissed him and nodded. He started to undress Michael,making sure he was fine with whatever William was doing. 

Once Michael was undressed and laying on the bed,with his legs split,William grabbed some lube and threw off his shirt and undid his pants. William looked down at his naked son, who still had some blood on his face. It made William get harder just looking at him. 

He pulled down his pants and his boxers. "You're big..",Michael blurted out,his whole face going red when he realized he had said that out loud. William smiled and kissed him. 

He slowly pushed himself into Michael's virgin hole,watching as he shudder and whined. He sat there letting Michael adjust to his large length. "I'm ready",Michael says,looking up at his father.

William sat him up on his cock, Michael gasping a little and holding onto William. William gripped the boy's ass and started moving his whole body up and down on his cock. Michael moaned and gasped holding onto William as tightly as possible as his father took his virginity. 

Michael yelled out when William hit the right spot. He clawed at William's back,"do that again,please~",he begged as William started to hit into the right spot over and over watching as his son's whole body twitch. 

He started stroking Michael's cock and kissing him on the neck,overstimulating the boy. "I-I'm getting c-close",Michael moaned out,"so,close",he closed his eyes as he cummed,getting it all over William's chest. William gave a few more thrusts before cumming inside of Michael who whined and flopped onto the bed once William was done. 

William smiled and laid down next to him,Michael turned to him. Michael started to stroke William's cock while kissing him,he still had some energy left in his body. William kissed back,slipping his tongue into Michael's mouth and exploring it. 

Michael moaned and sped up with his hand,already getting hard again. William groaned and gripped his hip,pulling him closer. 

"I love how big you are~",Michael whispered,pulling away a little as he continued stroking William's cock. William moaned in response and crawled over him. 

William started sucking on his neck and collar bone. Michael moaned and continued jacking him off. William moaned back and cummed all over Michael,who smiled and used one of his hands to wipe some of it up and licked his hand clean,"yummie~",he says,smiling at his father. 

William smiled back and kissed him,"lay down,I'll clean up your mess",William says,kissing him once more on the lips. Michael nodded and curled up in the bed,falling asleep admittedly.

****

The next day the living room was perfectly clean,no blood and no body. William explained to the twins that Clara had left and will never be coming back.


	37. I'm trouble-Mike/Will/CC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to see another Mike/William/CC but instead of Mike being bottom, its actually William? Like maybe Will gets caught doing something he shouldn't (drinking? Killing? You pick) and Mike + CC decide to punished him for it by being super rough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👁👄👁I have like 40+ requests

***

William was sure Kenny and Michael were asleep,he sat down on the chair and poured himself a drink. He wasn't supposed to be drinking as much,as he had went to work drunk this week. But,he really wanted a drink,just a small one.

He sighed as he sat the bottle and started drinking a single shot. Then he felt hands on the back of his chair. He froze and looked up to Michael looking down at him,"what are you doing?"he asked,frowning at William who swallowed nervously.

"We noticed you left the bed",Kenny says,popping from the side of the couch. William wasn't sure how to respond,he simply set his now empty glass down. Michael clicked his tongue at William,"Someone been naughty",he says,gripping William's face who whined in response. 

Kenny giggled,"come back to bed",he says,pulling William out of his chair. William followed the two. He was laid down on the bed,Michael blindfolded him and stripped him to his boxers. His hands were bound behind his back. 

William was pushed down to his knees,he whined,he was already getting hard. "Don't move",Michael says,from behind him,he then felt someone move in front of him,probably Kenny.

Michael slapped him on the ass,"such a bad boy you are~",Michael says,"Me and Kenny planned out a little punishment for you~",he adds,spanking him again. He then was gagged and felt one of them kiss him on the neck,his boxers were pulled down. 

He was expecting them,usually Kenny,to live him up,instead he had a dildo shoved up his ass. William whined,it hurt like a bitch and threw William off. Small hands,clearly Kenny's,lifted his head up and lay his onto his lap. His boner pressed into William's face. 

Michael started moving the ten inch dildo in and out of William's ass as fast as possible. Kenny undid his gag,and rubbed his bottom lip,causing William to let an embarrassing whine out. "Such a good boy~",Kenny says,undoing his pants and boxers,"open up",Kenny says. 

William did and Kenny gripped his hair and pushed his cock into William's mouth. William whined as Kenny moved his hips back and forth. He started forcing William to deep throat his cock. He kept a tight gripped onto William's hair,fucking his mouth. 

Michael finally stopped using the dildo,he slapped William on the ass again who just whined as Kenny continued fucking his throat. Michael positioned himself outside of William and pushed himself inside,despite having the dildo in him ,Michael still managed to stretch him out a bit. Michael started at a rough and fast pace,scratching at William's sides. 

William couldn't react,he just simply had to lay there and take it. Just lay there and be fucked by his own sons. He swallowed around Kenny's cock the best he could as he felt it hit the back of his throat over and over. He could only whimper a bit as Michael suddenly changed his angle or scratched his sides and ass,causing him to bleed. 

Michael slid one hand down to William's cock and started stroking it. William twitched in his hold,which Michael in turned let go of his cock and spanked him on the ass. Then he pulled out of William and grabbed something William couldn't see. 

Michael spanked William with a wooden paddle,multiple times leaving red marks and a bit of bruising. William just continued suking Kenny off,feeling as the youngest Afton started to twitch in his mouth and was leaking with pre-cum. Michael spanked him a few more times as Kenny cummed inside of his throat,making sure William swallowed it all before pulling out of his mouth. 

Kenny smiled,"good job~",he says,petting William on the head, who was panting. Michael chuckled at them as he spread William's as cheeks again,he pushed himself back in and leaned over William's back side as he started fucking him. William moaned and whined as his ass already hurt and Michael wasn't helping but,it felt good.

"F-fuck~",William moans as he cummed,whinning a bit as Michael continued. Michael sat up with William,still fucking him. Kenny moved over to them and started stroking William's cock,smiling at William. 

Michael bit as hard as possible into William's neck,causing the man to cry out a little as his neck to bleed. "M-mikey,fuck~I won't break y'alls rules anymore~",William says,as Michael pushed himself as far as possible into William. Michael simply kissed on the neck as he cummed into William. 

William was laid on the bed,Kenny started stroking his cock again. William moaned,he was overstimulated and was already close to cumming again. Michael laid down next to him and started kissing his neck before moving up to his lips,sliding his tongue into his mouth. William moaned as Michael gripped his hair,William groaned. 

He cummed again,and Michael pulled away. Kenny licked the cummed off his hand. "Did you learn your lesson?"Michael asked,freeing William. William sighed and sat up,"I'm going to have bruises all over my ass for weeks",William says,"but yes",he answered,his neck still bleeding a little.


	38. Movie fun-William/Mike/CC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can u do another William/Michael/CC? I kinda liked the fact that Michael bottemed- and just kinda want to read more one-shots of the ship?

****

Michael hopped onto the couch in between William and Chris. They started a movie up,Michael leaning onto William and Chris leaning on him. William kissed Michael on the head,Michael kissed him on the lips,he climbed onto William's lap,deeping the kiss. Michael moaned as he pulled William close to him. 

He then felt Chris move behind him,kissing him on the neck of his neck and his hard on pressing into his ass. Michael started grinding against William and Chris started undoing Michael's pants,pulling them down. 

Michael was already hard,William started to stroke Michael's dick as Chris pushed himself slowly into Michael. Chris gripped Michael's sides as he move in and out of Michael. William moved his hand up and down Michael's cock,making sure to pause each time he got to the top and messing with the tip,watching as Michael's legs twitched. 

William started kissing Michael again,forcing his tongue into his mouth. Michael moaned and whined,Chris started sucking on his neck,leaving hickies all over it,as he continued fucking him. 

William and Michael pulled apart,a string of spit between them. William smiled,he leaned over to Chris and kissed him on the lips,who kissed back. Chris started to speed up as he started to twitch inside of Michael,Michael moaned and cummed all over William.

Chris moaned after him and cummed into his ass,making Michael whined. Chris pulled put and fixed up his shorts. Michael leaned onto William,Chris kissed Mikey on the cheek. 

"We should finish the movie..",Michael says,fixing up his own pants and sitting down. 

"I'm going to go get clean clothes on then we can continue the movie",William says,petting Michael on the head and giving Chris a kiss.


	39. Smudge lipstick-Mike/William/the other bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I request a fanfic where Clara William's second wife keeps making Michael dress like a girl when they go to the store and Michael's friends had enough and told Michael's dad and 5 have a hand bang with Michael
> 
> Also could William kill Clara after doing so and get back with the afton kids biological mother Aimee?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gang bang😌💞

****

Clara pulled Michael into her room. She had him stripped down to his underwear. She then put on white knee highs on him,a pink plaid skirt and a white blouse. Michael whined as she did his makeup,luckily he already had long hair that she brushed and tied up into two pigtails,so no need for a wig. She smiled,"You look like the daughter I never had",Calra says,kissing him on the cheek. 

Michael just rolled his eyes,it was humiliating to be dressed up by her. Plus it didn't help that his friend always hanged out at the mall and always recognize him. Clara just smiled,"now let's go shopping,Michelle",she says,happily as she dragged the boy out of the room. 

****

At the mall they ran into his friends again,they greeted Michael causally. His closest friend,Jeremy,pulled him to the side,"you look pissed,girly girl~",he teased. 

Michael sighed angrily,"I am,she does this everytime we go shopping,treats me like her daughter",he muttered,crossing his arms and looking down grumpily."it's annoying...but I'm kinda starting to like..",he sighed,and adjusted his blouse a bit as his mother came over to him. She dragged him off to some store.

The others looked over to Jeremy,he is kinda like the leader of the group. "We should see if his dad knows what's going on",he suggests,watching Michael closely,mainly watching his ass. 

The gang of boys arrived at the Afton house,they knocked on the door and luckily William opened it. "..Michael going shopping",William says,he was used to Michael's friends coming over randomly. 

"Can we come inside?"Jeremy asked,William looked them all up and down before letting them in. "What sort of trouble did he get in?"William asked,Michael has gotten arrested before,just for shoplifting with his group of goons.

"N-none,just you know your wife dresses him, l-like a girl",Fritz says,William raised his eyebrows and looked confused. 

"Yeah,every time they go shopping,he's wearing a skirt and makeup,she makes him",Mike added,with Jeremy,Fritz and Mat nodding in agreement. 

William sighed,"she makes him?it's not like a fun activity she and Michael do?"he asked,he knew she did his makeup but he thought Michael enjoyed it. William tapped his face,thinking, plotting. 

Jeremy cleared his throat,"I..he is starting to like it I think?…",he says,William gave him a concerned look,"That is no good for him...but I have an idea",he says smiling. 

***

Michael entered the house with Clara,who luckily left right afterwards to go hang out with her friends. Michael tiptoed through the house,to his room. He sighed with relief having not run into his father. He flicked on the light and froze.

William and his friends have been waiting for him,he doesn't know for how long but damn. His whole face turned red,sure his friend had seen him all dressed up but for his father to see him,that was just a no no. Michael swallowed as William stood up,he couldn't tell what William's expression was. 

"Mikey,you look…look interesting",William wasn't sure what to say,he walked to Michael and cupped the boy's face. Michael glanced at his friends,they probably told William what Clara had been doing. William rubbed his lipstick,"such a bright shade of red",he says,wiping it onto his pants and kissing Michael softly.

Michael froze,William pulled him close,deepening the kiss. William moved over to his neck,kissing it over and over. Michael moaned and held onto William who nibbled down on his neck. William pulled back and brought Michael to the bed where the other boys were. 

William pulled him onto his lap,spreading Michael's legs and kissing him again. William pulled down his boxers and Jeremy leaned over kissing Michael on the lips. Fritz moved over and started sucking on Michael's neck. Mat and Mike moved over,William pulled down his own pants and boxers and pushed himself into Michael who whined but couldn't do much to stop him. He was a virgin,William started moving him up and down slowly right in front of his friends. Jeremy was still kissing him and started to feel up his blouse and around his skin,messing his nipples and just tracing his body.

William then moved Michael onto his knees,Jeremy was quick to move to Michael's face,undoing his pants. Michael swallowed,he already could tell what Jeremy was planning and what he wanted Michael to do. Fritz grabbed hold of Michael's cock and started to stroke it slowly making Michael moan and whine loudly as Jeremy finished taking his pants and boxers off. 

Michael looked at Jeremy who had a bit of lipstick on his face from Michael. The lip stick came off easily,he was sure if he gave him a blowjob, it would get on him. Jeremy tilted Michael's head up ,he made him open his mouth and brought his cock up to it. Michael eased it partly in his mouth,he didn't really know what he was doing. He closed his eyes and sighed a bit,letting himself relax.

He couldn't really think about what he was doing with his father fucking him from behind and being jacked off by one of his friends. "You look so much like a girl~",Jeremy teases,petting Michael on his head while trying to shove his cock deeper into his mouth. 

Michael just whined,he started swallowing around the cock,moving his tongue a little bit,listening to Jeremy moan. Jeremy thrusted his hips into Michael's mouth,Michael gagged a bit. Jeremy gripped Michael's hair tightly,he started to force Micheal to take every inch of his dick in his mouth. Micheal could feel tears sliding down his face a little,he couldn't do much,he tried his best to just take it and relax.

Fritz moved behind Jeremy,pants already down. He kissed Jeremy softly on the neck before sliding himself into Jeremy. Kissing him before and started moving in and out as fast as possible,causing Jeremy's whole body to move and to choke Michael a little more. 

Michael whined,he couldn't fight back or anything. His cock was twitching with Mike playing with him,William stretching his virgin ass. Jeremy using his mouth,Mat was sitting near them,jacking off and watching them.

"Oh fuck~",Jeremy moaned,as he twitched and cummed into Michael's mouth. He was still getting fucked by Fritz,who started kissing him as he pulled out of Michael's mouth. Michael could see some of his lipstick had gotten onto Jeremy's dick,he blushed,the bright red was all on it. He felt the need to clean it. He leaned over and started to lick his cock. 

Jeremy smiled at him as Michael continued cleaning his cock with his tongue. He finished and smiled at Jeremy. Fritz pulled Jeremy onto his lap and started fucking him in front of Michael. 

Micheal let out little moans and whines. He could feel himself getting close. He cummed,letting himself fall onto his bed,slightly,he couldn't fully lay out with his hips being held. William spanked his ass,and coutined fucking him. Michael could feel him twitching inside of him,he started moving his hips with William's,trying to get him to fill him up his cum. 

Mat moved over to Michael's face. "Open up",Mat commands and Michael did,knowing there wasn't much he could do plus this was starting to get really good. He let Mat slide his cock into his mouth,he automatically started swallowing around him. 

William cummed into Michael's ass and pulled out. He then let Mike take a turn at Michael's ass. Mike was much smaller than William and luckily didn't stretch Michael out. Though he clearly had never done this with his awkward movement. William moved behind him and started guiding him . 

Michael was still sucking on Mat's cock. Michael had one of his hands brought to Jeremy's cock,he started stroking it softly. Fritz had already cummed inside of Jeremy and was now just watching.Michael felt as Mike cummed in his ass and Mat cummed down his throat. 

Michael went limped onto the bed as they pulled out. "You lot should leave before my wife gets back",William says,the boys got their clothes on and left. William looked at Michael who was laying on the bed,cum leaking out of his ass,all over him and was just a whole mess. 

William pulled onto his lap,kissing him softly on the cheek. "I'll take care of Clara,you won't have to worry about her",William says before laying Michael back down. Michael whined but nodded,"get some normal clothes on",William says,slapping him on the ass. 

Michael tried to sit up but cried out and flopped onto the bed. William chuckled and kissed him on the lips. Michael kissed back,he was in slight shock from what happened. 

"Just go to sleep,I'll bring you some pain meds in the morning,you must be exhausted after all of that baby boy",William mummers,kissing him on the neck. Michael yawned,confirming William's statement.

****

William waited in the living room as Clara came home. She froze when she saw William,"hello love",she says smiling softly. William grabbed her by the collar shirt,and dragged her to their room,"oh getting frisky~",she says,smiling at William, completely misreading the room.

William threw her onto the ground,he had thrown out all the makeup and clothes Clara had been forcing Michael into. Clara went dead silent seeing them,"..oh…",Clara says,"you found out",she sounded annoyed. 

"Why have you been dressing him like that,bitch?"William snapped,shutting and locking the door. She swallowed and clicked her tongue,"it just dressing him up!",she answered,"nothing bad". 

William's mouth twitched,he wanted to laugh at her,"oh yeah,nothing bad",he snapped,spitting on her face. She gasped and she whipped the spit off of her face,"asshole",she yelled as William went over and punched her square in the nose. 

She gasped,and flinched moving away. She hit her head against their bed frame, groaning. William shoved her into the bed frame and started banging her head against the wood. He's never harmed her before but ,he felt so angry at her. 

He hit her head a few times into the wooden frame,the back of it bleeding. He then stood up and kneed her in the jaw,the loud crunch of her jaw breaking filling the room. She whimpered and looked at him sadly which only made him madder. 

He kicked her a few more times in the stomach before he started slamming her face into the bed again,blood getting all over it and on him. He couldn't even tell if she was saying anything but sooner or later he stopped and she just flopped over on the floor not moving,not breathing. 

William sighed,calming down now. He took off his blood covered shirt and left his room. He checked and made sure Mikey was sleeping, he didn't have to worry about the younger two, the younger ones are at his ex-wife's house. He then went to the phone,"Aimee,whenever you get this,call me as soon as possible",He says,calling his ex-wife,he needed to talk to her plus he'll need her help with the kids.

****

The next day William came and woke up Michael. "Morning,Mikey",he says,petting Michael on the head who whined. "Clara left,you don't have to worry about her,she left last night after a fight…",William says,kissing him on the head.

"I also called your mommy and explained...some of the things that have happened",William says,awkwardly,thinking about what he did yesterday to his son. Michael opened his eyes,"...I won't have to dress up anymore…?"he asked, tiredly. William nodded his head,"no more dressing up,unless you want to",William says. He handed Michael some pills and a glass of water.

"I don't like make up,it feels weird",Michael muttered,curling up in a ball. He still had makeup and cum on him along with his outfit. The poor kid looked tired,William started to rub his side,"let me know if you need anything",William says before leaving him to sleep more. 

****

It has been a month since Clara "left",Aimee had moved back into their house. William didn't really remember why they split up,she was always so nice plus she kinda looked like Mikey. While obviously she did as she was Mikey's mother,William could love her. Plus,Michael and William didn't really talk about what happened that night between them and Michael's friends.

William sat down next to her on the couch as the kids were off at school. They hadn't officially gotten back together,just after Clara leaving William needed help with the kids plus he did miss her. He leaned onto her shoulder,she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. 

"The kids will be home soon",she stated,leaning back onto him. William nodded,"yeah",he says,she brought his hand to her mouth and kissed it. He blushed and cleared his throat,"...love you…",he says,kissing her in the cheek. 

She smiled and kissed him on the lips,he forgot how nice her lips were,soft and warm. He smiled in the kiss and pulled back,she kissed him again. He grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap,kissing her on the neck. 

The door opened to Michael and Lizzie and Chris,walking into the house. Aimee got off William's lap,her whole face lap,"hey kiddos",she says. The two younger ones didn't seem to really care and ran off. Michael seemed a bit surprised,"what's going on here?"he asked,looking confused. 

Aimee bit her lip,"we just...were sitting next to each other",she was slightly embarrassed by her kids walking in on them kissing. "You two getting back together?"Michael asked.

William looked at Aimee and she looked backed at him. "M-maybe",William says,shrugging at her and refusing to look at any of them. Aimee nodded at him,"we are getting back together",she says with confidence,William smiled and motioned her to sit back on his lap. She did and kissed him on the lips. 

Michael nodded and left to go to his room,not wanting to see them sucking each other's faces off. He was confused by it plus it's not like he could easily forget that night with William and his friends. 

**

Michael laid in his bed when William came in. William sat down next to him on the bed,"do you want to talk about it?"William asked,he has been avoiding the chance of talking about what happened for a while. He did feel bad and like he messed up his relationship with Michael. They've been avoiding each other slightly since then,not really sure what to say to each other. 

Michael sat up,"y-yeah",he says,just thinking about that night made his cheeks turn a rosy color and his heart pound. "W-why did you do that?"Michael asked,looking at William who just looked away,clearly guilty. 

"I don't know what was going through my head...I'm sorry",he says,he reached over and placed a hand on Michael's shoulder who shuddered at his touch. Michael sucked in his breath and inched over to William,"it's fine,just...it's weird and wrong...just I can't stop thinking about it",Michael admitted,moving himself partly onto William's lap. 

"It's odd I know,but it wasn't bad, just weird",he admitted looking away. William placed his hands on Michael's hips and kissed him softly on the lips. Michael kissed backed,gripping onto William. William pinned him to the bed,kissing him over and over before pulling away. 

"I'm sorry,I can't,your mother and me…",he says,getting off the bed. Michael frowned but he understood him and he understood why. William sighed and kissed him on the neck,"love you",he whispered before leaving,not giving Michael any time to draw him back in.

William made it back to his own room,laying down with Aimee. He had to get a new bed frame,he didn't like the idea of the old one being in the house with Aimee,he felt he may repeat his actions with her. She curled up next to him,smiling happily. He smiled back,a bit of guilt swelled up in his stomach.

She didn't know the kind of person he had become once she left. He had killed Clara and fucked his own son in one day,he even had underage boys help him fuck his son. Though William was sure all of that came from splitting up with Aimee,she was the one who left and even though it had been over a year he was still hung up on here. 

He pulled her close, kissing her on the cheek. She kissed him back,"I love you,honey bun",she whispered. William swallowed a little,"I love you too,cupcake",he says,he meant his words and knew she meant her but still felt bad. 

Maybe one day he could tell her what happened with Clara but for now,she just knows Clara up and left. And she most definitely cannot find out about what happened with Michael or about the fact William wanted to do it again with Michael. 

He kissed her once more before closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	40. Replacement-Mike/Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This came out longer than expected also 😌I'm not working on request as much until after the holidays!:D still will be doing them it'll just take a bit longer!
> 
> Content Warning: Underage/noncon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> William/Mike(15), Non-consensual body modification/surgery, manipulation, bondage, mpreg  
> So basically C.C. and Elizabeth have both been dead for a few months. Then, William gets a call saying his wife died in a car accident. The silent of the house that once held 3 kids and his wife is driving William insane, and Michael tries to stay out of his father's way. Michael sneaks into the kitchen during the night for something (wearing only boxers and a t-shirt), only to have William walk in on him. William in short gets aroused at the sight of his sleepy, partly dressed son, but also blames said son for the deaths of his family. That's when William comes up with an idea for punishment for the teen, one that will also rebuild his family. He knocks Michael out, taking the unconscious body to the basement, and here is the surgery part (wither William does the surgery himself, or pays some sort of black market doctor to do it is up to you) Basically, a functioning womb is implanted in the teen. At first William will have Michael locked up in a secret room, tied up to use at his pleasure. But he constantly guilt trips Mike over C.C. deaths, saying how its all Michael's fault their family is gone. However, he also tries manipulating Michael by saying that he still loves him, and that Mike can be forgiven if he takes Mummy's place for Daddy. Michael at first is horrified and disgusted trying to fight, but the guilt and pleasure eventually break him down and he becomes his daddy's little breeding slut, becoming heavily pregnant and playing the role of William's wife. (Bonus if mention how Mike will always have his father's cum leak out of him)

***

William sat in his office,sitting there,not moving. His wife had passed,he already had two kids dead and now his wife. His ears were ringing,he called Michael into his office. "Sir?"Michael asked,he didn't like interacting with his father,mostly after the accident with Chris. 

"Your mother...was in a...car crash…",William muttered,before he started crying again. Michael swallowed,a few tears rolled down his face. "She's gone Mikey",he whimpered out,shaking and sobbing,his voice cracking as tears and snot rolled onto his desk. 

Michael was shaking now,"o-oh",he started to cry too but that seemed to annoy William. "You can leave",William snapped,seeing Michael upset made him mad but a small part of him did want to comfort him,pull him close and pet his head. It still made him angry that Michael would cry or pretend to.

Michael turned and left his father's office. He went straight to his room and curled up in his bed. He sobbed and whined until he ended passing out. 

***

Michael woke up dehydrated,it was dark out and he sighed. He got up and took off his pants,he made his way downstairs to the fridge. 

**

William sat up from his desk,he could hear Michael walking pass his office and down stairs. He stood up and went downstairs,he was walking into the kitchen where Michael was drinking some water,spilling it a bit on himself. 

His hair was a mess,and he was only wearing boxers and a t-shirt. William walked over to Michael,"You're a mess",William points out,wanting to look at him closer and wanting to touch his son. He ran a hand on Michael's side,who yawned and leaned a bit onto William. William kept his hand on Michael's side,rubbing it and thinking. He looked him up and down,he knew what he wanted to do.

William sighed and moved away from Michael. After all,this was Michael's fault,it was Michael who failed to keep an eye on his sister and who had pulled such a horrible prank on his brother and fuck,it probably was Michael's fault that his wife died. 

Michael seemed a bit confused but simply placed his cup into the sink. William was quick to grab him,and hit his head into the counter. "Fatha?"Michael gasped,as his head was slammed against the counter again causing the kid to black out.

****

William laid Michael on the table in the basement,while Michael was out he had come up with an idea. He knew how to remake his happy little family and Michael will get to help him. 

William had his friend Henry come over and help. Henry would implant a womb into Mikey for William,Henry only agreed as he knew what it was like to lose his children. William went and set up a new room for Michael. He made sure Michael will need everything he will need to live in it. He needed Michael to stay in that room and give him more children.

Henry worked on Michael for a good four hours before stitching the young teen up. William came back,smiling happily. "Thank you Henry",William says,"I just want my family back..",he sighed looking down at his son. He had a small stitch across his stomach.

"You'll need to give him a month to heal before you can get him pregnant,without hurting him",Henry says,"you can still fuck him though",he adds chuckling a little. William thanked him again,"I'm going to bring him to his new room,get him all set up",William says,kissing sleeping Michael on the lips. 

He scooped him up as Henry packed his things and left. William brought Michael to his new room,smiling happily. He and Mikey will make such a happy and lovely family. 

He shut and locked the door,he had a locked high up on the door,knowing Michael can't reach it. He laid down on the bed with Michael and snuggled up to him. Michael was in for a treat once he woke up.

*****

Michael woke up in his father's arms,he felt a slight pain in his stomach as he whined. "Fatha?"Michael asked,remembering how the man was slamming his face into the counter.

William sat up,he chuckled,"look at your tummie",he says,chuckling even more. Michel pulled up his shirt,clearly confused at the stitch on his tummie."w-what happened?"he asked,freaking out,touching it carefully.

"Fatha,what happened?"he asked,panicked and close to crying. William sighed,"You're going to be such a good mummy",he muttered, Michael was put off as he also looked around,realizing he wasn't in any room that was familiar to him. He started to try and get up,but William grabbed him and pulled out a rope. 

He pinned Michael down,"Don't worry,my sweet little killer,this isn't going to hurt as much",William kissed him on the cheek as he tied his arms behind his back. Michael whimpered as William slapped him across the face. "I wouldn't be doing this if you were a good kid",William snapped as he flipped Michael onto his back. 

Michael was then gagged by his father,William pulled down his son's boxers. Michael whined and tried squirming away but couldn't. William sighed,as he undid his pants,"shush",he says. 

He spread Michael's legs apart,he was so small compared to William. William leaned over and kissed him,"it's ok baby,daddy will use protection~",he says. Michael was confused on why he would need to do that as Michael couldn't get pregnant? At least he shouldn't be able to get pregnant. 

William smiled as he put on a condom and lubed Michael's ass up. Michael started to cry as William then spread his ass cheeks. He then pushed his cock into Michael's ass,Michael's eyes went wide open. His body froze and he quickly squeezed his eyes tightly,shaking a little. 

William moaned as Michael was tight around his cock. William sat Michael up onto his lap,making sure every inch went into him. Michael shivered,as he was moved up and down on his father's big cock. It hurt,his father was a big man in many different ways and Michael could feel him poking his stomach with his large and thick cock. Michael just sat there,he tried to not focus on the way it felt like his ass and insides were being torn by his father's length. 

William kept going,moaning softly and telling Michael he had such a nice little ass and that it'll be fine. He kept kissing Michael on the forehead and kept him close to him,rubbing his back with one hand,the other helping move him. It would've been comforting if William wasn't fucking him,he felt as his father hit a very sensitive spot in his ass making him buck his hips and whine. 

He didn't want to make any noise that could lead William to believe he was enjoying this. Well,a part of him did like it,like the feeling of his daddy stretching his ass but this was his daddy. His daddy gripped his ass and started to ram into the spot that made Michael whine. 

Michael's body started moving with William's slightly,he wanted so badly to resist but he leaned onto him. He tried to relax as his body and cock twitched ,already getting close. He placed his head onto William's shoulder. "I love you so much baby boy",William whispers,as he started to stroke Michael's cock making the boy shiver. 

He moved his hand up and down it,gripping tightly. Watching as Michael helplessly twitch and buck his hips a little trying to earn some friction. Michael finally cummed onto William's hand. William chuckled and licked his hand as he continued fucking him,not close to being done.

He pulled Michael off his cock and laid the boy down,he removed the gag. Michael cried out and tried to pull away from his father who only gripped his waist and pulled him close. "You're not going anywhere, whore",William spat on Michael,watching as Michael wrinkled his face up,disgusted by William's actions. 

"Why?"Michael squeaked out as William started to pet his face. William leaned over and kissed him,"shush,don't worry",William whispers. 

He sat up and moved Michael's head to his lap. He mad Michael sit up a little,gripping the back of his head,"open wide my angel~",William says. Michael reluctantly did,William slid Michael's head down on his cock partly. 

Michael sat there,unsure what to do. "Baby boy,start sucking on it,use your tongue a little",William says,petting him on the head now,"unless you want to stay in this position all night~",he added. Michael whined but started to swallow and move his tongue a little,unsure what he was doing. 

William started to move his head back and forth slightly,watching as Michael started to cry again. Michael awkwardly moved his tongue around,feeling as William twitched in his mouth. William shoved his head down,making him choke a little.

Michael tried to pull away,his father cock rubbing the back of his neck,making him want to vomit. He started to cry harder,it was choking him slightly to have his daddy ramming into his throat. He whined as he tasted cum running down his throat,the salty warm liquid made him sick to the stomach. William smiled as he pulled Michael off of his cock again. "Good job~",he says,rubbing Michael's bottom lip.

Michael whimpered,he was still crying. William set him up,kissing him softly on his lips. Michael kissed back,just wanting this to be over as soon as possible. 

William laid him down,his arms still tied,"Sleep well",he says,running a hand across the scar on his stomach. Michael could only muster out a whimper as William laid next to him,pulling him close and kissing him on the head. "Good night",he whispered softly into Michael's ear,listening as the kid started tried not to sob.

****

Michael woke up next to his father,still tied up. He wiggled around and sighed,there had to be some way to escape. He shifted away from William,and stood up. A sharp pain shot through his back but he ignored it. He staggered forward,almost falling. 

He finally looked around the room,it wasn't bad. There was a dresser in it,the bed and a shelf with movies and books along with a tv. There was also a full length mirror. He turned to it,he was able to see the knots in the rope holding him. 

He managed to get them off and sighed with relief as William didn't seem to be awake. Michael managed to find his boxers and went to the door. He could barely reach the lock,the tip of his fingers brushing against it. Michael cursed under his breath,he was short for a 15 year old boy. 

He looked around for something to stand up. There really wasn't anything beside maybe the TV stand. Michael moved the TV gently to the floor and picked up the stand,walking carefully ignoring the sharp pains in his stomach and lower back. 

He placed the stand in front of the door and was about to climb onto it when he felt William's hand over his mouth and arm around his waist. He was pulled into the man,"where do you think you're going?"William sounded pissed off. 

Michael swallowed,"...I'm hungry",he half-lied,he was hungry,he didn't even realize until now when his stomach growled. William seemed to relax,"alright,you lay down and I'll bring you food",William says,picking Michael up and carrying him to bed. Michael felt any confidence of escaping fade away as William tied one of his arms to the bed. He then tied both of his legs to it. 

***

Michael spent the next month getting fucked and degraded by William. He was kept tied to the bed ,only let off to go to the bathroom ,which William escorted him to the bathroom. Sadly there are no windows or anything in the bathroom that could help him escape,he was trapped inside of his house. 

William kept him behind a bookshelf in his office,far from anyone. Michael wasn't sure how or when he did that but he was kinda impressed by it at the same time. 

Michael was sitting down in William's chair in his office. Michael sighed,it was nice to leave that small room. William smiled at him,"how are you my little murder~",he asked,petting Michael on the head. 

Michael flinched at the nickname,"don't call me that",he says as if William would listen. William chuckled,"why shouldn't I?You're the one who fucking killed Chris and Lizzie",he states,making Michael close his eyes and sigh,he didn't want to start crying. "You're the one who pulled a stupid prank on Chris and got his head lodge into Fredbear mouth,crushing his skull and killing him in front of so many people",William gripped Michael's chin,forcing him to look at him. 

"You're also the person who left Lizzie alone and let her wonder into Circus baby's room",William kissed him on the lips,"no one can love a murder like you...expect for me",he softly says,kissing Michael again who was shaking. He pulled Michael close to him,"you know how to fix this right?"William asked.

Michael swallowed,he did,William wanted to have a family...with him. "You don't want me to be mad forever",William says,still holding Michael close to him. "Just give me what I need,help me recreate our family but better",he says,"don't you want that? Don't you want to put the family you destroyed back together?"he asked,pulling Michael out of his chair onto his lap.

Michael was silently crying,"n-no I'm your son...not your wife",he managed to say. William let out a long sigh and picked Michael up,bringing him back to the room.

"Mikey,do you hate me?"William asked,he sounded sad,"don't you want me to be happy?don't you want us to be happy?"he asked as he laid Michael down onto the bed. He tied the boy back up as Michael started to cry more. 

William started to undo his pants,watching as Michael cried. "I could be much worse Michael but this is me being kind to you,this is me showing I still love you even if you're a murder",William says,rubbing his hand across Michael's tear stained face. 

Michael didn't say anything as William pulled down his pants,already hard. "You're going to make some beautiful children",William says as he pulled down Michael's boxers,the only thing beside a shirt and shorts that he was allowed to wear. William pulled him onto his lap,sliding him down his cock,already stretched out from William using him this morning. 

Michael leaned his face into William's shoulder as William started to move him up and down,he didn't even use any lube already knowing there was still cum in his ass. Michael couldn't hold onto him or anything with one arm tied to his bed and he couldn't use his legs as they were tied apart. 

William started moving him up and down on his cock,making Michael take every inch of it. "Fatha~",Michael moaned,he kinda liked the feeling of his father's cock in him now. "Fatha~",he moaned again,kissing William's neck softly. William groaned and dugged his nails into Michael's back,tracing over where he had already scratched him. 

Michael whined and started moving himself on William's dick,"faster~",he moaned,"fatha please go faster~",Michael begged,kissing William's neck again. 

William moved Michael to face him,"do what?~",he asked,smiling at Michael. Michael swallowed,"g-go f-faster…",Michael stuttered out. 

"Beg me,baby boy",William says,stopping comepelty. Michael huffed,he first moved himself up and down a little before sighing,knowing he needed more. 

"Please,daddy,fuck me,use me,please",Michael begin to beg,"please breed me and filled me with your cum,just fuck me and make me yours",Michael kissed William,licking his lips. William gripped Michael's hips and deepened the kiss,exploring Michael's mouth who whined. 

William pulled Michael off his lap and undid his restraints. Laying him down on the bed,Michael smiled at him. He was tired of William being mad at him and just wanted to make him happy. "Do whatever you please daddy~",Michael says,as William chuckled and kissed him on his lips. 

"If you say so baby boy",William flipped Michael over and retired his hands behind his back. This time Michael was more open to this and seemed relaxed. He then was blindfolded and gagged with a gag ball. William then flipped him back over and added a collar around his neck,making sure it squeezed Michael's neck partly. 

Michael whined,but laid there,he really wanted his daddy to fuck him and use him. He felt as his legs were spread apart,he felt as William licked just the tip of his small cock. Michael cock twitched,as William's head slid down. He pushed his tongue into Michael's ass,twisting his tongue around and watching ad Michael thrust his hips. William then licked up to his balls,he pulled away and kissed Michael on the neck. 

He started biting softly into his skin,making sure to leave marks. He started to stroke Michael's cock at the same time. Michael kept grinding his hips,his cock running with pre-cum. 

William speeded up his hand,wanting his little boy to cum before he started getting to work. He is going to inpregnant his son tonight,he was going to bring his family back together. 

Michael cock twitched in his hand before he cummed,William pulled away. He looked at his work,the bit of cum on Michael's chest and the cum all over his hand. Along with all the bite marks and hickies all over Michael's pale skin. 

William grabbed from the nightstand he put by the bed and got some lube,he lubed up his cock. He then moved back to Michael and pulled the kid onto his lap,lifting him up and shoving him down on his cock. 

William started bouncing him up and down his cock,the sound of skin smacking together filling the room. William pulled Michael's hair a bit,moving Michael as close as possible to his body. He noticed Michael drooling now,spit running down his chin,"aw, you're like a little puppy",William coos at Michael who shocked his head,the only way for him to communicate. 

William laughed and kissed him,"I even got a collar,after all you're my good boy,my good little boy",William says,smacking Michael on the thigh. Michael wiggled his hips,making William twitch in him. William gripped his hips,digging his nails into them making sure to draw blood.

He started moving Michael as fast as possible,groaning a little as he forced the kid up and down. Michael could just lean into William as he got rammed into him,he was going to fill Michael up with all of his cum. 

"I'll never get tired of your little ass",William whispers as he shoved himself into Michael as far as possible,poking Michael's stomach. He started kissing him on the neck at the same time. William gripped Michael's head and kissed him on the lips,ignoring the ball in Michael's mouth. He kissed Michael on the neck,biting down harshly. 

William undid the ball,"F-fatha,I,fuck me~",Michael says,as he leaned over kissing William on the lips. William groaned into the kiss as he shoved his tongue into Michael's mouth. Michael whined and moaned,as William started moving his hands around Michael's sensitive body. 

He felt his sides,tickling him a little. Micheal pulled away breathing heavily,as a string of spit broke between him and William as he sighed happily. He leaned back onto William, as William started to mess with his sensitive nipples,making him moan uncontrollably. 

"Fuck,fuck fuck~",Michael says,as he could like he was getting close again. William kissed him again,"cum for me baby,come on",William says,Michael moaned and cummed again. William moaned and he pushed himself as deep as possible into Michael's ass cumming into him and making sure he pumped all of his cum into Michael. 

He pulled out of Michael and laid him on the bed,watching as cum leaked out of his asshole. William removed the blindfold from his face as Micheal looked up and smiled up at him. "I love you",Micheal says,as William kissed him again. 

William laid down next to him,"I love you too",he says,pulling Michael close to him. 

****

A week passed and Michael had become more submissive and lovely dovey to William. William had Michael take a pregnancy test,it came back positive. 

"You're going to be such a good mother,you know that right Mikey?"William asks,as Michael held the test in his hands. Michael shrugged,"...I was a terrible brother though…",he mummer,he wasn't sure if he could do this. Sure his father had forgiven him and was now letting him walk around the office. But,he was a horrible and terrible brother,he killed his only siblings. 

William sighed and had Michael set the test down. "I'll help you,and don't worry it's not that hard",William says,rubbing his back. Michael nodded and hugged him,kissing him on the lips.

****

Nine months passed and Michael gave birth to one little girl,William named her Eliza. Henry helped with the whole thing,checking up on Michael. Michael was a bit upset at first that Henry helped but it didn't bother him really. He was now a mommy,whatever was in the past was in the past.

William smiled as he saw Michael sitting in their body holding Eliza. "She has your baby face",William says,smiling at Michael who smiled back. "She got your eyes",Michael says,chuckling a little as they had the same eyes. William rolled his eyes and made his way to the bed,sitting next to Michael. 

He booed Eliza on the nose,chuckling as she sneezed. Michael kissed her on the forehead,"she's going to sleep in our room right?"he asked,they had moved out of the room in the office. Michael was allowed to walk around upstairs as long as nobody was visiting. 

"Of course she can…",William says,he already wanted to fuck Michael senseless and out another baby into the boy. Michael smiled happily and kissed him on the cheek. 

***

Only a month had a pass before Michael became pregnant again. He spent all day taking care of Eliza,changing her,watching her,feeding her and so on. He was determined to be a good mother. He had been a bad brother in the past but now he was going to be the best mother ever. 

William worked at Freddys,he had to act as if Michael had ran away due to the guilt of everything he did. Only Henry knew what was going on with him and Michael. 

He would return home,make food and have Michael come and eat. While Michael ate food,William would hold Eliza. "Hey,when the kids are older do we send them to normal school or do you want them to be homeschooled?"Michael asked,as he finished up his food,setting his plate into the sink. 

William wasn't sure,"do you think you could teach them?Maybe we can send them to normal school once they are middle school age?"William says,he hadn't really thought this far. 

"I think I can do that,how hard could it be?It'll just be two kids I'm teaching after all",Michael says,chuckling. William smiled,"Yeah...would you ever want more than two kids?"William asked,a part of him wanted a bigger and better family. 

Michael shrugged,"let's just wait a bit with these two",Michael says,"come on let's go upstairs,love".

******

"Twins?"William asks as Henry nodded. "Yep,you're having twins",Henry repeated looking at Michael. 

Michael was surprised,"twins",Michael repeated quietly,giving birth to one baby was painful enough but giving birth to two around the same time sounded painful. "That's not bad…",he says,as Henry and William were watching him closely. 

"Yeah,this is actually fine",Michael says,"I'm happy with twins",he smiled,a happy tear running down his face. William sighed with relief and kissed Michael.

***

Michael taught them everything,from how to count to cooking. Eliza was really smart with math. Jeremy was better at History and Christopher was bad at school but good at art. 

Eliza was now 7 and the boys both 6.Michael was finally in his twenties,he barely looked like his teen himself. 

After spending years inside he got much paler,he also became taller than his father. He was thin and tall now,different from his small and chubby teenself. He was now allowed out of the house along with the kids. They decided to put them into normal school. 

**

Michael waved the kids off as they went off to school. William came up from behind and kissed him on the neck."You're such a good mother",William whispers,"and a good wife",he pulled Michael to their couch. 

Michael smiled and crawled onto his lap,he kissed William on the lips. "We should have as many kids as possible",William muttered. Michael pulled back a bit, "isn't three enough for you?"Michael asked. 

"Nope,I want as many as possible and I want to give birth to them",William says,"that'll be fine with you,right?"William asked,giving him a sad face. It made Michael flinch a little,he hated making William sad,it reminded him of Elizabeth and Chris. 

Michael licked his lips,"okay I'm open to that",Michael says,William pulled him close and kissed him on the neck. William then picked up bridal style and brought him back to the bedroom,"I think I've been softening up on you",William says,petting Michael on the head. 

William moved his hand to Michael's lip,"I'm going to keep you all to myself",William says,running a hand down Michael's chest who whined. "I'm going to fuck you over and over and make sure you have as many babies as possible",William whispers,kissing Michael on the neck. Michael closed his eyes and whimpered,"that's fine",he stuttered out. 

"Good,now let's get to work",William says,pulling off Michael's shirt and reaching into their nightstand for his collar. He wrapped around Michael's neck and pulled it on tightly,listening as Michael whined. 

William kissed him roughly and started pulling down Michael's pants. He flipped him over onto his knees and gripped Michael's face. "I'm going to breed you over and over and there nothing you can do about",William says,"You aren't going to be able to escape",He added,kissing Michael on the shoulder.

"T-Thats fine with me",Michael stuttered out,he was okay with William fucking him and breeding him and making him have more babies. He wanted William to breed him over and over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They probably ended up having like 15 kids


	41. Jacket-Mike/William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael with a scent kink?
> 
> Michael/Wiliam?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I'm semi-grounded right now for being trans😭😭😭I can only use google chrome and messenger

****

Michael liked the smell of William. As a child he would curl up into William's arm and take in his strong scent. He often smelled like cigarettes and pine trees. It was comforting to smell and he wanted to be able to smell him all the time. Lately the smell had been giving him a new and slightly unpleasant feeling.

He slipped into his father's room,he went to his laundry. He found one of his jackets and took it to his room. He laid down in his bed,sniffing it,the scent wasn't as good or as strong as when William was close to him. Michael could feel himself getting half-hard,he whined softly as he laid on his bed,grinding his hips slightly. 

Michael undid his pants and pulled down his boxers. He held the jacket up with one hand,sniffing it as he started to stroke his hardening cock. He didn't know why he was aroused by his father's scent,often when his father gave him a hug or was just sitting way too close he had to either cross his legs or excuse himself. 

He was already leaking pre-cum when a soft knock came to his door. Michael was quick to toss the jacket to the side and pull on his shirts. He straightened himself up before opening the door to his father.

His heart sank ,sure his father didn't know what he was doing but still. Michael swallowed,"ah Mikey",William started,that nickname always made Michael blush and strummer. "Have you seen my coat,it's brown and…",his eyes landed on it by Michael's bed. 

"Oh,there it is,I need it for tomorrow",William chuckled as he let himself into Michael's room. Michael was quick to move back to his bed,his legs shaky. Michael sat back down,avoiding William's eyes and face.

William seemed to notice his unusual demeanor and leaned close to him,placing a hand on his forehead,"are you okay",he asked,a look of concern on his face as he felt around Michael's hearing face. 

Michael didn't say anything just leaned into William's scent,hiding his face into chest,"kid I haven't showered yet and been running around all day...",William muttered,as he placed his arm's Michael. Michael sniffed,he clearly had been and just his usual cologne and cigarettes,it sent a shiver through Michael's body ,and he could feel himself become completely hard. 

He moved his head up to William's neck,just wanting to sniff him and be closer to him,maybe even get his scent to stain his clothes. William didn't move or say anything as Michael held onto him. Michael failed to notice how his whole body was pressing into William. 

Michael couldn't fully help his reactions,William simply patted him on the back,"um kid,what are you doing?",William asks,snaking his hand to Michael's sides and slowly rubbing them making Michael whine a little. 

"I just l-like how you smell..",Michael answers truthfully,probably weirding his father out. But he did like him and his scent,anytime he went to the store and smelled something of pine tree all he could only think of his father. Or when he walked by someone smoking, his mind just focused on his father. And often they were very lewd and disgusting thoughts,he learned to simply embrace. 

He took another strong sniff before pulling away a bit,his father still rubbing his side. "I must smell really nice…",William says,looking down between Michael's legs. Michael didn't say anything as William just laid him onto the bed,joining him too. 

He smiled down at Michael as he slid between his legs. William pulled Michael onto his lap and kissed him on the cheek as his hands fiddled with Michael's shorts. Michael didn't say anything as his father started to undress him. 

He laid Michael's head into his neck and started to palm him through his boxers. He felt as Michael's small cock twitched at his careful touch,William then pulled down his son's boxers exposing his little hard on. 

Michael simply kissed him on the neck,embarrassed and surprised by what was going on. William kissed his head as he ran his thumb across the tip of Michael's dick,listening as the boy whined. 

William gripped his cock right afterwards and didn't moved for a second,"Do you like this?"he asked. 

Michael kissed his neck again,"I love this",he whispers. His brain was no longer functioning as all he could focus on was his father's scent right in his face and the fact his father was touching him. 

William chuckled,oddly amused by his answer as he moved his hand downwards,and then slowly up. He kept at a painfully slow pace with his hand,"did you steal my jacket Mikey?"he asked. 

He could hear Michael swallow,"y-yes",he muttered,clearly guilty. William gripped his cock harshly,causing Michael to whimper before letting for and going back to slowly,just barely,jacking him off. 

"Bet you were going to use to jack off to me,stealing my stuff for your own pleasure~",he teased,he enjoyed the idea of Michael touching himself,"but now you have me,no need to use your imagination",he says,before letting go of Michael's cock. 

"Touch yourself in front of me sweetheart,let me watch what you were planning on doing",he commands,as he leans back a little. Michael whined but obeyed, moving his hand as fast as possible as he placed another on his father to keep him as close as possible. 

He kept sniffing as he moved his hips. Soft whines and moans escaped his lips as he moved his hand as fast as possible,keeping his face in William's neck. William laid on the bed and started kissing his neck,Michael could only let put heavy breaths as he kept going,feeling himself getting closer and closer.

It didn't help that William was so close,his body and scent rubbing up against Michael,a twisting knot building up in his stomach. He gave a few more soft moans before he could feel himself cumming all over,whining and sighing. 

William pulled back and grabbed his jacket,"you can keep it",he says,kissing Michael on the lips. Michael kissed back,he held the jacket close to him. "You can spend the night in my room",William added before leaving Michael alone.


	42. Mine-William/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will x reader because I'm into that stuff..any age works but I'd prefer young teen,oh yeah forgot to mention. bc will😋,oh forgot to mention what the plot specifics should be. reader is one of mike's friends(not a bully) and is visiting the pizzeria with their siblings.. :^') noncon would be nice i really like it for some reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have movation to write again ,YAY

****

You didn't want to be here,the place was clearly made for kids. Not for a 14 year old like you,the place smelled like feet and greasy pizza. Your sibling was off playing in the ball pit and your mom on her phone. 

You sighed and rolled your eyes before getting up and leaving. The place had little kids running all over it,it was loud and noisy. You just needed a place to sit down and be alone. 

You moved away from the crowded areas and went down a hallway no one seemed to be at. You made your way down the hall to a door marked "employees only". Ignoring the sign you made your way into the room.

It was dark and seemed empty,you stepped in,as you felt around for a light switch. You failed to notice how someone has been following you this whole time. As you felt around for a light a hand snaked around your waist and covered your mouth.

"Don't move ",the deep voice said,you recognize it as Michael's dad's voice. You've heard that voice a lot ,up on stage as Bonnie. William pulled you close to him,his body was warm against yours as he sniffed your hair. 

"Y/n",he whispered as he kissed you on the neck. Your heart started to speed up and your mind was telling you to run. You swallowed and pulled away,falling to the floor.

William switched on the light and locked the door as he made his way over to you,"You're so cute,y/n",he whispers as he grabs your face,squeezing your cheeks and kissing you on the lips. 

Goosebumps formed on your skin as he licked your lips,he squeezed your face hard,forcing your mouth open and shoving his tongue in. He felt around your mouth with his tongue as he used his other hand to pull you close to him and onto his lap.

He ran his big hand across your side,causing you to shiver and whine. You looked around,trying to find something to help you. Then an idea popped into your head. 

You grabbed his long greasy brown hair and yanked as hard as posisble before you headbutted as hard as possible.Sparks were in your vision and you got up,trying your best not to black out. You managed to get out of his grip and started running in the opposite direction from William.

You could hear him right behind you as you ran,you weren't sure where you were going until you ran right into a wall. Staggering backwards right into him before he shoved you forward. 

Your face into the floor with a loud crack,you could feel blood running down your forehead as he climbed onto your back. He forced your arms above your head and started grinding against your ass. You tell he was big which was surprising for such a small scrawny looking man. 

You sighed and tried to look around but,you were stuck. All you could only see the blank wall in front of you and the black and white tiles slowly getting covered in blood under you. 

"Y/n,I've always wanted to touch you",he whispers as he starts rubbing your sides. You shivered and whined,there wasn't anyway you were going to escape."everytime Mikey brought you over i just wanted to pull you into the bathroom and do whatever i pleased",he kissed your neck,he slid a hand to the front of your shorts and popped the button. 

He then unzipped them and pulled them down,he gripped your ass tightly in his hand,"I'll try to be gentle my dear",he whispers,petting you on the head. William pulled down your underwear and you could hear the snap of his suspender and then the sound of them and his pants hitting the floor. 

You start to cry or maybe you've been crying the whole time,you weren't sure. "Please,Mr.Afton,please don't do this",you begged,choking on your own words. He chuckled,clearly amused by your pathetic pleas.

He sucked on his finger before pushing it into your tight hole. You flinched and tensed up,it felt wrong to have something inside of you. He started to move his finger slightly,it brought an odd sting to your ass and was uncomfortably nice. Your body started to react to his simple touch,you wanted to curse yourself for being so sensitive. 

After a while he pulled his finger out. He made sure he was right over,his cock rubbing against your back side. He gripped your chin and kissed your cheek,"be quiet,daddy not going to hurt you",he says in a tone that sounded like he was talking to his child,trying to comfort them. 

He pushed himself partly into you,but you hissed and moved slightly forward. "Y/n,don't move",he commanded,"unless you want daddy to be rough",he kissed your neck and you just tried to hold as still as possible. 

He slowly moved himself into you more. The feeling of him stretching you out was so unnatural and brought pain that you've never felt before. "Heh,you're pretty tight",he says,more to himself than to you. You bite your tongue,you wanted to beg him more to stop but knew it was too late.

"P-please be gentle ,,,d-daddy",you stutter out,you knew you couldn't stop him but maybe he will be gentle with you,maybe. He chuckled,and started to move himself,slowly out. His cock was almost fully out of you before he slid slowly back into you. 

You tried your best to relax,you luckily weren't bleeding anymore from your face. You could feel it dried up on you and tried to focus on that as he continued moving slowly in and out of your asshole. 

"See,didn't daddy say he was going to be careful~",William says as he started to speed up at a pace you could take. 

"Fuck you",you say,you meant to think that but he comepelty threw you off by speaking. 

William gripped your hair,"what did you just say?"he asked,bringing your face close to his face. You could see the small hole in his tooth,you were so close to him. You swallowed and looked away. 

He dropped you,your body slapping against the tile floor. He then started to ram into your ass,causing you to cry out. It was horrible,the feeling of his cock stretching your ass with such force and it didn't help he was big. You sure your ass was bleeding a bit. "I was going be nice,y/n...but since you want to be a brat I guess I have to punish you~",he says,as he pulled your hair and forces your face into your blood puddle,smearing it all over you. 

"This is what happens when you talk back to an adult",he says,as he continues violating you. You couldn't speak,you couldn't even move,you could only focus on him moving in and out of you and the smell of your own blood. 

He should be done soon,maybe you could get to cum .You closed your eyes and started moving your hips with him,"f-faster daddy,please,hurt me~",you begged,he grunted but you could see a small smile on his face. He let go of your hair and gripped your hips,digging his nails into your sides and started moving your body on his dick,using you like sex doll. 

"You like being hurt ,dont you y/n~",he teased,"such a dirty little slut~",he leaned over and kissed your neck and started biting on it. You felt sick by his words but knew that you needed to go along with him,"y-yes daddy,I love pain,I-I love being used like this,it feel so good daddy~",you moaned out.

He moaned in return,"f-fuck",he grunts as you could feel cum inside of your ass. You shivered at the feeling of his cum in you. He stayed inside of your ass until his cum was all in you. William pulled out and sighed,you let yourself collapse to the ground. The whole bottom of your body hurts,he got up and moved over to your face. 

"Daddy not down,my little slut~",he sat down,not bothered by the fact he sat down in your blood. He lifted up your head and placed it on his lap. He started jerking himself off in front of you,slowly. You watched him,trying to figure out if he wanted you to do something. 

He brought his other hand to your chin,rubbing your lips with his thumb. You shivered at his touch,you were now sure what he wanted. You moved yourself between his legs,watching him. William smiled,happy by your actions. 

You shakily ran a hand across his cock,"I-ive never…",he placed a hand on your head. "Shush,dear,and use that pretty little mouth of yours~",he says,it was oddly calm and nice,the whole place felt calm. 

You nodded your head,you got a loose grip on his dick and brought it to your mouth. You decided to start off by licking it. He grunted,clearly wanting you to do more but liking this. It felt odd to lick against it,the way it twitched slightly and already had his cum on it. 

You slid down to his balls,tracing your tongue over them,you felt sick doing this but it was your only way to get away from him. "Fuck,kid~",he whispered as you brought your tongue upwards,and taking just the head into your mouth. "Your good at this,fuck~",he moaned as you slid your head down slightly,flicking your tongue agaisnt the top of his cock tasting his salt pre-cum. 

The sick feeling in your stomach became worse,you knew you were going to vomit after this. William placed his hand onto your head,you paused and glanced at him. He was panting,like the sick dog he was,he was enjoying this. It was good he was enjoying it,you didn't want to figure out what he would do if he wasn't. 

You started to circle the head of his cock,while also moving your head slightly up and down. William kept grunting,"fuck fuck~",he moaned,you could feel his cock twitching in your mouth partly,each time making you feel sicker and sicker. William pushed your head down slightly,his cock hitting the back of your throat. 

It took everything in your not to pull back and to just take it. He forced your head down again,stretching out your small mouth. You clenched your fist together,crying just slightly. "You such a good mouth and ass,Y/n~",William says,as he coutined moving your head up and down,"I should have Mikey invite you over this week,we can do so much more at my place~",he says,as he forced himself into your throat,cumming down in it and making you swallow. 

He pulled out of your mouth,cum getting on your lips. "Y-yeah he should",you agreed with him,wanting to please him. William smiled,and pulled up his boxers and pants. He then pulled you onto his lap,"You're all mine,kiddo~",he says,placing a hand on your ass as he starts playing with your hair.


	43. Bunny-Will/CC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe William rapes c.c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a small break from this book but I'm back ♡ still will be a bit slow with requests as I have school and over 80 of them ,love y'all

****

Chris wailed as his brother shoved him down and took the toy out of his hand. "GIVE IT BACK",he screamed,as he tried to hit his brother. Michael just stuck his tongue out of him. 

Chris went to try and hit him again when their father opened the door,"MICHAEL ,what are you doing?"William snapped,he didn't care about what Chris did. Michael froze,not saying anything. He swallowed,his shoulders deflating.

"Go to your room,I'll deal with you later",William sternly commands,Michael sighed and left. William shut the door turning to Chris.

"You two need to stop fighting,and stop trying to hit him",William says,"your little and can get taken easily",William teased, stepping closer.

Chris looked down,"I'm not", he crossed his arms,clearly upset with William's words.

William chuckled and picked him up,he set down with him on the bed. He kept the boy on his thigh. "Don't be upset,it's not a bad thing sweetheart",William says as he started to stroke his cheek. 

Chris shrugged,"that doesn't make sense",he moved away from his father's touch. William sighed and leaned onto him,shoving him back on the bed. He placed his arms on each side of Chris, making it hard for him to move. 

William kissed him on the lips. Chris scrunched up his face and turned away, clearly not wanting this. William kissed him on the cheek,"Baby, daddy not going to hurt you just prove you wrong~",he whispers, running a hand through Chris's hair. 

The little boy peeked at him, shaking and nervous. William chuckled at him, pleased by his reaction. He pulled Chris's shirt off and flopped back onto the bed. William pulled off his own shirt and undid his pants. 

His belt hit the floor as he pulled down his pants exposing his erection. Chris covered his face, William kissed him again. 

Chris whined, as William pulled him onto his lap. Pushing his erection into Chris's thigh. He rubbed himself against Chris, watching the little boy whine. 

William kissed him again, he gripped the boy's chin and kissed him roughly. He shoved his tongue into Chris's mouth. He groaned and moved his hand up to the back of Chris's head, pushing him close. 

Chris gagged a little as his father tongue danced around his mouth.William moaned and pulled back,spit between their lips. 

William smiled at him,"lay back down",William commanded, placing him down. Chris did, William pulled down Chris's boxers. 

Chris gasped and kicked William on the face. "Fucker",William groans as Chris tries to get off the bed but were pulled onto the bed. He forced Chris on to his knees and bound his arms behind his back with his belt. 

Chris gulped and closed his eyes. William spanked his bare ass, he pulled down his own boxers. Chris closed his eyes and buried his head into the blankets. 

William leaned down and licks the outside of his ass before sliding his tongue in. He moved his tongue slightly causing Chris to whine about. He pressed into the muscle with his tongue. Chris moaned ,"dad~",he whined as William continued. 

Chris clenched his teeth together, as he tried not moaning. "Stop,dad~",Chris moaned, as a few tears ran down his face. It felt great but he was disgusted and disturbed by everything Willaim was doing. 

William pulled his head back. Chris sniffled as William moved behind Chris. His cock rubbed against Chris's small hole. William looked down at him, how he was shaking in fear like a little bunny rabbit. 

William reached into his pants, finding the lube he kept in his pants. He squirted some into his palm, rubbing it onto his cock than into Chris's ass. 

Chris shivered and whimpered, not doing anything to try and stop him. William pressed just the head of his cock into Chris's ass. Chris hissed, it felt wrong to have something in his ass. William slid a bit more into him, making him yelp and cry as it stung. 

William pushed even more into him watching as Chris gasped and sob, unable to fully grasp the situation or get why he's in pain. "Come on bunny",William whispers,"Daddy not going to hurt you too much",he spanked Chris's ass.

"Please stop",Chris begged, as William shoved his dick fully into Chris, stretching the little boy's ass. Chris twisted a bit more but just sighed sadly. 

William shushed him,"Bunny, just breathe",he started petting the boy's face as the kid wept. He wiped away at his tears, trying his best to comfort before he moved slightly, pausing every time Chris made any sign of being in pain.

"See daddy's not trying to hurt you,bunny",William says,as he calmed down Chris. Chris sniffled and just didn't respond. William started moving his hips slowly and carefully, trying his best not to upset the little boy anymore. "Just try enjoying it",William suggests, he loved his little boy and didn't want him to be upset.

Chris again didn't reply as William stretched him slowly, easing himself inside and out of his little hole. It hurt, it hurt but also left such an odd feeling in his stomach. He couldn't help but whine and moan as William used his little hole, slowly speeding up the pace. He focused on his father's heavy breaths and deep moans, they were somewhat comforting to the little boy. 

The feeling of his father cock against his inner walls started to feel oddly nice and the feeling in his stomach rose. There was knot growing in his stomach as William continued, he whined. 

"D-daddy~",he whined, the knot just kept building with every movement of his father. "Daddy I-I might burst",he cried out, he couldn't figure out what was wrong with his body. Or maybe it was right as it didn't feel bad but, it was new and odd.

Chris's whole body twitched as he cummed, making a mess onto his bed as his father continued. "Good bunny", William says, he kissed him softly on the head as the boy laid there panting. Luckily William was already close, "such a good little bunny",he whispers, he gripped Chris's hips,harshly. 

He started slamming into his little body, Chris was too tired to scream. Chris was now aware of how deep his father was into his body, how his cock is touching his stomach almost. It sent a shiver down his back. He could feel it twitch inside of him until William moaned and cummed in him.

Chris was bewildered by the feeling of cum in him, it felt so wrong, so naughty. Yet amazing at the same time,"d-dad",he managed out as William sat there, the odd.and warm liquid filling his ass. 

William sighed and pulled out, clearly satisfied. "You did so well bunny",William started praising Chris while laying down next to him,"so so good",he continued, as he held him close to him.


	44. Video games-Mike/Liz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not enough love for lizzie here...maybe something with her and michael? they have '''sibling bonding''' times ;)

***

"Can I play with you?"Lizzie asks, she was standing in Michael's doorway. Her ginger hair was tied into two pigtails and was wearing a pink tank top and short white shorts. 

Michael paused his game and glanced at her,"Sure", he says,"shut the door behind you". 

Lizzie shut and locked it and made her way next to Michael on his bed. He handed her a remote, it was just minecraft. He started up a new world for her. 

They played for a while but Lizzie's mind kept going to different places. She couldn't help but notice how hot her older brother was. 

Michael laughed,"Gotcha",he says as he killed a zombie in the game. His laugh made her blush and she started to chew on her tank top, she was getting nervous. Lizzie tried to calm her nerves, most girls probably have crushes on their older brothers. 

She was hardly paying attention once she realized she got herself trapped,"I'm stuck",she says,sighing.

"Oh,I'll help you",Michael says, motioning for her to move closer. Lizzie decided to sit on his lap, she wiggled her hips as she sat down making her ass was pressing into him. She listens to him swallow as he wrapped his arms around her waist and took control of character. 

She moved her hips a bit more making him groan. Lizzie giggled,"something wrong my dear brother~?", she asked, feeling him already getting hard. 

"N-no",he answered, he couldn't tell if she was doing this on purpose or not. But it was driving him crazy, she was so cute and small and half-grinding on him. If he had a little less self-control he would probably shove her down and fuck her. 

She sighed,"Really,it doesn't bother when I wiggled my hips",she turned to him and smirked. Her tank top was sliding down on one side exposing part of her underdeveloped chest. 

The site was unbearable to Michael, he placed his hands onto her hips and leaned closed to her. He closed his eyes and kissed her lips, his hands shaking. Michael was expecting her to be disgusted, to shove her away but she kissed him back. 

He pulled her close to him and started kissing her all over. He then laid her onto the bed,still kissing her. Michael held her hands above her head as she let him slide his tongue into her mouth. He traced every inch of the inside of her mouth while grinding against her small and thin body. He made sure his hard on was pressing into her pussy. 

She whined and grinded back, getting wet over the simple friction,"Michael,do it with me",she blurted out, her whole face going red. 

"Y-Yeah, let's do it",Michael agrees, understanding what she meant. "Umm,hold on",he moved over to his dresser and dug around the top drawer before finding a condom. He crawled back onto the bed. 

He undid his jeans and glanced back at Lizzie who was laying underneath him. Lizzie smiled and undid her shorts and pulled them down, showing off her hello kitty panties. Michael pulled down his pants and took his shirt, kissing Lizzie again and running his hand across her small thighs. She was so much younger and smaller than him, he loved that about her. 

Lizzie kissed back, nervous but thrilled this was happening. She often had wet dreams about her brother fucking her little pussy until she can't walk. 

She glanced at this boner that was rising in his boxers. She wanted to touch it so badly, she pulled back and took off her tank top. Now they were both in just their underwear. "So- um,what do we do next?"she asked, as Michael hesitantly pulled her onto his lap. 

His hard on poked at her crotch, she reached for his waistband. Lizzie pulled at his boxers and Michael took them off, fully exposing his cock to her. It was big and hairy, she ran her small hand on it, curious as to what it felt like. Michael moaned,"L-Liz~",he says, as she continued gliding her small fingers against it, watching as it twitches. 

She pulled back and took off her own panties, a bit nervous to be butt naked in front of her big brother. Michael kissed her on the forehead and retrieved the condom from wherever he placed it. He pulled it over his cock and looked at her,"um do you want me to like prep you and yeah?"he asked. 

She didn't know what he meant by prepping but nodded,"go ahead, do whatever",she answered. Michael nodded back and turned her around where she was no longer facing him. 

He spread her legs and ran his hand across her wet pussy. She whined, he started to play with her clit and her inner lips, running his finger over them. Then he slowly slid his finger into her vagina. 

"M-Mikey",she gasped,as he started slowly moving his finger in and out. She whined and started to feel her underdeveloped chest, he brought a hand to her chest as well. He traced her nipples and ribs, making her shiver. 

Michael then pulled his finger out, he wasn't fully sure what he was doing. He lifted her up partly,"I'm going to put it in you, just umm stay calm",he says, as he rubbed his cock outside of her small vagina.

He pushed himself slightly into her. She gasped and gripped onto his arms as he slid her down slowly. Tears ran down her eyes, as they sat there. "Want me to stop?" Michael asked, kissing her on the cheek. 

"N-no it just hurts a little",she answers, "just start doing something, it'll be ok",she added. Michael kissed her once more before he grabbed her by the hips and started moving her up and down. She clawed at his arms, it felt amazing. 

She glanced down and realized she was bleeding slightly. She didn't bother to say anything not wanting Michael to stop as she adjusted to having his cock in her. 

He kept moving her up and down while kissing and sucking her neck. Along with messing either her chest. Lizzie was a moaning mess, her legs kept twitching as she gripped onto Michael, "M-Mikey~ oh mikey~",she moaned,as she started reaching climax.

"Michael it feels.. I'm going...I don't know..I ~",she came, tossing head back and sighing with relief as Michael continued. He started just moving himself in and out for her, not wanting to overstimulate her too much. 

After a few more gentle thrusts, he pulled out as he started cumming. He got it in her face, legs and chest. "What is that?"She asked, willing some of it onto her chest. 

Michael swallowed, it had completely skipped his mind that she was only 11 years old. He sighed,"It just… um cum meaning you pleasured me and made me feel good,like I did too you",he says. 

She nodded, accepting that answer and leaning onto him,"I'm tired",she mumbled. Michael pulled her into his arms and laid back with her.


	45. Brothers bonding-Mike/CC(vague William)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What about Michael x Kenny and William watches them on cams?

****

"Hey Kenny~",Michael says, as he entered Kenny's room. Kenny glanced up at him, smiling. The little boy was laying in bed in just a pair of boxers and his favorite sweater. 

He was reading a book but set it down once Michael started to approach his bed. Michael sat down next to him,"what are you up to?"Michael asked, running a hand across Kenny's back. 

Kenny sat up and kissed him," nothing now~",he answered ,as Michael kissed him back.

****

William drummed his hands on his desk. He was bored and at work, he decided to see what his kids were doing. He flipped on the tv he used to watch them and be able to record them. 

He watched as Michael entered Kenny's room and as they started to kiss. Michael pushing Kenny down onto the bed and deepening the kiss. William bit his lip as he undid his pants and started to palm himself through his boxers. Just the sight of his son's kissing and humping each other was enough to get him hard. 

****

Michael moved his hips back and forth as he continued kissing Kenny all over. His boner rubbing against Kenny's, the only thing keeping them apart was their underwear. 

Michael pulled back, and took off his boxers. Kenny did the same as him. Kenny sat backup and Micheal stared at him for a minute. He was now wearing only a sweater, his hair a mess and his cock poking out from under the sweater. "You're so hot~",Michael says, pulling the kid closer to him. 

Kenny smiled,"so are you~",he kissed Michael's neck, the heat of his lips making Michael shiver. Michael got a light grip on Kenny's small cock and started to move his hand up and down. Kenny started to moan, his voice was high pitch and soft. It was like a little girl's voice. 

***

Kenny's moans really made William excited. He reminded of a young girl, Kenny was already feminine with long pretty lashes and black hair that went pass his shoulders. He looked so much like a young girl, William couldn't help but image him as one. 

He watched Michael continue stroking Kenny's cock. William huffed silently in his office as he started jacking off.

****

Michael shifted around until Kenny's legs were around his sides. He then started to rub his cock against Kenny's. Kenny coutined moaning and moving his hips back and forth as his small cock leaked pre-cum. 

Kenny was a sensitive boy, just Michael rubbing against him made him drool. Michael used his free hand to hold Kenny's face in place so he could kiss him over and over. 

Every movement made Kenny whimper and moan as his brother touched him. He was already getting close, it was embarrassing how fast he came most of the time. The knot in his stomach growing as Michael continued stroking their dicks together. 

"Mikey~",he moaned, as he finally cummed, still rubbing up against Michael. Michael kissed him roughly and gripped his hair tightly, he was already leaking. 

Kenny reached down and started to stroke his cock with him, wanting his big brother to cum. Michael groaned as he slid his tongue back into Kenny's mouth for the hundredth time. He traced the inside of his mouth as Kenny continued moving his small hands up and down Michael's cock. 

Michael's cock twitched in Kenny's hand before Michael finally cummed, getting it all over Kenny. Kenny pulled back, smiling. Michael smiled back," You're such a good boy~",he whispered, kissing him on the forehead. Kenny chuckled and wrapped his arms around Michael and snuggled up to him. 

****

William groaned as he finally reached climax just as Michael did. He groaned as he made a mess on himself and his pants. He grabbed wipes from his desk and sighed. He wasn't sure how to feel about watching his sons do that but it certainly was enjoyable.


	46. Nap time-Henry/Sammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright so for the next chapter i was thinking another Sammy x Henry one but this time henry basically makes him choke on his you know what and fucks him while he’s sleep almost like the william x c.c one
> 
> Cw rape/noncon and underage

****

Henry sat next to Sammy at the table. Sammy was eating pudding, making a small mess on himself. Mrs.Emily and Charlie were having a girls day out. "You're going to need to get changed",Henry says, smiling at his son.

Sammy smiled back, not aware of the kind of thoughts going through Henry's head. As Sammy finished up his food, Henry picked him up. 

Henry set Sammy on Sammy's bed, he pulled down his son's shorts. Sammy at this time had no reason to be scared so he let Henry undress him. Henry then stood up,"hold on, let me get something",Henry whispers, kissing his now nude son on the cheek. 

Sammy giggled and nodded as Henry left the room. He was only wearing his boxers and happily waited for his father to come back. 

Henry came back in with what looked like candy in his hands. Sammy eyes light up,"Candy!"he exclaimed, bouncing a little bit. Henry smiled and handed it to him. 

Sammy was quick to eat it, it was a bit bitter and salty but it was candy. Henry watched him for a second before retrieving him an outfit, including new underwear. 

Henry laid Sammy down and pulled off his boxers. Sammy was already feeling oddly tired but decided not to worry about it. Henry flipped Samy over to where his head was on his thighs. Henry unzipped his pants and slid his cock out of his boxers. 

"Daddy?"Sammy asks, confused as to why Henry was showing his no-no parts to him. 

Henry shushed him and lifted his head up, clearly thinking. "Be a good boy for daddy",Henry says, making Sammy sit up partly and rubbing his cock against his lips. 

Sammy frowned his eyebrows and tried to pull away but Henry's grip was way too tight. Henry squeezed his checks until Sammy opened his mouth. 

He managed to get the head of his cock in. Sammy bit down hard, making Henry moan and smile. "You're such a brat~",Henry says, placing his big hand down on Sammy's head. He shoved him down on his cock, making Sammy take half of him into his mouth. 

Sammy hit his small fist against his father's thigh. It was no use, his father started moving his head up and down on his big cock. Stretching his little mouth.

Henry's cock touched the back of Sammy's throat making the kid's whole body shake. He tried moving back but again Henry wouldn't let him. The "candy" started to really get to Sammy, a strong wave of tiredness filled him. 

He wanted to fight back but he couldn't and he slowly fell asleep. 

***

Henry pulled Sammy off his cock and laid him on the bed. He kissed the sleeping kid on the mouth. Henry moaned as he deepened the kiss. 

He pulled back and split his sleeping son's legs apart. He smirked, the kid was out cold. He shoved his cock into Sammy's small hole, and started to move slowly. The little boy was tight. 

Henry kept moving in and out of him, stretching the boy's asshole. Sammy laid there still asleep, his body though was reacting to him. His small cock was hard. "You love daddy's cock, don't you?"he whispered to Sammy.

He started to rub his small cock, making the boy moan in his sleep. "Mhmm I bet you do",he whispered, as Henry sped up. The whole bed was shaking, Sammy kept making small noises in his sleep. Henry moaned back and started sucking on his neck. Leaving hickies and bite marks all over his chest. 

Sammy cummed in his sleep, seeming to fall into a deeper sleep afterwards. Henry licked some of it up and sighed as he came inside of him. He filled Sammy's ass with his cum and pulled out. 

Henry fixed himself up before cleaning up Sammy's bed. He dressed Sammy,"good boy",he whispered, getting new sheets for his bed. He fixed up Sammy's bed and tucked him in.


	47. Backroom fun~Mike/CC/Elizabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cc x mike x Elizabeth pizzeria storage room painful anal choking maybe preg young idk

***

Michael, Elizabeth, and Chris snuck into the storage room. It was the place they liked to play and hang despite the fact they weren't supposed to go there. Michael laughed as he took Chris's teddy bear who whined and sat on the floor. 

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she watched the two, "I'm bored", she says. 

Michael placed the teddy bear down," and what do you want us to do about it, princess?" Michael asks, bowing to her while rolling his eyes. Chris snickered and Michael laughed as Elizabeth huffed and rolled her eyes at them. 

"Entertainment me", she commands, smirking at him. 

Michael huffed and moved over to her," and how would you like to be entertained?" he asked, moving a little too close to her. 

She swallowed as her whole face went red," any way you can think of~", she replied, moving a bit closer to him. Michael leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She whined and kissed back, gripping into his shirt. 

After a minute they pulled back, both faces flushed, Chris was watching closely. Elizabeth felt her like, shaking and just absolutely stunned. 

Chris moved over to them and kissed Elizabeth, who kissed him back. He then kissed Michael and then Elizabeth once more.

****

Elizabeth sat between the two boys, her legs being spread by Chris as Michael pulled down his pants. She was nervous as she has never done anything like this before. She was only wearing a dress and already had her panties taken by the boys. 

Chris started kissing her on the neck while Michael started to rub his boner into her pussy. He still had his boxers on as he did this. She moaned and started moving her hips with his movements. 

"M-mike put it in me", she begs as they rub up against each other for a while. Michael took off his boxers as Chris slid his hands up her dress and started playing her nipples. Michael positioned himself outside of her small pussy. 

He pushed himself inside of her hissing at how tight she felt. Her eyes went wide as she gripped Michael's shoulders. Michael started moving in and out of her, giving her little time to adjust to his size. Her pussy started to bleed slightly as Michael moved in and out, grunting softly. 

Chris moved one of his hands and gripped her throat, making her gasp. Michael slid a hand into her hair and pulled it a bit before he gifted around inside at her and started at a punishing pace. She moaned and started to cry, her whole body shaking as Chris tighten his grip around her neck and Michael fucking her raw. 

As they continued Chris pulled down his pants and shifted to where his hard-on was pressing into her ass. He shoved himself slowly into her, watching as she tensed up. She never felt anything like this, she couldn't describe the pain and pleasure that was filling her body. All she could do was cry and moan and beg for more as both boys started moving in and out of her faulty 

Neither of them kept the same pace or position for long. Elizabeth was left in a trance as they used her, at times biting into her skin or pinching her, or grabbing her hair. Chris would start choking her at random, giggling a bit at the way she coughed and gagged. 

"Ah~I feel so weird", Elizabeth whispers, she could feel something funny building up inside of her. She sighed and relaxed, she was close to something. Michael kissed her softly as she whimpered and with a twitch of her legs cummed.

She was confused at what her body just did, she looked at Michael for an answer who was way too focus on her body. Chris started choking her again, she was sure her neck was going to be bruised. 

Chris moaned softly in her ear, as he cummed into her. It stung and kinda felt good. She whined as he pulled out of her. Michael gave a few more thrusts into her small pussy and cummed into her. 

Once he finally pulled out of her she let herself lay on the ground. Her whole body shaking, cum leaking out of her ass and pussy. 

" shit", Michael says, rubbing his forehead, making both Elizabeth and Chris give him a questionable look. "We didn't use a condom, let's hope she doesn't get pregnant", he grumbled, Elizabeth was only 12.


	48. Valentine day- Vanny/William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m only here because of Vanny. Can we please have a few Vanny x William? Murder Buns need more attention :3  
> Smut fluff and angst  
> .  
> .  
> Unrelated but I'm 15 finally lol

****

There were five days left until Valentine's day, Vanny was excited. She has a whole outfit and makeup look and hairdo all picked out. She even has bought William some surprise gifts and couldn't wait to give them to him. 

Valentine's day is one of her favorites days of the year. She loved all the candies and hearts and being able to hang out with William all day. Vanny sighed happily, she started playing with her little heart earrings. 

"You know it's Valentine's Day yet?" Tara asked her, leaning onto her desk. Tara smiled, her light brown hair was tied into a bun with a heart scrunchie. She was wearing her normal uniform, with no little adjustments. 

Vanny rolled her eyes," I know I'm still excited!" she exclaimed, she has a heart pin above her name tag and wore heart patterned socks. Her brown hair was kept in a ponytail, she kept her rainbow streak out. 

Tara smiled softly and shook her head," I will never understand you", she chuckled. 

"Don't need to", Vanny says, making a weird face at her. Tara laughed before leaving to go back to work 

***

William was tapping his foot as he waited for his papers to print. He took a small sip of his coffee, he was tired and couldn't wait for his shift to be over. He was almost the opposite of Vanny. 

He wasn't crazy about holidays or anything but did enjoy them. He was excited for Valentine's Day but wasn't showy about it. William also always seemed tired and drained, while Vanny was bouncy and always cheerful. 

Plenty of their coworkers were surprised they got together. 

He took another sip of his coffee when he felt arms wrap around his waist. He turned to see Maria," what do you want?" He asked, pulling himself out of her hold. 

"To talk to you~", she answers, she was a whore. William didn't care about her and saw her as an annoyance. 

William placed his cup down as his papers finished printing," I'm going out with Vanny, I and she are going on a date on Valentine's days, i do not care about you", he sternly says. 

Maria sighed and whined, "I'm not here to ask you out", she says, jabbing him the sides. " I just want a kiss and I'll leave you alone for the rest of the week". 

William raised his eyebrows at her, "excuse me?" he says.

" I'm asking for a kiss, just a small one", she says, leaning close into him. 

"and you won't harass me or Vanny", William asks, he wanted her not to bug Vanny. He didn't care if she harassed or bugged him. 

He didn't want to give in to her. The thought of kissing her made him sick and like he was a terrible person. But, she seemed serious," fine", he huffed. 

He lifted her chin and kissed her right on the lips. It was a gentle and kind kiss, Maria tried licking his bottom lip but William didn't budge. She kept trying to deepen the kiss. Before William pulled back and tried his best not to vomit. He sighed as Maria stood there, smiling happily. 

*****

Tara was walking past the printing office when she saw Maria and William. They were close, way too close. Tara froze and pulled her phone out, she kept her finger above the record button. 

She started recording them when William lifted Maria's chin and kissed her. Tara was shaking, she knew she needed to tell Vanny. She watches as the two stand there, William glancing around. 

She was quick to leave, she felt terrible. This would crush Vanny, Tara has only seen Vanny upset twice. It was the worst thing ever to see someone so joyous and happy, sobbing and crying. 

But, Tara knew it was her job as Vanny friend to tell her. 

She went back to where she and Vanny were eating food. "Hey Tara, did you get what you needed?" she asked, her eyes sparkling. Vanny looked so happy and bouncy. 

Tara swallowed, "n-no can you help me with something?" She asked. 

Vanny nodded, "Of course", she says, jumping from where she was sitting. Vanny skipped everywhere she went, she didn't like to walk and liked the way people stared at her. 

Tara's mouth was dry as they arrived at her office. " What do you need help with it?" she asked, smiling. 

"Oh, I need to show you something", she says, holding up her phone to Vanny. She gladly took and clicked play on the video on Tara's phone.

Her face went blank and she started to psychically shake," Maria...and Will", her voice was small and weak. Her make up was getting messed up with her tears. 

She wiped her face, "when did this happen?" she asked, sniffling. 

"Today, when I want to get my stuff", Tara answers, pulling Vanny into a hug as she starts to sob. Vanny tucks her head into her neck. Tara rubbed her bed and started rocking her. 

Vanny gripped onto her," why?" she whispered, smudging her makeup into Tara's uniform. 

Vanny pulled back and sat on the ground. Tara patted her on the head. 

Before either of them could say anything, William opened the door. "Vans, I was looking for you", he says smiling. His smile dropped down quickly before seeing the distressed state Vanny was in. 

" What happened, are you okay?" He was panicked now, he took a step closer but Vanny shot him a glare. He froze in place, it wasn't normal for people to make him freeze up or anything. But, Vanny, she was his everything and he was willing to do anything that would benefit her. 

"You", Tara snapped at him. She was petting Vanny on the head, she didn't baby Vanny like that unless she was upset.

William was confused," me?" He asked, his hands felt numb. 

"You kissed Maria, I saw it and even recorded it", she snapped, holding her phone up. 

William's whole body went numb. He went to open his mouth, to explain himself but he choked. Maybe it was because the greatest person in his life was sobbing because of him. He felt so bad and sick and tried to speak. 

"You're a whore", Tara says, she helped Vanny to her feet and they both left. 

" I- Wait!" He called out but was too late. 

He slammed his face into the doorway. Cursing and sighing, "fuck fuck", he mutters, tears rolling down his face. William wiped at his face and was quick to try and find Tara. He didn't want to ask anyone, he didn't want anyone to see him crying. 

****

William tried calling Vanny multiple times that night. He couldn't stop pacing around his room, this was all of his faults. He should have just told Maria to fuck off, he was so fucking stupid and shouldn't have done that. 

****

Vanny sat on her bed cuddling her teddy bear. William kept calling her and she just couldn't pick it up. She glanced at her open closest, the dress she had picked out sitting there. 

" fucking hell", she yelled as she threw her teddy at her closest. "FUCK YOU", she yelled again before flopping onto her bed. She was so fucking stupid, so many people said dating him probably wasn't good. He was older and more mature and cold. She was much younger and stupid and way too emotional. 

She decided to make herself some coffee and to relax," fucking hell", she mutters. Vanny added vanilla creamer, whip cream, and sprinkles to her coffee. William preferred plain coffee with a little bit of milk and sugar. He only started adding sugar and milk after Vanny suggested he adds something to it. 

She took a small sip of her coffee and sat down at the table. There was a small knock at the door and she jumped. Vanny made her way to the door and glanced out the eye hole. 

There standing was William, she gritted her teeth. His eye appeared in the eye hole, making her jump a little. 

He knocks again, Vanny breathes in. Vanny opens the door, "fine, come in", she says. 

Her makeup was a mess, her shirt was left unbuttoned and she was only wearing shorts now. She looked gorgeous almost if only she wasn't crying. 

William took a step in," Look, Maria, said she would leave me and you alone if I kissed her", he explained, "I only kissed her once, and afterward I was trying hard not to vomit". 

Vanny sighed," Can you prove to me she said that?" She asked.

"Did she bother you at all today", Willaim asked. 

Vanny thought for a second, she hadn't. It was normal for her to bug Vanny, belittle her and mock her. They couldn't do much with Maria, she was higher up than either of them. They didn't want to risk their jobs so they let her be. 

She was skeptical but just sighed. She placed her coffee onto the table and motioned him over. He shut the door and walked over. 

Vanny kissed him on the cheek, she pulled him close to her. He trailed a hand across her sides, making her shiver. 

He kissed her neck, biting into her neck roughly. "William", she moaned, as he set her onto one of the counters. William pulled off her shorts, she was now in her buttons up and panties. 

He kept kissing her, all over her neck and chest. She giggled, she wrapped her legs around him. 

William dropped his pants, he pulled down Vanny's panties off. She smiled, keeping her arms on his shoulders. He stepped out of his pants, he brought a hand to her pussy. She started to rub her clit slowly. Vanny squirmed and whimpered, "Ah~", she moaned, as he started to speed up. 

"Fuck me", Vanny whines, William smiled. He moved her back to the floor and turned her down. He bends her over the counter as he pressed his boner into her ass. 

She wiggled her hips and smiled at him. William pulled down his boxers. He pushed himself into her with ease, he moved his hips slowly. William kissed her shoulders and neck carefully. He pulled down her shirt more and used one hand to play with her breasts. 

He used his other hand to hold her neck. He sped up, moving in and out of her as fast as possible, "Ah, daddy~", she moaned. Her legs slapped into the counters, the room filling with the sound of skin slapping and loud moans. 

Vanny was sure her neighbors could hear her yelling and moaning. William kept biting into her skin, spanking her and yanking her hair. She could barely speak or think before she twisted a bit and finally cummed. William chuckled," such a good girl", he says, praising her. 

He gave a few thrusts before shoving himself as deep as possible into her. His cum getting all over her insides, Vanny smiled and felt as William pulled out of her ass. 

William turned her around," so cute", he says. As she sighed happily, her makeup was, even more, a mess, and her hair everywhere. She was breathing heavily as she leaned onto him. 

She kissed his neck softly, "mhmm", she says. William picked her up and brought her to her couch. She had marks all over her neck and chest. 

"Make sure they are visible", William says, poking at the hickey on her neck. She whined and moaned at the touch. 

****

Vanny arrived at work, she kept the top of her button-up down. Her hickies and bruises exposed to the world. She explained everything to Tara last night on the phone while William snuggled up to her. 

She smiled as Tara hopped onto her desk," you had fun last night", Tara says. 

Vanny blushed and smiled, "Y-yeah", she says. She walked slightly with a limp, William was a little bit too rough last night. It didn't bother her though. 

Tara sighed," I'm sorry about yesterday I should've gotten more context", she mutters. 

"It's fine, I would've done the same for you and I'm happy you told me actually", she smiled brightly at Tara. Tara smiled softly, she was glad she didn't hurt her. 

Tara ruffled her hair," see you at lunch", she says, leaving her be. 

Vanny smiled happily, humming to herself. She ran a hand on her neck, she was a bit embarrassed about her hickies. But, it also made her happy, most people would know who gave her them and that made her super happy. 

****

At lunch William joined them, he still felt guilty for kissing Maria. They all three chatted happily the whole time, Maria at one point walked past. She glanced at Vanny, eyeing her neck before she scuffed and left. 

Vanny made her way to the bathroom. She ran into Maria, who was washing her hands. 

"Hey Maria", Vanny says, she smirked at her. 

Maria glared at her. "Hi", she says, she didn't want to focus on her. Her eyes couldn't stop going to her hickies. 

"I and William had fun all night", Vanny says, humming happily, "he was so rough and gentle at the same time", she smirked. 

"Had me up against the counter, biting me and praising me", she says before going into the stale. 

She listened to Maria groan and storm out of the bathroom. Vanny finished and washed her hands, she felt great, and on top of the world. 

Vanny spent the rest of the day humming and smiling. 

****

Three more days until Valentine's day. 

"Tara", William says, placing a hand on her shoulder," I umm I need a little advice?" He says he meant he needed help.

She turned and raised her eyebrows at him, "hm?" she asked.

William swallowed," I just like need ideas, I want to blow Vanny away and I need some second thoughts", William says, scratching the back of his head. 

She smiled, "Okay, I can help you", Tara says," Just say you need help", she adds, smirking at him. She knew he wasn't the kind of person who asked for help. 

He grumbled but gave in, "I need your help so I can perfectly surprise Vanny and give her the Valentines she deserves", he admits.

Tara smiled," alright, meet after work", she says before leaving. 

Four more days until Valentine's day.

****

After work, Tara went home with William. She helped him plan out the night and even learn to cook something fancy and special. 

"Tomorrow we can go get more supplies and a better outfit", she says, he was planning on wearing plain black pants and a white button-up. 

Tara knew Vanny wouldn't be happy with that, not upset just not happy. 

William was still new to all the lovey-dovey stuff of a relationship. Which surprised Tara as he was 32, she assumed he had more experience. But it seemed he had about the same experience with relationships as Vanny who was only 23. It was kinda cute how they were both idiots trying their best. 

Tara on the other hand had much more experience with dating, she was willing to give them advice on some things. 

****

The third day went by quickly, Tara pretty much forced William to buy a more colorful outfit. He was annoyed but also thankful for all of her help. William ended up giving her about two hundred dollars as a way to say thanks. She appreciates that so much and went on with her evening after that. 

The outfit she had gotten him wasn't bad in William's opinion, definitely not his usual thing. It was a white button-up with a tie that had red and pink hearts all over it. It came with a dark red blazer and pants that matched. Plus the tie had matching socks, it felt a little silly to wear but he kinda liked it. 

He could tell Vanny was excited for Valentine's Day, she was extra bouncy and happy. William couldn't help but smile every time he saw her skipping around. He loved how young and energetic she was, like a little kid on a sugar rush. 

****

The second day before Valentine's day was long. 

Maria kept being a handful, she started telling people she and William had sex. William rightfully denied everything and started that she was a mere annoyance to him. He was tempted to get rid of her but will wait until after Valentine's Day. 

She was going to be a temporary problem for at least three to four days. He explained to Vanny who was onboard with killing her. It wouldn't be the first person Vanny has helped him kill and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

William spent the whole day defending himself and explaining how she was a filthy liar. It was annoying and she was just an annoyance. 

He has often thought about killing Maria but wasn't sure if it would cause him any problems. 

****

One day until Valentine's Day, William was woken up at 4 in the morning to someone knocking. He sighed angrily and slid on a pair of pants. He opened the door to blood-soaked Vanny. 

"Hia!" She says happily, her hair, her clothes and shoes, and hands all had blood on them. 

William sighed happily, this wasn't the first time she has done this and he knew this won't be the last. He found it quite charming and cute, she always needs help cleaning up her messes. "Who was it?" He asked, smiling sweetly at her as she entered the house.

"Maria", she answered, she seemed proud of herself and William also was proud of her. He was pretty cautious about killing someone that close to them unless there was a reason or if they were truly getting in his way. He didn't want to get caught by the police or anything. 

He nodded," good girl", he said as he watched Vanny stripped. She had a few spare outfits left here from staying the night and forgetting to get her dirty clothes. 

"Yep, I need help cleaning my car and getting rid of her body", She says as she wipes her face clean and puts on new clothes. 

" Alright let me get my supplies", He says.

****

Cleaning the car was easy, dismembering her and getting rid of the chucks of her body was the hard part. It was kinda therapeutic to do this, to chop at her limbs and burn some of them before burying them. 

They went back home and showered together before heading to work. Today was better, free drama and nothing to annoy them. No one seems to notice that Maria hadn't shown up to work though it's not like anyone cared actually. She was mainly just an annoyance to everyone. 

****

Valentines rolled around the next day, luckily there was no work on it. William set up his place for Vanny, he was thankful she hadn't noticed anything he had gotten when she came over. 

He started preparing food around 3, getting dressed, and cleaned around 4. Vanny would be arriving around 5 pm and he was excited. 

****

Vanny was annoyed she still had some blood under her nails but simply put nail polish over them before putting in her dress. It was something simple for once, a dark red sundress. It was off the shoulders and she smiled as she looked at herself. She then put in the heart socks Tara had given her, they had pink and red hearts on them. She then placed on her black heels before tying her hair up into a bun keeping her rainbow streak out. 

She smiled at herself as she finished up her makeup, it was simple, a little bit of dark eyeshadow and lip gloss. Vanny smiled, though felt a bit off, she ended up adding little heart antennas. They bounce slightly with every movement she makes. 

She placed his gifts into a bag and smiled happily. She knew he was going to like them.

Vanny was hopeful William would like it, she put on a big coat and headed to William's house. 

***

She knocked on the door and William opened it. His outfit was colorful, often he wore something simple. A white button-up and black pants, a plain shirt and jeans, nothing crazy. 

"Look at your little getup", she says running a hand across his chest. He chuckled and kissed her hand.

" huh my socks match your tie?", she mummers, "did you get help from Tara too?" She was a bit surprised by how they matched, his jacket and pants matching her dress. "That sly fox!" She exclaims, smiling. 

"She got us to match", she hugged him," we're like twins!" she added, as she kissed him on the neck.

He chuckled, "yeah we do match, now why don't you come in", he says, touching her antennas. They were cute, he thought to himself smiling.

She took off her jacket and he was surprised her dress wasn't covered in hearts and cupids. She always wore things that made you guess she was dressing like Mrs.Frizzle. Vanny liked being able to stand out, the only thing that stood out was her antennas. It was different but William still smiled as she hung up her jacket.

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her neck," I love you so much", he whispers. 

She leaned into him, she was much smaller than him. They were afoot apart in height and Vanny was small, chubby, William tall, and muscular. 

"Let's go eat something", he suggests pulling away. Vanny happily followed him to his kitchen. He had steak, potatoes, and rolls out. Along with wine, Vanny smiled and sat down. 

William sat down with her, he also had made cupcakes and cookies but that was for after dinner. Along with giving presents. " you're so good at cooking, oh my", she exclaims. 

"Ah Thanks", he says smiling as he watches her eat. William started eating, Vanny was a bit messy and had to wipe at her face multiple times. They chatted and ate the food, Vanny chugged her wine and William took a few small sips. 

As they finished food," you need to cook more often for me", she says, she was blessed with his cooking, she usually ate fast food. "So good", she summer's as he cleaned the table. She tried to help but he chuckled and told her to not worry about it. 

Vanny grumbles but was happy, she got up and went to her bag.

She pulled out her gifts and smiled, William entered the living room with a tray of cookies and cupcakes. He then retrieved his gifts for her. 

They sat on the couch, Vanny was the first to give her gifts. She had gotten him a new watch, it was bronze and hard to break. His old one got smashed by him stepping on it. He put it on right away, kissing and thanking her. 

She gave him the other gifts, a teddy bear, a history book she knew he hadn't read, a tie with cats all over it, and a small pair of earrings. They were small little doves, he hasn't worn a pair in a while. "Do you think you can put them in for me ?" he asked, leaning into her and holding them up to her. 

She took them and shoved them into his ear, making him wince. "Thanks, love", he says, kissing her on the tips. 

He was quick to grab a small box and handed it to her. Inside were long stringy earrings and hearts and rainbows on it. She gasped and squealed, hugging him tightly. 

He gave her all but one present, she got a bug hunter knife, a rainbow choker, a hello kitty headband, and a hello kitty plushie. She kissed him over and over, humming happily. 

He then got his last gift and handed it to her. She opened it to a key and a ring, her heart sped up.

"Vanny", he says, tipping her head to meet his eyes, "I want you to move in with me, and one day I want to marry you", William admits, kissing her on the lips. 

" YES", she yelled, "I will love to move in with you", she pulled him into a bear hug and started kissing him over and over. "Wait when?" She asked, she was close to crying with joy.

"Whenever you want to, I want to spend every night with you", he whispers into her ear. 

" Tomorrow, Tomorrow I can start moving in and", she was so happy she could barely speak and just kissed him. She knocked him down on the couch with her kiss. 

He smiled and pulled back, he brought her hand to his and slipped the ring on her. He kissed her knuckles and wrist, watching her face become deep red. 

"Your face matches your dress", he teased, she covered her face as he pulled her close to him. 

" so cute", he added, petting her head. She held onto him and kept kissing him over and over. William slid a hand up her dress and pulled down his panties, she smiled lustfully at him. 

She undid his tie and unbutton his shirt. "I love you so much, handsome", she whispers as she moves to the floor. Vanny undid his pants and belts, pulling them down. She licked his cock through his boxers, making him whine a bit. 

She pulled down his boxers, he bit his lips as his cock hit the air. She started kissing it, leaving lip gloss on it. Vanny easily slid his cock into her mouth and started slowly dipping her head down. William gripped her hair tightly, as she moved her head as slowly as possible. 

He grunted, thrusting his hips into her mouth. She didn't gag as he touched the back of her throat making her groan and glare at him. She was quick to pull a condom out of the pockets of her dress. She pulled off his dick with a wet pop. Vanny smiled and ripped the condom opening before putting it onto his cock.

She climbed back onto his lap and he smiled as she slid down on his cock. Vanny started bouncing herself up and down, moaning softly into his ear. He gripped her hips and started moving with her, biting into her flesh. 

Vanny wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding onto him as he sped up. " ah~ William you're so good at this", she moaned. She never had sex until she met William, they had just been watching a movie when she couldn't help but noticed he was hard. She was curious and wasn't sure what she was doing as she started to palm him through his pants. She remembered how he whined and pulled her close to him before pulling down her pants and panties. Then he fucked her, she was nervous at first but he kept her calm. 

He pulled off her dress, leaving her just in her bra. Vanny's body was twitching, "ngh, William~", she moaned as she clawed at his back. He brought a hand to her breast, circling his finger around her nipples before leaning down and started sucking on it.

Her vision was getting blurry as he continued fucking her. He left hickies all over her breasts and collar bone. "Ah!" She yelled as she bucked her head and she cummed. 

William started slamming into her, shaking her whole body with his movements. He could feel himself getting close, he was quick to pull out of her and cummed on her chest. 

He was panting softly, Vanny was holding onto William. She pressed a kiss to his temple, he spanked her ass and she giggled. 

They laid on the couch, not saying anything, "carry me to bed?" she asks. William nodded and picked Vanny up. 

He brought her to the bed. He laid him down and he climbed into the bed with her. William pulled her close to him, he slid his cock between Vanny's thighs. He shifted slowly and moved his hips slightly. William was huffing and whining as he continued. Vanny whined and huffed, he kept going. 

Vanny didn't have much stamina as William did but she didn't mind him still using her to please himself. He cummed again making a mess on her thighs and his bed. He pulled back and snuggled up to her, "sorry", he apologizes. 

She rolled her eyes and kissed him," You're fine", she whispered as they laid there, tired and happy. She glanced at the small silver ring on her finger. Vanny smiled as she curled up into William's arms, falling asleep.


	49. Nightly fun-Mike/CC/William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you maybe do a part 2? Where Chris wakes up while mike is fking him and he enjoys it? And William catches them and joins?
> 
> Cw*- underage and dubious consent

****

Michael slipped down into Chris's bed, he flipped the boy over and pulled down his shorts and boxers. He couldn't help but fuck him, he been doing this almost every night. It was addicting in an odd sense. 

He pulled down his boxers, lubed himself up, and slid himself slowly into Chris. He started at his usual slow pace, trying not to wake the boy up. Chris wasn't as right as he used to be, it was still nice to use his ass. 

Michael kept his arms on both sides of the little boy. The kid started to whine in his sleep, Michael usually slowed down. This time he sped up at Chris's moans, "fuck fuck fuck~", Michael whispers, the bed was starting to shake. He wanted to slow down and stop but he couldn't. As he started thrusting faster he failed to notice Chris's eyes opening. 

Chris blinked and he could feel an odd sensation in his lower body and someone moving in and out of him. He couldn't help but moan, he glanced back and saw Michael. His brain was foggy, he took one of his hands and started to jerk himself off. 

"Mikey~faster", he moaned silently, he moved his hips with Michael's thrusts. Michael gripped Chris's hair and kept going. 

Michael was surprised by Chris being calm by what he was doing. He seemed to enjoy it. 

Chris kept jerking himself off as his brother fucked him, it stung nicely and it made him feel so weird in such a nice way. He felt an off feeling in his stomach as Michael pounded into him. Michael huffed and the door opened. 

The light flickering on to William in the doorway. Michael pulled out quickly and looked away, deeply ashamed. Chris stopped touching himself and laid there. 

William seemed surprised," You two", he says, in a calm voice, "need to keep it down", he sighed and walked into the room and shut the door. 

He turned the light back off and they listened to him moving to the bed. They could see his outline and William turned on the lamp on Michael's desk. William pulled down his pants and boxers, he motioned for both of them to move closer to him. They did, William kissed Michael first and then Chris. He brought Michael's hand to his crotch and started moving it back and forth. 

Michael followed his movement, he kissed William's neck, as he began to rub his hand in circles. William moved Chris onto his lap and started making out with him. Chris whined into the kiss and started to buck his hips into William's thigh. 

William groaned as he could feel Chris's cock become fully erected. At the same time, Michael undid Williams's belt and pants and pulled his cock free from his boxers. He started to pump his father's cock. 

Chris pulled back, panting, his face red. William sighed and moaned as Michael continued moving his hand up and down. He thrust into Michaels's hands, he already started leaking pre-cum onto his son's hands. 

Michael pulled away making William's half-lidded eyes snap open at him. Michael smiled up at him before dipping himself low and licking across William's cock. He moved his tongue down to his father's balls and rolled one into his mouth before moving to the other one. 

William gripped Michaels's hair as the boy licked up to his head before opening his mouth and sliding him in. There wasn't any trouble for Michael to fit his father's fat cock into his mouth. Which by the expression of his father's face surprised and delighted the old man. 

Chris watched Michael bob his head up and down on their daddy's cock. William started to move his hips into Michaels's mouth, carefully fucking it.

Michael pulled away after a while and grinned at his father. William bit his lip and looked over at Chris," Chris, sit on my lap", he commanded and Chris crawled over to his lap. William picked him up and slid Chris down on his cock. The little hissed and whined, clearly not used to someone as big as his father.

William had Michael move right in front of Chris. He had them press their cock together before he started moving Chris up and down on his cock. 

With the movement of their dicks against each other and Chris getting stretched out by William, they started to moan and whine. The odd feeling in Chris's stomach had returned, he gripped onto Michaels's shoulders as his father's hands started to trail around his body. He also started to bite and suck into Chris's neck, making sure to leave as many marks as possible. 

"Aaah", was all Chris was able to stumble out as he became overestimated by both his father and brother's touch. He was stuck in lustful bliss. 

Chris gripped tightly onto Michael," AH, frick!" He yelled as he came, spilling all over Michael. Michael kissed him on the lips. He slid his tongue into Chris's mouth who whimpered. The feeling in his stomach was gone and his father ramming into him was starting to hurt. 

"Good body~", William whispers into his ear, biting onto it, making the kid shiver. Chris started to wiggle his hips, feeling his father twitching inside of his ass. 

Michael started to jerk himself up as William sped up. Michael twisted and whined as he cummed, into himself and Chris. Chris grumbled a bit as the sticky substance was all over his chest and legs. 

William gave a few rough thrusts into his little boy before shoving himself as deep as possible and spilling all over his insides. Chris whined, the feeling wasn't exactly new but he usually was asleep when he got filled with cum.

His father pulled him off his dick and laid back, bringing both boys down with him. They were all sweaty and panting, William kissed them on the foreheads," such good boys", he mutters.


	50. Accident- Lizzie/William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brooo hot af. maybe if you get the time you could do one where he has to bath her and he can’t resist using his daughter’s body

****

William sighed as he got back home from dropping the boys off at school. He was stressed, from work, his kids, and his wife. Mainly his wife, he needed someone to relieve himself with and she wasn't giving him any because she's pregnant. 

He glanced at the clock, it was a good time to wake up Elizabeth. She was his favorite out of all of the kids and the least annoying. 

He slipped into her bedroom, there was an odd smell but he was too tired to care about it. He shocked Elizabeth, "baby girl it's time to wake up", he whispers in a sweet voice. 

Elizabeth stirred, sitting up and whining. She then gasped, her eyes shooting wide open as she started to sob. 

" what's wrong?" He asked before shifting the air and realizing what that smell was. William sighed and patted her on the head," it's okay, accidents happen!" He says, not wanting his sweet baby girl to cry. 

"Go to the bathroom and I'll give you a bath after changing your sheets'', he says as she sniffles and gets up. She was quick to take off her gross clothes and headed to the bathroom naked. Seeing her naked body gave him a weird feeling, one he didn't necessarily like or approve of but couldn't help it. 

He was quick to change her sheets and clean himself up before walking into the bathroom. He started up the bath, adding plenty of soap into it. 

She waited patiently before William told her to climb in. He tried his best not to stare at her and her tiny little body. She was thin and pale, her long ginger hair went past her shoulders and reached her underdeveloped chest. He wanted to leave small hickies all over her chest. Wanted to lay her down and fuck her little pussy. 

Mindlessly he had put his arms in the water, confusing Elizabeth a bit as he was just sitting there. " daddy?" She leaned over to him, snapping him out of his fantasy. She placed one of her little hands onto his arm, he couldn't take this anymore. 

"You should be clean by now", he says, he was restraining himself from jumping in there and fucking her. " come in let's get you out ", he says, standing up and grabbing her a towel. 

She climbed and hummed happily as he wrapped a towel around her. He then sat on top of the toilet with her. He ran a hand on her thigh, getting dangerously close to her pussy. He rubbed a finger against her clit," daddy that feels good", she squirmed and whined as he started moving his big finger back and forth against her clit. 

"Aah daddy", she whines as he slid his finger into her little pussy. She was tight just around his finger. He pressed his boner up into her ass, she shifted around to try and get comfortable. He started to move his hips into her as he fingers her pussy. 

He grunted and started kissing the flesh on her neck. William nibbled softly on it, careful not to use his teeth. " mhm you're daddy's favorite", he whispered into her ear as he sped up his fingers. She just let out a moan, she couldn't form any words, only moan. Her hips moved William's finger and with his hips.

She couldn't quite describe or understand the feeling she had. It felt good, so good and dirty. Plus she kept making such odd noises and her father was acting odd. The way he kissed her and touched her was so different. Her little heart was pounding as she whined, reaching her climax. 

William pulled his finger out of her and kissed her on the forehead. "Good girl", he says, as he started undoing his pants. " Did I make you feel good?"

"Yes, daddy", she answered, her breathing was heavy as she sighed. 

" Good now since daddy made you feel good can you help him feel the same way?" He asked, kissing her on the neck. She nodded her head yes and William smiled. 

He lifted her and set her on the ground, "just watch daddy play with himself", he says as he pulls down his pants. 

She started, she was memorized by the sight in front of her. She knew it was his private parts but it looked different from hers. His private was long and had hair on it. Elizabeth reached out and touched, curious. 

He made a similar sound to the one she was making. Did that mean she was making him feel good? 

She ran her hand across his cock again, it twitched. " Lizzie, keep doing that", he moaned. Elizabeth smiled and continued toying with his cock, touching it and licking it even. She likes making her daddy feel good. 

After a minute an odd liquid started leaking out onto her hand, she didn't stop," do I make you feel good?" She asked, nervous. 

"So good~", William says, he was getting close to cumming. He wanted to cum all over her face and body. 

She sped up, he watched her face closely. She was smiling happily, she looked so cute. He could feel himself about to cum when she leaned in to lick his cock again. 

He cursed as he came, getting it all on her face. She moved back and wiped her cheek," huh?" She mummers, there was cum in her hair. 

William sighed happily, "You're gonna need to get clean again", he says. 

She nodded in agreement.


	51. Snake bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I request a oneshot where Michael who's 7 was playing in some tall grass at a park and a snake bites him? You can choose if it's his dick or balls. Michael tries to hide the fact he's in pain and been bitten by hiding the snake in his boxers (he's scared William would ye at him) under his dress and walks home with William and when William goes to "play" with Michael with some icy hot, he finds the snake. If you want to be extra daring you can make it two.
> 
> Michael has brown curly hair fading into orange, his left eye is blue but his right eye is green, and he's wearing a black sailor type dress like this https://i.pinimg.com/564x/aa/0a/68/aa0a68a2101651b14632ecb91033e49c.jpg
> 
> Also this is not a beastiality request rather Michael accidentally being in a snake's territory that has its eggs nearby

****

William took Michael to the park, he had to wear a white blouse and a black overall dress along with a pearl necklace. His brown to orange hair was tired into a small ponytail. William was busy smoking when Michael walked away from his father. 

He was in some tall grass, looking around when he noticed an odd hole in the ground. He moved closer to it and bent down onto his knees to look inside of it. There were three little eggs in it. Michael wondered how they got there. He moved closer to the hole when a small corn snake slid up his underwear and bit his small dick. 

Michael whined, just as William started shouting for him. He swallowed, as he quickly forced the snake into his boxers. He walked awkwardly back to his father. 

"Something wrong?" William asked as they headed back home. They only lived about 10 minutes away and just had to walk. 

"No, sir", Michael says, the snake still had its teeth in his dick. It hurt so badly and he wanted to sob. 

William nodded as they continued walking. Michael gazed off into the distance as he and his father finished walking home. 

Michael tried to get to the room as fast as possible. He needed to get the snake out of his pants. " What are you in a rush for?"William asked, "hiding something?"

"No, I'm just tired", Michael half-lied, he was tired.

William eyed him for a second," I'll be in there in a minute", he says, motioning Michael to go. 

Michael sighed and went to his room. The snake luckily let go of him and was sitting there. Michael laid on the bed, "are you warm?" he asked, glancing at it. 

The snake didn't respond and Michael sighed before laying there until his father finally arrived. He was quick to pull down his dress despite knowing that won't do anything. 

William walked over to the bed and had Micheal situp. He sat in front of him on the bed, in one hand was a small jar of icy hot. Michael's heart was racing, he knew what William was planning.

William separated the boy's legs and lifted his dress. He then started to pull down the kid's boxers when a small little snake slithered out. He blinked and raised an eyebrow at Michael. 

Michael's mouth turned dry," he bit me, and then you called me. ", Michael started to explain but froze as the snake started moving. He was scared it was going to bite him again. Thankfully his father grabbed the snake and got up with it.

The snake loop itself around William's arm. " Stay right there", William smiles and leaves the room. 

Michael sat there and waited for his father to return. The snake accident seemed to have made William cool down. William sighed and sat back in front of Michael. He pulled down the boy's boxers off fully," looks like it bit you hard", William says, examining his son's penis. 

He pressed where the small marks of the snake's teeth were. Michael hissed and whined, he clenched his fist, resisting the urge to pull his dress down. William smiled at him before he opened the icy hot, its strong minty smell filled Michaels's nose. 

He placed some on his finger then rubbed them against where the snake had bitten him. Michael cried out, gripping onto his father's shoulders and trying not to sob. The burning sensation of icy got right on top of a fresh and open bite wound was horrible. His whole body was shaking as William pulled back up the kid's boxers. 

He smiled as Michael flopped down, gripping his crotch and crying. He was shaking with the pain he was in but knew he couldn't do anything about it. William was satisfied and left the boy alone to just curl up in a ball.


	52. Just bros being bros- Jerry/Gabe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anything blueycapsules. just to piss people off lol
> 
> CW underage

***

Jerry laid next to Gabe. Gabe ran his hands through Jerry's hair. He leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. Jerry didn't say anything as Gabriel crawled on top of him.

Gabe pulled off his shirt and kissed Jerry again. He pulled off his shorts and sighed," mhm you're so small", he whispers. 

He started undressing Jerry. He adored his little brother's body, he kissed him once more. "So sweet and small", Gabe whispers, Jerry watched him nervously. 

"Gabe", Jerry murmurs, his face is red and his eyes refuse to meet Gabe. Gabe leaned onto him, letting his half risen dick press into Jerry's small leg. 

" Do you feel that?" he asked, "Do you want it?" He was smirking at the little boy. 

Jerry nodded, it wasn't the first time they did anything like this. But he was always shy and nervous. He liked it, he loved the way Gabe touched him. Gabe starts to suck softly on his neck, making Jerry whine. 

Gabe pulled and took off his boxers, exposing his cock. He hissed as his cock met the cold air before glancing down at Jerry. Jerry shifted on the bed and split his legs apart. 

Gabe smiled and spat on his hand and used it to lube his dick. He gripped Jerry's thighs and pressed him into Jerry's entrance. Jerry closed his eyes and relaxed, it always stung when Gabe fucked him. Gabe slid himself into Jerry, stretching him slightly. 

Jerry gasped and whined, the sting came. Gabe let him lay there, adjusting slightly. 

"Gabe please", Jerry whispers," please please", he repeated. 

Gabe started to move in and out of him slowly. He could see himself poking at Jerry's stomach. Jerry moaned softly as Gabe slowly sped up. "I love how small you are, so small and cute", he hums, as he watched Jerry moan and twitch. 

Jerry gripped onto the sheets as Gabe roughly thrust into him, shaking the whole bed and stretching the boy. " such a cute boy", he whispers, he was already getting close. He sighed happily as gave a few rough and quick. 

Gabe yelled as he finally came in Jerry, Jerry whined. Gabe pulled out of him and laid Jerry down. He moved his head between Jerry's legs. He slid the little boy's cock into his mouth. He circled his tongue around it, watching his little brother whine. His cock wasn't big as he was only 10 years old. Jerry was also very sensitive, Gabe loved that about him and all the cute noises he made. 

Jerry bucked his hips as Gabe kept sucking his little dick. Gabe could tell he was already close. 

Jerry yelped and moaned as he threw his head back. Gabe pulled away and smiled down at the boy, "good boy", he whispers, leaning down and kissing him on the head. Then he laid right next to him and started to play with his hair again.


End file.
